Marcas
by FerAmayaSnape
Summary: Momentos en la vida de Snape y Hermione después de la guerra, mientras se dan cuentan de que están enamorados. Libre de drama y lágrimas :)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Todo es propiedad de J.K. Rowling

 **Advertencia:** Muy poca trama y mucho Sevmione.

* * *

 _ **A short love story...**_

 _Sin drama, sin lágrimas, sólo su pequeña historia de amor._

No estaba seguro de si sangraban, pero definitivamente podía sentir las pequeñas marcas en su espalda, en sus hombros e incluso en su cuello. No podía quejarse, pero sí que podía vengarse.

Hermione gimió cuando los labios de Severus dejaron los suyos para dirigirse a su cuello, comenzando a morder suavemente y luego un poco más fuerte con cada embestida de sus caderas.  
Estaba segura de que eso iba a dejarle marcas, incluso, sabía que él lo hacía a propósito, pero no tenía forma de evitarlo. No podía y mucho menos quería detenerlo.  
—¿Quiere que me detenga...?— susurró Snape entre jadeos, cuando Hermione gimió especialmente fuerte, atinando sólo a enterrarle las uñas una vez más en la espalda.  
La castaña lo contempló con la vista nublada.  
—No...  
—¿No, qué?— inquirió el pocionista mordiendo con un poco más de fuerza el hombro de la castaña.  
—No, profesor — gimió Hermione en su oído, apretando el cuerpo del pelinegro con más fuerza entre sus piernas.  
— _Herms, ¿puedo pasar?_  
Snape rodó los ojos con fastidio.  
Hermione palideció por un segundo, pero los labios de Severus sobre los suyos enseguida le hicieron olvidar el enorme problema.  
— _¡Hermione!—_ insistió el pelirrojo, golpeando la puerta con más fuerza.  
—¿Va a responderle?— inquirió Snape, que había reducido la velocidad y fuerza de sus movimientos.  
Hermione le dio un último beso en los labios, sin embargo, cuando fue a abrir la boca, el pocionista la embistió de nuevo, consiguiendo arrancar un agudo gemido de la garganta de la castaña.  
— _¿Hermione?—_ exclamó Ron desde el otro lado de la puerta — _¿Te encuentras bien?_  
La castaña había enrojecido hasta la raíz del cabello, mientras que Snape la contemplaba con una sonrisita burlona.  
— _¡Herms! ¡Abre la puerta!_  
—¿Intentará responder?— inquirió Snape divertido y algo ocupado con mordisquear el cuello de la joven bruja.

Hermione no respondió, sólo pudo aferrar el cuerpo de su profesor con más fuerza entre sus brazos y piernas, enterrando el rostro en su cuello para ahogar sus gemidos cada vez más agudos. Snape pudo sentir las uñas de Hermione en su espalda una última vez cuando él también comenzó a llegar al climax, sólo atinando a apretar con más fuerza la cintura de la joven bruja, dejando las marcas de sus dedos en la piel de la castaña.

— _¿¡Hermione!?—_ Ron golpeaba la puerta cada vez con más insistencia. Pero Hermione estaba muy ocupada en recobrar la respiración, jadeando pesadamente debajo del cuerpo sudoroso de su profesor de Pociones.

—El idiota de tu novio no va a dejarnos en paz...— se quejó Snape, lanzando un hechizo silenciador y sellando la puerta con un flojo movimiento de la varita, dejándose caer después a un lado del cuerpo de la castaña.

—Pudiste hacer eso antes.

Snape la besó una última vez esa noche, porque ambos estaban exhaustos y necesitaban dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, el profesor de Pociones ya no estaba.

* * *

Hermione fue advertida, en el buen sentido, por Ginny varios días antes. Ese sería el gran día. Ella había estado emocionada cuando lo supo, hasta el día anterior, una horas antes de irse a dormir, había estado feliz por la gran noticia que le había dado la pelirroja, pero no ahora que Ron Weasley la contemplaba en el centro de la Sala Común con un rosa roja en una mano y toda la Torre de Gryffindor mirando la escena expectantes.

Hermione sabía muy bien lo que venía a continuación pero no sabía qué era lo que quería que sucediera.

—Herms...— comenzó Ron, acercándose un poco a la bruja.

Había dormido con Snape. ¿Solo una noche había sido suficiente para cambiar por completo sus sentimientos?

La respuesta era demasiado sencilla y la tenía de pie frente suyo, tartamudeando algo que ella había dejado de escuchar.

—Ronald, lo siento mucho, pero necesitó ir a hacer algo.

Hermione le regaló la mejor sonrisa reconfortante que fue capaz de componer y salió corriendo de ahí, segura de que era lo que tenía que hacer.

* * *

Hermione irrumpió en el despacho del profesor de Pociones de golpe, sin importarle tocar o sin detenerse a pensar que alguien más podría estar en el aula.

—¿Granger?

La voz grave del profesor consiguió erizarle el vello de la nuca apenas flotó hasta sus oídos.

—¿Qué hace aquí? — inquirió Snape con el ceño fruncido.  
No es que no la quisiera ahí, al contrario. Sin embargo, no conseguía comprender porque la castaña querría siquiera volver a escuchar su nombre, luego de lo sucedido la noche anterior.  
—Bueno... Yo... Pensé... No estoy segura de que pensé...  
—Deje de balbucear, Granger.  
—Necesitamos hablar, Severus.  
Lo había llamado de ese mismo modo la noche anterior, entre jadeos y gemidos, y le había gustado el sabor de su nombre entre sus labios.  
—Hable— replicó el pocionista, más ocupado en acomodar un montón de viales con pociones en una repisa al fondo de la habitación.  
Para Hermione, no pasó desapercibido que el profesor no se negó a que lo continuará llamando por su nombre de pila.  
—Necesitamos hacer algo.  
—¿Perdón? — inquirió Snape regalándole una fugaz mirada.  
Hermione soltó un bufido, presionándose el puente de la nariz.  
—Dormí contigo, Severus.  
—Creame que lo recuerdo, Granger.  
—¿Entonces?— insistió Hermione, atravesándolo con la mirada a pesar de que le daba la espalda.  
—¿Quiere repetirlo?— inquirió Snape en tono burlón, aún sin mirarla.  
 _"Posiblemente..."_  
Snape la estaba mirando con una ceja levantada, quizá porque había tardado más de la cuenta en responder.  
—No... Me refiero si... No... ¡No!— exclamó la bruja ante la mirada burlona de su profesor.  
—Granger, no me haga perder mi tiempo— replicó Snape tranquilamente.  
—¡Pero es que necesitamos hablar!  
—Y lo estamos haciendo...  
—No me moveré de aquí hasta que respondas.  
Snape ahora si que le regaló una intensa mirada. Por un segundo un extraño silencio se adueñó del lugar, mientras que Snape parecía evaluar sus posibles respuestas.  
—¿Qué es lo que pretende, Granger?  
—Primero, que dejes de llamarme Granger. Segundo, que aceptes que algo sucedió anoche.  
—Le aseguro que se lo que sucedió.  
—¿Entonces?— volvió a insistir la bruja, acercándose al profesor de dos zancadas.  
—¿Que quiere? ¿Una vida juntos? ¿Que le prometa amor eterno? ¿Que le pida que pase el resto de su vida conmigo?  
Hermione lo estaba contemplando con una sonrisa extraña en el rostro.  
—Solo quería otro beso— susurró la bruja y sin más, tiró del cuello de la túnica del profesor, uniendo sus labios lentamente, en un beso que ambos sabían que habían estado ansiando.  
Severus no respondió enseguida, demasiado sorprendido de que en realidad Granger estuviese ahí, queriendo besarlo de nuevo, sin embargo, los suaves y tímidos labios de la bruja lo trajeron de vuelta a la realidad.  
Al segundo siguiente, Snape se encontró correspondiendo el beso con ansias, guiando a la bruja con pasos torpes hasta su escritorio.  
Rompieron el beso un segundo después, por falta de oxígeno. Hermione aún sujetaba al pocionista del cuello, mientras él mantenía aferrada su pequeña cintura.  
—¿Vas a ser mi novio?— inquirió Hermione divertida comenzado, a su vez, a desabotonar la camisa negra del profesor.  
—Si usted insiste— replicó él, también deshaciéndose de la ropa de la castaña.

Ambos eran personas inteligentes, demasiado inteligentes, y sabían perfectamente en que se estaban metiendo. Aquello estaba mal en demasiados sentidos sin embargo, no podía estarlo del todo, no cuando se sentía tan bien estar juntos.  
No se amaban, ni siquiera algo parecido, pero habían dormido juntos, habían descubierto que eran capaces de sentir algo, y no querían tener que ignorarlo.

Snape se detuvo a observarla un segundo. En realidad ella estaba ahí, entre sus brazos, sonriendo. No sólo eso, pidiéndole algo mucho más profundo que una sola noche. Era tan hermosa, tan delicada y frágil que nunca podría entender porque preferiría pasar su tiempo con una persona como él, sin embargo, no iba a cuestionarla, porque él quería justamente lo mismo.

Volvió a buscar sus labios, más lento y más suave esta vez, dándose el tiempo de disfrutar de cada sensación que ella comenzaba a despertar en todo su cuerpo.

La castaña respondió con una sonrisa, sin poder creer que en realidad Severus estuviera besándola, que en realidad, él quería lo mismo que ella.

Hermione acarició tiernamente las diminutas marcas que sus uñas habían dibujado en toda la espalda del pocionista, mientras que Snape, besaba suavemente los rojizos mordiscos que había dejado en el cuello y hombros de la bruja _apenas la noche anterior._

* * *

 ** _¿Review?_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Un pequeño fragmento de como comenzó su historia de amor.**_

* * *

 **3 meses antes...**

Slughorn parecía aún más decepcionado que ella y aún así, no cambio de opinión.

—Esta castigada, Señorita Granger.

Hermione no podía creerlo, después de 7 años en Hogwarts, de ganar una guerra, de quebrantar, posiblemente, cada regla del colegio y de robar ingredientes del armario personal del mismo profesor Snape, Slughorn era quien la castigaba por permitir a Ron mirar su examen.

El profesor se acercó hasta su lugar y le quito el pergamino de las manos.

—Y tendrá que repetir su prueba— concluyó con dramatismo.

Ron miro a Hermione con horror.

No; no porque la hubiesen castigado por su culpa, pero porque no había copiado la última respuesta completa.

* * *

—Lo siento, Herms.

Harry parecía aún más afectado que ella, él ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de copiar la primer línea.

—Esta bien, Harry, de cualquier modo, termine mis deberes hace dos días, no tengo nada que hacer.

Ronald se había ofrecido a acompañarla hasta el despacho de Slughorn, quizá era su forma de disculparse pero, de cualquier modo, Hermione no se lo permitió; quizá parecía tranquila, pero deseaba lanzar al pelirrojo desde la Torre de Astronomía.

A ella nunca la castigaba nadie.

* * *

Si algo necesitaba para empeorar su creciente mal humor de esa noche era, sin duda, la descarada impunidad del profesor que la mantuvo esperando en la puerta de su despacho por al menos 30 minutos.

—Disfruto enormemente de mis paseos en el lago durante el atardecer, ¿sabe, Granger?— llegó a decirle sonriéndole como si nada pasara. Si Hermione no fuese Hermione, quizá no le hubiese sonreído de vuelta.

—Bien, Granger, el profesor Snape la esta esperando en su despacho para cumplir su castigo.

Hermione lo miro incrédula.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijo antes?

—¿Cómo dice?

—He estado esperando fuera de su despacho por más de media hora— no quería parecer alterada pero, el hecho de que el profesor aún sonriera no la estaba ayudando.

—Bueno, Granger, no creo que se sintiera ansiosa de cumplir su castigo con el profesor Snape, debo decir. Además, el señor Crabbe debía cumplir ese castigo pero, en vista de que usted llegó tarde…

Hermione estuvo apunto de recordarle la parte que había estado de pie frente a la puerta cerrada de su oficina por al menos treinta minutos pero al final sólo se limitó a asentir.

Después, había tenido que recorrer todo el camino de vuelta hasta el vestíbulo y además, torcer a la izquierda en el corredor que la llevaba hacia las frías mazmorras.

¡Tendría que etiquetar envases!

Había esperado fuera de la oficina del hombre por 30 minutos para terminar etiquetando botellas en el despacho de Snape.

Cuando al fin se detuvo frente a la puerta del Slytherin las piernas habían comenzado a temblarle; el invierno recién había comenzado a azotar contra los terrenos del colegio y ella había dejado su capa en su habitación precisamente esa noche.

—Pase.

Snape no sonaba molesto. Había mucho que uno podía distinguir en un hombre de tan escasas expresiones luego de 8 años de conocerle y ella, había aprendido a distinguir más de 10 distintas formas que él tenía para decir una misma palabra.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado, sabía que rechinaba si la empujaba demasiado fuerte y había algo en ese sonido que le ponía los pelos de punta.

Snape no parecía especialmente sorprendido de verla, pero tampoco era como si estuviera esperándola. La ceja izquierda elevada ligeramente sobre la posición normal era suficiente interrogación.

—Slughorn me castigo— respondió con seriedad, cerrando la puerta detrás suyo y aprovechando para recargar su espalda contra ella.

Por unos cuantos segundos no recibió respuesta y cuando, al fin levantó la vista para mirarlo, él se estaba riendo.

—¡No te rías!— exclamó ella en un puchero.

Snape la ignoró por unos cuantos segundos antes de recuperar la compostura. Hermione bufó.

—¿Qué hizo la perfecta Hermione Granger para hacer enfadar al profesor Slughorn de entre todos?

—Acabas de llamarme perfecta — recalcó Hermione con una sonrisa burlona, dejándose caer en el sillón de piel negra frente a la chimenea encendida que apenas calentaba nada la habitación.

El profesor espero pacientemente a que la Gryffindor de pusiera cómoda antes de hablar.

La castaña no respondió en seguida, porque sabía que Snape disfrutaba especialmente recordarle lo idiotas que eran sus amigos y ahora sólo le estaba dando armas para juzgarlos un poco más.

—Deje a Ronald copiar de mi prueba… ¡Y tengo que etiquetar botellas! Hoy y mañana y posiblemente el sábado— se lamentó — ¡Sólo porque deje a Ron mirar mi prueba!

Su profesor nunca reía, pero esta vez sí dejó escapar una carcajada.

—¡Oh, no digas nada!— se quejó ella recostando la cabeza en el brazo del sofá.

—No lo diré.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que alguien volviese a decir nada; Snape tenía una enorme pila de ensayos mediocres que calificar como para entretenerse conversando y Hermione parecía haberse quedado dormida.

—¡Soy una tonta!— exclamó la bruja luego de más de 15 minutos, poniéndose de pie finalmente.

—No puedo decir que no.

—¡Acabas de llamarme perfecta, no puedes retractarte!

Snape no podía rebatir eso.

—¿Quieres saber la peor parte?— volvió a quejarse ella, sentándose esta vez frente al Slytherin, del otro lado del escritorio.

—No realmente…

—¡Ni siquiera me ha invitado al baile!— exclamó, sin importarle lo que fuera que él intentaba decir.

—Suena igual que Parkinson, Granger.

—¿Draco no la ha invitado al baile?— inquirió la chica con curiosidad, poniéndose de pie nuevamente, parecía que no podía estarse quieta —Estoy segura de que terminara llevando a Harry…

Snape fruncido el ceño, no era algo que le interesara saber.

—Ronald es un idiota — concluyó Hermione, sentándose nuevamente (luego de pasearse por el lugar como si fuera de su propiedad), y tomando un ensayo de entre la montaña que Snape mantenía levitando junto a su escritorio.

—Y tardó 8 años en enterarse — replicó Snape burlón, mirándola de reojo mientras plantaba una "T" roja en el ensayo que estaba calificando.

Hermione lo imitó con el que ella misma había tomado.

—¿Por qué lees los de primer grado? Nunca revisas los trabajos de primer grado— comentó ella tomando otro ensayo de entre tantos para escoger.

—Minerva esta segura de que alguno podría tener potencial.

—Escribió " _Expellarmius_ "— exclamó la chica, escribiendo otra "T" en la esquina del pergamino —¡Se supone que lo esta leyendo en el libro!

Snape se alzó de hombros, no era algo que le sorprendiera después de tanto tiempo de enseñar a incompetentes.

—¿Crees que Ronald me invite al baile?

Snape la miró como si estuviese loca.

Hacia casi una hora que ambos calificaban ensayos en un perfecto y cómodo silencio, sólo interrumpido por el suave sonido de la pluma rasgando el papel.

—No soy Ginny Weasley, por si no se ha dado cuenta.

Hermione lo miró con mala cara.

—Quizá yo debería invitarlo… Ronald nunca ha sido realmente del tipo que toma la iniciativa…

—¿No tenía botellas que etiquetar?

Hermione le lanzó una de sus miradas asesinas que sólo conseguían que sonriera de esa forma suya que la castaña sólo podía clasificar como " _Slytherin_ ".

Hermione le mostró la lengua y volvió a ponerse de pie antes de que el hombre pudiese tomar represalias.

—No quiero volver a mi Sala Común— se quejó Hermione volviendo al sofá frente a la chimenea.

Snape la observó desde su escritorio.

—Nadie le dijo que se fuera….

Por otro par de minutos ninguno dijo nada, el silencio entre ellos era muy común; y se sentía demasiado bien. Hermione parecía absorta en el crepitar de las llamas en la chimenea, hasta que se removió para buscar su varita. Con un suave movimiento una manta apareció sobre ella.

Se reacomodo en el sillón y se dedicó a observar a Snape sin que este lo notara.

Quizá nunca podría comprender cómo habían llegado a eso; a ser amigos, porque podía decir con toda seguridad que lo eran y se sentía increíble solo de pensarlo, aunque no hubiera nadie a quien decírselo. No podía evitar sonreír para si misma sólo con pensar la cara que pondría Ron o peor, Harry, si le dijese que las mejores tardes de todo su año las había pasado encerrada en el despacho del temido profesor de DCAO. Probablemente les provocaría un ataque o algo peor, de ahí que, implícitamente ambos acordarán que lo que fuera que tenían era un absoluto secreto.

Snape término por mirarla de vuelta y ella le sonrió, el hombre se limitó a elevar una ceja y volver a su trabajo.

Hermione no obtenía sonrisas tan a menudo como le gustaría, pero al menos sabía que Snape era capaz de reírse de ella y el chiste que tenia por vida amorosa, todo gracias a Ron.

—¿Me despertarás para irme?— inquirió haciéndose un ovillo en el sofá.

—Siempre lo hago.

Hermione cerro los ojos con una suave sonrisa en la cara y Snape volvió a su labor de calificar ensayos, debía dejar de escuchar a Minerva.

* * *

 _ **¿Review?**_


	3. Chapter 3

Había una persona, una en particular a quien Hermione podría culpar de su extraña y retorcida amistad con el profesor Snape, y esa era Luna Lovegood.

El pocionista nunca hablaba del tema, y posiblemente nunca lo haría, pero Hermione sabía que muy en el fondo él debia estar agradecido con la chica Ravenclaw. Despues de todo,había sido ella quien le había salvado de morir desangrado luego de las mordeduras de Nagini en la Casa de los Gritos, y se habia quedado cob él hasta que fue posible transportarlo a San Mungo cuando finalmente la guerra hubo terminado.

Después de eso, Hermione se había encargado de cuidar al hombre durante su estancia en el hospital porque, a diferencia de Luna, podía soportar sus insultos y malas caras durante un día completo sin sentir la necesidad de llorar.

—¡Oh! No debes preocuparte, Luna. Al profesor no le importa que me quede, ¿cierto, profesor?

El hombre hizo una mueca que Hermione ignoro olímpicamente y desde aquel día, fue ella quien se encargó de aparecer cada mañana en su habitación, alegando que se quedaría a su lado hasta que pudiera dejar el hospital.

Snape nunca comprendió porque repentinamente la castaña estaba tan empeñada ayudarlo.

Pero finalmente el hombre se había acostumbrado a su presencia, a sus incansables intentos por entablar una conversación y a su extraña costumbre de leerle en voz alta cuando pensaba que estaba dormido. Hermione también se había habituado a su compañía, a sus ácidos comentarios que paulatinamente desaparecieron y a sus mudas expresiones que, secretamente, disfrutaba descifrando.

Sin darse cuenta, Hermione había atravesado la barrera que era _Severus Snape_ y había llegado a conocer realmente una milésima parte del misterio que era ese hombre. Snape no se lo había puesto fácil, pero, para cuando pudo darse cuenta, estaba demasiado acostumbrado a la presencia de esa Gryffindor haciendo estragos en su vida como para volver a ser que sea que habia sido antes.

* * *

Hermione sabía que Snape la consideraba su amiga, o eso le gustaba pensar, sin embargo, nunca había tenido una prueba verdadera de lo que el profesor pensaba de ella hasta esa tarde, varios días después del castigo de Slughorn; el mismo día en que había tenido que repetir la dichosa prueba.

—¿Herms?

Ron había permanecido de pie fuera del aula de Pociones durante la hora completa, esperando por su amiga.

Hermione sabía que era la culpabilidad quien lo obligaba a estar ahí, pero en su interior, le gustaba pensar que el pelirrojo tenía alguna otra razón oculta para desear acompañarla.

—¿Cómo salió todo?— saltó encima suyo apenas ella abrió la puerta.—Estoy seguro de que lo haz hecho excelente.

Hermione a penas asintió porque justo ahora, en lo único que podía pensar era en Snape y la poción Revitalizante que dos noches antes le había enseñado a elaborar en la mitad de tiempo de lo que indicaba el libro, cosa que le había ganado la absoluta admiración de Slughorn.

Fue justo en mitad del pasillo menos concurrido del colegio que llevaba al vestíbulo, donde Parkinson y su séquito de víboras aparecieron.

Si bien la guerra había terminado, los resentimientos aún permanecían en el aire, ejemplificados mejor que nunca por cada miembro de la casa de Slytherin que había vuelto al colegio para terminar con sus estudios.

Hermione comprendía el resentimiento de la chica, hasta cierto punto. Su padre había sido remitido a Azkaban apenas la guerra había terminado, con la opción de una pequeña disculpa pública, como habían hecho el resto de los arrestados, a cambio de su libertad. Pero el hombre se había negado.

Su cara de asco, con la que la chica parecía haber nacido, era algo con lo que Hermione no tenía problema, pero por otro lado, la morena no se conformaba con mirarlos mal, aprovechando la menor oportunidad para insultarlos.

Ron amenazó con sacar su varita, pero Hermione no se lo permitió, no valía el esfuerzo. Parkinson tomó eso como un insulto aún mayor que si la hubiese embrujado en mitad de aquel corredor, y cuando Hermione pudo darse cuenta, la morena la había tomando del cabello.

—¡Asquerosa sangre sucia!— fueron sus palabras exactas.

Pero Hermione no se inmutó, porque cuando había decidido ella misma tomar su varita y hacer llorar a Pansy justo en medio del corro de personas que se había formado a su alrededor, lo vio aparecer al final del corredor.

—¡Parkinson!

Incluso Hermione se sobresaltó cuando la voz del profesor se dejó escuchar.

—50 puntos menos Slytherin— sentenció el hombre, ignorando descaradamente los quejidos del resto de las serpientes a su alrededor.

Hermione tuvo que morderse el interior de la mejilla para no sonreír.

—Pero Profesor…

—No quiero restarle 100 puntos a mi propia casa, pero lo haré si no se calla.

Hermione pudo notar como el color desaparecía del rostro de la morena.

Despues, Snape hizo desaparecer al resto de mirones con un grito contundente; nadie deseaba perder 30 puntos por detenerse a mirar donde no le llamaban.

Pansy miró a ambos Gryffindor como si deseara descuartizarlos, pero al final, se alejo por donde habia venido, porque Snape aun no se habia movido y no dejaba de mirarla.

—¡Weasley!

Ron dio un salto en su sitio. Miró a Snape con teror.

—10 punto menos Gryffindor— bramó y Hermione tuvo que contener una sonrisa. Lo conocía lo suficiente para saber qué no se iría de ahí sin haberles arrebatado al menos unos cuantos puntos.

—¿Qué acaba de pasar aquí?— chilló Ginny corriendo hasta ellos cuando Snape desapareció de vista.

Ron le explicó cada detalle, extasiado, porque el mismo Severus Snape le había arrebatado 50 puntos a su propia casa y el pelirrojo aún no podía creerlo.

—Si... Increíble... Los veré más tarde, ¿de acuerdo?— intento alejarse Hermione, pero Ron no se lo permitió.

—Necesitas ver a Madame Pomffrey.

Hermione se sonrojo sólo un poco cuando Ronald la tomo del brazo y la obligó a caminar hasta la enfermería.

* * *

No pudo aparecer en el despacho del Slytherin hasta muy tarde. Porque la Señora Pomffrey los había devuelto justo por donde habían venido apenas los vio en la puerta de su enfermería y luego de eso, Ron no se había separado de su lado por el resto de la tarde. No es como que en realidad le molestara, pero justamente aquel día hubiese preferido no tener a Ronald a encima y así poder desaparecer sin que nadie lo notase.

Entró sin tocar, porque habia algo que le decia que él estaba esperándola.

Cuando entró lo encontró sentado en el sillón. Nunca se sentaba en ese sillón.

—Hola

Snape la miró por sólo un segundo.

—¿Esta bien?— inquirió cuando la castaña aún se encontraba en la puerta.

No había una sola expresión en su rostro que denotará preocupación, sin embargo, era en su voz donde Hermione había aprendido a leer cada una de las expresiones que su rostro ocultaba.

La castaña le sonrió. Sin ninguna otra intención oculta detras de su gesto. Sólo una sonrisa.

—Si.

El profesor asintió como toda respuesta.

* * *

Hermione paso algunos minutos terminando de etiquetar los viales con pociones que no había terminado la noche anterior porque Snape la había obligado a irse si no quería que dejara a su casa sin un solo punto. Y aunque el profesor no le había pedido en realidad que realizara el castigo que supuestamente Slughorn le había asignado, la castaña había aparecido cada noche durante tres días para etiquetar cada vial. Le gustaba hacerlo. Quizá no lo aceptaría, pero le daba un pretexto para pasar tiempo en el despacho del profesor, aunque sabía que en realidad no lo necesitaba.

—¡Me debes 10 puntos!— exclamó cuando hubo terminado y cada poción estuvo en el estante, ordenada alfabéticamente.

—Esto un castigo, ¿si recuerda, Granger?

—¡Hablo de Ron! Le quitaste 10 puntos esta mañana.

No le molestaba realmente, al menos ya no lo hacía. Si bien nunca había compartido el desagrado de sus amigos por el pocionista, él hombre tampoco había sido precisamente su profesor favorito, pero ahora, después de todos los meses en San Mungo, de la recuperación en casa (de la que el hombre se negaba a hablar como si nunca hubiese sucedido) y de esos pequeños momentos que más frecuentemente compartían, el hecho de que él le quitara puntos a su casa no se había convertido más que en una especie de broma que sólo ellos dos comprendían.

—Deberia haberle quitado todos los de su casa.

—¿Por qué?— chilló ella y aunque el sabía que su indignación era fingida, le causó cierta gracia.

—Por ocupar espacio.

Snape era cruel, especialmente con Ron (y con Harry), pero eventualmente, Hermione se había acostumbrado a sus comentarios y en algún punto, había comenzado a reírse de ellos.

—Si hablamos de desperdiciar espacio, el reloj de Slytherin se habría quedado vacío hace algún tiempo.

Al final, nunca dejarían de lado los prejuicios de sus casas.

Snape no pudo negarlo. Los alumnos eran más incompetentes a cada año que pasaba y Slytherin no se había salvado de recibir unos cuantos de ellos.

Hubo otro silencio, de esos que eran muy comunes entre ellos, la castaña finalmente fue y se sentó a su lado. Luego de un rato, cuando Hermione ya se encontraba sumergida en aquel libro de Pociones avanzadas que Snape le habia dejado tomar de su biblioteca personal, el hombre agitó apenas su varita, y una taza de chocolate caliente apareció frente a la castaña.

—¡Uh! Nunca me das chocolate— comentó ella, recordando la cantidad de veces (demasiadas en tan poco tiempo) en que Snape había hecho aparecer una taza de té para ella cuando se quedaba en su despacho hasta tarde, —¿Por qué este día amerita chocolate?

—Callese y bebalo, Granger.

Una fina capa de crema y canela espolvoreada coronaban la taza de porcelana negra que la castaña sujeto entre sus manos, y una pequeña sonrisita se formó en sus labios antes de probarlo.

Snape hizo lo mismo con su propio vaso y cuando la castaña pudo verlo, dejo de sonreír.

—El medimago dijo que no deberías beber— comentó ella mirando severamente al vaso de Whiskey de fuego que había vuelto a la mesita de centro.

—¿Y quién va a decírselo? ¿Usted?

El hombre le dio un largo trago a su bebida.

Hermione lo golpeo en las costillas. Snape no se inmuto; ahora ya no se congelaba cada ocasion que ella lo tocaba.

—Podría hacerlo.

—No lo hará— aseguró el hombre mirandola directo a los ojos —me lo debe.

Habia una sonrisita altanera en sus labios, para Hermione era cada vez mas sencillo distingirlas de sus expresiones de odio habituales.

El intento de molestía en el rostro de la castaña algunas veces divertía al profesor más de lo que debería

—Hablando de eso, ¿no crees que te excediste un poco?

Se reacomodo en el sillón, con las piernas dobladas debajo de su cuerpo, mirándole ahora el costado y con la taza aún entre las manos.

Snape la miró con mala cara.

—Podría limitarse a agradecerme, Granger.

Hermione al contrario, le mostró la lengua.

—Por su culpa mi casa perderá la Copa— le recordó el hombre bebiendo el resto del licor que había en el vaso.

—¿Por ser sangre sucia?— inquirió ella en un puchero.

Snape la miró seriamente. No molesto, sólo serio.

—Por hacerme querer defenderla— replicó

Había algo en el modo en que la estaba mirando y en el sonido de su voz que consiguió que una especie de descarga le recorriera la espalda.

Hermione no se sintió capaz de mantenerle la mirada por mucho tiempo.

—Gracias— susurró, mirando atentamente al fondo de su taza, sintiéndose repentinamente avergonzada.

Esa fue la única ocasión que un silencio incomodo se instaló entre ellos desde esa vez en que Snape se desperto cuando Hermione sostenía su mano, la primera noche que él paso en San Mungo.

—¿Eso significa que soy tu nueva alumna favorita?— inquirió Hermione, rompiendo finalmente la extraña atmósfera que se estaba formando a su alrededor.

—En sus sueños, Granger.

* * *

 _¿Review?_

* * *

Quisiera responder a todos sus comentarios (Gracias, chicos, los amo) pero estoy muy cansada, así que prefiero sólo dejarles el capítulo.

Los amo.


	4. Chapter 4

—Hermione... Estas comiendote las uñas.

—¿Qué? No, yo no...

Harry la miró extrañado. Ron más bien estaba ocupado en hojear el libro de pociones inútilmente.

—Uno de los prefectos de Hufflepuff le dijo a Dean Thomas, que un chico de Ravenclaw le dijo, que Snape nos hará preparar una poción Matalobos.

Hermione se removió incomoda. Había ayudado a Snape a calificar ensayos de último grado la noche anterior, y él ni siquiera había mencionado que pretendía aplicar un examen al siguiente día.

—No hay luna nueva, Seamus, además, son las 2 de la tarde, no hay modo de que Snape nos haga preparar una poción Matalobos— lo tranquilizó finalmente, aunque ninguno de los alumnos Gryffindor parecía realmente tranquilo.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Snape entró creando un silencio sepulcral en la habitación.

—¿Cual es la propósito del polvo de ópalo en el Filtro de paz?— exclamó su pregunta antes siquiera de llegar a su escritorio y cuando giró, todos los alumnos lo miraban en silencio.

Ignoro completamente la mano de Hermione que se agitaba en el aire.

—20 puntos menos Gryffindor, porque cada día me sorprenden un poco más con su incompetencia.

Todos los Slytherin sonrieron.

—¿Cuantos antídotos para el Filtro de Muertos en Vida existen?— continuó, mientras en el pizarrones comenzaban a aparecer las instrucciones del exámen que ahora era inminente.

De nuevo silencio. Hermione aún se agitaba en su banco, con la mano levantada, mientras Harry se limitaba a observarla divertido porque, sabía que igual que siempre, Snape simplemente actuaría como si fuera invisible.

—5 puntos menos Slytherin.

Neville soltó un quejido que sólo Ron escuchó. Snape era un desgraciado.

—¿Cuáles son los tres usos conocidos de la esencia de Díctamo?

Snape se divertía haciendo todo aquello, Hermione lo sabía, pero eso no significaba que le agradase.

—¿Nadie?— inquirió, la burla asomando sutilmente en su fría expresión.

Sólo Hermione agitaba la mano en el aire, pero igual que antes, el profesor se limitó a mirar a través de ella.

—¿Por qué no me sorprende?

—Se utiliza en elaboración de pociones, como cicatrizante para varias heridas y como núcleo en distintas varitas, principalmente fabricadas de roble

Ron palideció cuando la mirada del profesor se clavó sobre la castaña a su derecha.

—Como es su costumbre, Granger, no puede mantener la boca cerrada.

—¡Tu preguntaste!— explotó.

Apenas pudo contener el impulso de cubrirse la boca con las manos por lo que acababa de decir. Pero lo dicho, dicho estaba y no le daría el gusto de verla arrepentida.

El aula se sumió en un silencio impresionante. Los Slytherin (y Parkinson especialmente) no podían contener sus sonrisas porque, seguramente, Snape vaciaría el preciado reloj lleno de rubíes que justo ahora Gryffindor poseía.

—50 puntos menos, Granger, y la veré esta noche en mi despacho— recitó el hombre luego de un segundo de silencio, con tanta calma que incluso a Hermione se le erizo el bello de la nuca.

Pansy sonreía tanto que más tarde le dolerían las mejillas. Aún no había obtenido su venganza por lo ocurrido en el corredor hacia varios días, pero parecía que Snape se la estaba dando.

—¿Qué está mal contigo?— le soltó Ron en un susurro, mirándola como si estuviese loca.

Hermione le devolvió la mirada, retándolo a atreverse a decirle otra cosa.

—Tienes suerte de estar viva— le susurró Neville sobre el hombro del pelirrojo.

—¡Longbottom!

Neville comenzó a sudar instantáneamente.

Hermione pudo notar como una sonrisa casi invisible se formaba en el rostro del profesor.

Estuvo a punto de sonreír, porque era ridículo, simplemente ridículo, cuanto se divertía Snape a costa de toda su casa, aunque nadie lo notará.

* * *

El elixir de la euforia era una poción especialmente difícil, pero todos comenzaron a perder la esperanza cuando el caldero de Malfoy explotó y lleno a toda su mesa de una mezcla gris grumosa.

Neville tragó con desesperación.

—Parece que va a orinarse— se burló el pelirrojo en el oído de Hermione. Pero ella lo ignoró, porque su poción tampoco estaba resultando como debería.

Snape comenzó a pasearse entre las mesas después del incidente porque, obviamente, nadie estaba consiguiendo nada ni remotamente parecido a lo que debería.

Se detuvo un minuto especialmente largo detrás de Ron. Ahora era él quien iba a orinarse.

Hermione tuvo que contener las ganas de girarse y gritarle que se largara; la estaba poniendo nerviosa.

Harry terminó por darse por vencido cuando su poción se tornó en una sólida masa color ocre en el punto en que su libro especificaba que debía lucir _"transparente y ligeramente espesa, justo como la sangre de unicornio"._

Hasta que Snape volvió a su escritorio Hermione se atrevió a buscar su mirada.

Su poción debería, justo ahora, parecerse a la cera derretida y ser de un color amarillo como el pergamino y en cambio, era demasiado líquida, casi como el agua, y comenzaba a tornarse rojiza.

El profesor la miró también por sólo un segundo y después, volvió a concentrarse en el libro sobre su escritorio.

Hermione se pasó las manos por el rostro intentando relajarse. Comenzaba a perder la paciencia y no tenía la menor idea de como solucionar la maldita poción.

Harry parecía muy entretenido observándola.

Agito su poción diez veces más. Siguiendo las instrucciones en el libro a pesar de que su poción estaba lejos de lucir como este especificaba.

Había comenzado a rendirse ante los susurros de Harry de _"deberías dejarlo así antes de que exploté"_ cuando un diminuta nota en caligrafía pequeña y apretada apareció al final del punto número 14 de las instrucciones, el cual recién había realizado.

 _*Agregar 2/5 de cucharada de orégano._

Levantó la vista de su libro y descubrió a Snape mirándola.

Respiro profundo, luchando por no sonreír demasiado porque Harry aún la estaba observando.

Se puso de pie de un salto y corrió hasta el armario en busca del ingrediente.

* * *

Una hora más tarde Snape les ordenó detenerse, porque ya habían explotado tres calderos más (sorprendentemente ninguno propiedad de Neville) y el olor del resto de las pociones comenzaba a ser nauseabundo.

Le ordenó envasar sus pociones y entregarlas, porque el reglamento del colegio le prohibía reprobar a una clase completa sin revisar sus respectivos trabajos primero, y les mandó salir con un gruñido. Estaba harto de todos ellos.

Hermione miró su caldero con orgullo y mientras Neville la observaba maravillado. Su poción era de un prefecto color carmín, justo como el libro especificaba.

Fue la primera en acercarse al escritorio del profesor, porque el resto parecía tomarse un largo tiempo en envasar sus respectivos desastres.

Snape la miró directo a los ojos cuando ella se detuvo al otro lado de su escritorio y le regaló una diminuta sonrisa que Hermione quizo interpretar como cómplice. Ella le sonrió de vuelta. Sabía que nadie podía verlos, todos estaban demasiado ocupados en evitar volar su caldero y de paso la habitación completa.

Snape contempló la ampolleta con la poción por unos segundos y miró nuevamente a Hermione.

Se tomó su tiempo antes de hablar.

—10 puntos para Gryffindor— susurró, apenas moviendo los labios.

Hermione sonrió aún más.

* * *

Cuando Snape volvió esa noche al aula de pociones después de la cena, Hermione ya se encontraba ahí, curioseando entre las muestras de pociones de esa mañana.

Aún no había reunido la suficiente paciencia para revisarlas.

—Potter hizo eso...— le comentó cuando entro en la habitación y la descubrió observando uno de los viales, el que contenía una especie de polvillo oscuro.

—Me sorprende que consiguiera meterlo en el envase.

Snape bufó. Todos sus alumnos eran unos incompetentes, y había bastado esa sola clase para probarlo.

Hermione giró y lo miró. Snape la estaba mirando de vuelta, recargado en el marco de la puerta.

—Siento tanto lo de esta mañana, te juro que yo no...

—Me dio lo que necesitaba — la interrumpió.

Había algo en la sonrisita que asomaba en su rostro que le decía a Hermione que se estaba burlando de ella.

—¿Qué?

—Mi casa está de nuevo a la cabeza.

Si que se estaba burlando de ella.

El castigo resultó, más bien, en Snape explicándole paso a paso como realizar la poción, ignorado el libro deliberadamente y evitando terminar en el mismo desastre que había resultado cada poción esa tarde. El secreto estaba eb el orégano, como Snape le dejó saber a Hermione más tarde.

—Aun no puedo creer que Malfoy explotara su caldero...— comentó ella, mientras observaba la espalda del profesor. Snape había comenzado a preparar los ingredientes para la poción mientras Hermione lo esperaba, sentada a la orilla del escritorio.

—Potter no se ha despegado de la enfermería en todo el día, si le interesa saberlo.

Giró para mirarla.

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos.

—No podías tener razón.

Snape sonrió altanero.

—Hay una apuesta que tendrá que pagar, Granger.

* * *

 ** _¿Review?_**

 _Cortito y sencillo, pero es que tenía muchas ganas de actualizar._

 _Gracias por todos sus comentarios, me iluminan mis días, chicas._

 _Los amo._


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5.

 _ **La apuesta**_ fue culpa de Snape, y Hermione aun no podia creer que precisamente gracias a eso se habían vuelto amigos... o lo que sea que fueran hasta ese momento.

Había pasado un mes desde que Luna había renunciado a sus intentos de ir a San Mungo cada día y conseguir por lo menos una sonrisa por parte del pocionista, y Hermione la había relevado.

Snape tampoco le hablaba, y apenas la miraba. Había algunos días, los _"malos días"_ en que ni siquiera tenía la energía suficiente para insultarla, y había otros, los que eran un poco mejores, en que intentaba echarla fuera de la habitación por lo menos diez veces en una misma tarde.

Ese día había sido especialmente malo, las pociones no estaban surtiendo efecto tan rápido como a Hermione le gustaría, y la herida en el cuello del profesor había comenzado a sangrar de nuevo. Nagini era una serpiente especial, peligrosamente venenosa, y el horrocrux que aún mantenía en su interior cuando había mordido a Snape solo habia empeorado las cosas.

—¿Harry? ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

Había dejado la habitación de Snape sólo por unos minutos. Necesitaba café; con urgencia.

Harry parecía sorprendido de encontrarla ahí, pero Hermione no tenía ni el tiempo ni la conciencia suficiente para notarlo.

—Yo... Umm... Cosas

Hermione asintió. Había dejado de escucharlo en cuanto pudo dar el primer sorbo a su café bien cargado.

—Snape no está mejorando.

Harry no sabía que responder. Se trataba de Hermione, sabía que su corazón era tan grande que no había modo de que tuviera suficiente espacio en el pecho pero, sin embargo, aun no podía creer que realmente, justo en ese momento, luciera ojeras y manos temblorosas a causa del profesor.

—Los medimagos son excelentes, sólo necesita tiempo.

Se detuvieron en la puerta 4815 y Hermione se despidió porque sabía que Snape aborrecía cualquier tipo de visita (incluidas las suyas) y, a pesar de lo que el pensadero había revelado, Harry aún no conseguía procesar tanta información, después de todo, Snape lo odiaba, de eso no le cabía la menor duda y algunas veces, aún se cuestionaba si él también lo odiaba de vuelta.

—¿Me avisas cuando te vayas? Para volver juntos a casa.

Harry asintió con una sonrisa y continuó su camino por el corredor.

* * *

"El retrato de Dorian Gray"

Hermione miró el libro que descansaba sobre la mesita de noche. Si Snape se enterara de la clase de cosas que se dedicaba a leerle mientras dormía...

Sabía que no era necesario. Bien podría leer en silencio y el resultado sería el mismo. Snape no se enteraría, sin embargo, lo hacía por ella. Porque la reconfortaba. Porque observarlo fijamente mientras dormía era raro, demasiado raro.

Los ojos le escosian y hacia ya un par de horas que el vaso de café estaba vacío.

Fuera había oscurecido, demasiado aprisa a su parecer, y Harry aún no había vuelto por ella.

Miró a Snape, aún estaba dormido. No me gustaba cuando pasaba tantas horas durmiendo, le preocupa a que de pronto decidiera no volver a despertar.

Le tomó la mano. Eso también le reconfortaba. Sus manos eran demasiado grandes a comparación de las suyas, pero siempre estaban tibias, a diferencia de las propias...

— _Granger..._

—Granger...

—¡Granger!

Su mano estaba sobre su cabello, pudo sentirla en el segundo en que despertó, pero, cuando se incorporó, el hombre la aparto en seguida.

—¿Qué...? Yo.

Miró en todas direcciones. Siempre lo hacía. Porque se había vuelto una mala costumbre suya, porque debía cuidar de Ron y de Harry. Porque siempre había alguien mirando.

—¡Lo siento!

Reparó en su propia mano apretando con fuerza la del profesor y lo soltó enseguida. Apretaba su mano muy fuerte. Demasiado fuerte. Ya se lo había dicho Ron antes, porque habían dormido tomados de la mano cada noche que habían pasado buscando los horrocruxes y siempre apretaba su mano demasiado fuerte cuando estaba dormida.

Pero Snape no dijo nada, y tampoco aparto su mano de donde se encontraba. Hermione lo hizo primero.

Se había quedado dormida, sobre su profesor, literalmente.

Hacia veintiséis horas que no dormía… o treinta, verdaderamente la cantidad no importaba; no se había despegado de su habitación en los últimos dos días porque parecía que, al primer minuto que ella decidía alejarse, Snape comenzaba a morirse. Y ahora, en algún punto había caído dormida sobre la camilla, aferrando la mano del hombre igual que siempre lo hacía, aunque usualmente, la soltaba mucho antes de que Snape pudiese despertar y darse cuenta de ello.

Snape la estaba mirando raro; debía parecer una loca.

Hacia meses que las pesadillas habían comenzado, cuando terminó la guerra; cuando todos pensaron que la paz finalmente había llegado, comenzaron las secuelas.

Ginny siempre miraba por los rincones, se había obsesionado aprendiendo hechizos de defensa y Ron llevaba el desilusionador a todas partes, como si se hubiese fundido a su mano. George no toleraba mirarse al espejo, y Harry tenía más pesadillas que nunca. Ella también tenía pesadillas, malas y largas; eternas. Había ocasiones en que, después de despertar aún podía sentirse dentro de ellas, como si aún estuviera durmiendo, como si todo a su alrededor fuese a desaparecer de pronto.

Se sentía aturdida. No podía recordar el sueño, nunca los recordaba (a diferencia de Harry) pero la sensación continuaba dentro se su pecho, latiendo a la misma velocidad de su corazón acelerado.

Se aparto el cabello del rostro.

—Harry dijo que él...— se puso de pie torpemente, quería ignorar la mirada de Snape, que había comenzado a seguir cada uno de sus movimientos —... él me avisaría antes de irse... ¡demonios!— se quejó en un murmullo que se suponía, solo ella podía escuchar.

—Potter no se ha ido.

Su voz grave la hizo sobresaltarse. El hombre frunció el ceño.

Necesitaba calmarse.

—¿Ah, no?— inquirió, sintiéndose torpe enseguida.

Se dejó caer de nuevo en la silla.

Sabia que no había nadie ahí ademas de ellos dos. No había mortifagos ocultos detrás de la puerta, ni debajo de la cama de Snape... ni esperando fuera de su tienda...

—¿Granger?

Su voz la trajo de vuelta a la realidad. El profesor se había incorporado en la cama.

—¿Cuál es su problema?

* * *

Pasaron largos minutos sin que un solo ruido volviera a escucharse en la habitación. En algún momento las manecillas del reloj en la pared habían marcado las dos de la mañana y para ese momento, la castaña no tenía la menor intención de moverse de esa silla hasta el día siguiente.

Aún tenía la sensación de que alguien la observaba, como si aún tuviera a todos esos mortifagos siguiendo cada uno de sus pasos...

—Necesita dejar de intentar recordarla.

Hermione brinco en su asiento, porque tanta cafeína en su cuerpo no ayudaba a relajarla y porque, para ese punto, pensaba que Snape habia vuelto a dormirse.

—¿Qué?

Se irguío en la silla. Snape a su vez, se incorporó sobre el montón de almohadas debajo suyo.

—No le ayuda intentar recordar lo que sea que estaba soñando, Granger.

Hermione lo miró sorprendida. Snape lo notó.

—Se reconocer una pesadilla...

¿Qué significaba eso?

¿Qué él también las tenía?

Hermione se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos. Snape la miraba de vuelta, pero la habitación era demasiado oscura para poder encontrar algo reflejado en sus ojos negros.

—Se que la guerra terminó pero...

Se sentía ridícula solo de pensarlo. Había sobrevivido a una guerra. Una maldita guerra contra Voldemort, y no podía enfrentar una pesadilla.

Despegó los ojos de sus manos para mirarlo; para ver como se burlaba de ella. Pero en lugar de eso se encontró con sus ojos oscuros y una expresión extraña dibujada en su rostro.

No se estaba burlando de ella, ni remotamente. A decir verdad, Hermione no tenía la mas mínima idea de lo que podía estar pasando por la mente del hombre.

Se estrujó las manos sobre su regazo.

—Ron no tolera la obscuridad— soltó de pronto —y... George no puede conjurar un patronus y Ginny siempre está paranoica… y Harry tiene pesadillas y yo siempre tengo pesadillas y...

Cerró la boca.

A Snape no debian interesarle sus tonterías; ni había preguntado ni quería saberlo.

—Sufrio un trauma, Granger, todos lo…— dudo un segundo, Hermione se atrevió a mirarlo —… todos lo sufrimos.

No esperaba una respuesta. Mucho menos algo tan alejado de un insulto.

—Pero ganamos…

—Y perdimos demasiado…

Snape la miró de vuelta y apesar de la espesa obscuridad Hermione pudo ver la impotencia en sus ojos.

Debía dar lastima o parecer un desastre, no lo sabía, pero esa noche, fue la primera vez que Snape le habló del pasado; de la marca en su brazo, de la madre de Harry y de la muerte de Dumbledore.

Había algo en la atmósfera de ese momento y en la voz de Snape que a Hermione le hacía sentir que, sólo por esa noche podía preguntar cualquier cosa, lo que deseará y el le respondería, como si verdaderamente confiara ella.

—Pero Harry...

—Potter vio lo que Dumbledore quería que viera.

Hermione sintió ganas de llorar. Snape había dejado de mirarla por un segundo, pero a pesar de la obscuridad, pudo notar una minúscula muestra de dolor reflejada en el rostro del hombre.

—No tenía que...

—Si— la cortó —fue una promesa que yo le hice a Dumbledore.

Snape le habló de la Orden, de los horrocruxes y de Voldemort.

—Y despues yo…— guardo silencio por un largo minuto —… Sólo quería morirme…— susurró, como si de pronto hubiese olvidado que Hermione aún estaba ahí.

Quizo tomar su mano; aún estaba en el mismo sitio en la camilla, tan cerca de las suyas que sólo debía estirar los dedos y podría tocarla.

Snape lo notó.

Hermione se encontró a si misma mirándolo a los ojos.

—¿Hermione?

Snape fue el primero en desviar la mirada y Hermione no tuvo mas remedio que girar y averiguar quien la estaba llamando.

Harry le estaba sonriendo desde el marco de la puerta.

—¿Estas listo para irte?

—En realidad— el moreno se rasco la nuca —solo… Umm… Creo que me quedaré… Lo siento, Herms.

Y se fue de ahí, dejando a Hermione completamente confundida y a Snape con una sonrisa burlona en la cara.

—Pero…

Miró a Snape sin comprender, aunque el hombre parecía saber algo de lo que ella no se enteraba.

—¿Qué?— le espetó, porque no me gustaba ser ella la única persona en esa habitación que parecía que no se enteraba de nada.

—Las enfermeras hablan, Granger.

La castaña entrecerro los ojos. De pronto, el pocionista parecía muy divertido con la situación.

—Esos dos terminarán durmiendo en la misma cama.

—¿Esos… dos? ¿De qué habla?

Snape tenía una sonrisa rara en la cara, una sonrisa que Hermione más tarde catalogaría como la sonrisa de *"se algo que tu no".*

—Potter esta en la habitación 4819, Granger.

Hermione fruncido el ceño y Snape casi pudo notar como un foco se encendía dentro de su cabeza.

—Pero esa es la habitación de…— abrió mucho los ojos, porque la idea sonaba simplemente imposible y porque, por primera vez Snape había decidido hablarle de Harry para algo más que insultarlo.

—¿Qué estas...? ¡No!— exclamó ella escandalizada.

Snape se estaba burlando de su cara.

—No...— lo considero un segundo —¡No!

—Se lo apuesto.

Sonaba demasiado seguro. Hermione soltó una carcajada.

—¿Estas apostando conmigo?

No supo de donde vino eso, pero finalmente se atrevió a dejar los formalismos de lado, y a Snape no parecía importarle, así que no pensaba dejar pasar esa oportunidad.

—Si esta dispuesta a perder la apuesta...

Hermione lo miró decidida.

—Acepto.

Fue esa la primera ves que le sonrió, y él le sonrió de vuelta.

* * *

Harry apareció finalmente al siguiente día, y Hermione se convenció a si misma de que sonreía tanto porque, simplemente, era una persona muy feliz.

Snape le regaló otra de sus enigmáticas sonrisas, a las que fácilmente podría acostumbrarse, cuando se despidió esa noche.

—Llamas violeta.

Se detuvo en la puerta.

—¿Qué?

Lo miró intrigada.

—Son relajantes... la ayudaran con las pesadillas.

No sonrio, pero de algún modo extraño y retorcido Hermione podía sentir una sonrisa en sus palabras.

Fue esa noche que Hermione descubrió dos cosas: que el fuego de colores era la cosa favorita de Snape en todo el mundo y que, por algún motivo, el hombre parecía haberse olvidado de cuanto la odiaba.

* * *

 ** _¿Review?_**

* * *

 _Gracias por todos sus comentarios, son los mejores :')_


	6. Chapter 6

—Deberías volver.

La miró con una ceja levantada.

Estaba muy ocupado con la caja de grageas que tenía en las manos. Hermione le robó unas cuantas.

Era sábado, y Snape parecía especialmente sorprendido de verla ahí, porque sus _"incompetentes amigos"_ estaban a la mitad de un partido importante de quidditch y ella estaba ahí, sentada en su sofá, comiendo sus dulces.

—Slughorn no es tan bueno.

—¿Hablando mal de un profesor, Granger?

Tenía esa sonrisa burlona en la cara. Algunas veces se sentía como si fuese su payaso particular.

—Solo digo que retomes las clases de Pociones de último año.

—Suficiente tengo con verles la cara una vez al día.

Le arrebató la caja de las manos, porque se estaba terminando las de chocolate.

—¡Por favor!

Hizo un puchero.

Snape aún se estaba burlando de ella.

Slughorn finalmente había vuelto de donde sea que se hubiese metido y Snape había terminado por abandonar las clases de pociones para las cuales lo había estado supliendo. Ron aún no podía dejar de alegrarse al respecto; Hermione no podía sentirse del mismo modo.

—Sólo las de último año— insistió.

Snape sólo parecía interesado en su caja de grageas, y Hermione no pensaba devolvérselas.

—No me complace de ninguna forma enseñar a los incompetentes de sus compañeros.

Hermione bufó y el profesor aprovechó para recuperar su caja de dulces.

—No es justo— se quejó.

Snape la miró raro. Hermione evito mirarlo de vuelta, pero sabía que su ceja elevada debía estarle preguntando de donde venía aquella insistencia, aunque extrañamente, no la cuastionase en voz alta.

La verdad era simplemente ridícula. Slughorn no era malo, era un gran profesor en realidad, pero ese no era su problema. Su problema era Snape, porque le echaba de menos. Si, era ridículo, porque le veía cada día y cada noche e igual le extrañaba cuando veía Slughorn frente a la pizarra cada día a las dos de la tarde. Era Snape quien debería estar ahí. Había terminado por acostumbrarse a sus movimientos silenciosos entre cada caldero, y a la caligrafía pequeña y apretada que aparecía mágicamente en las esquinas de su libro de texto, a esa voz grave que utiliza cuando entraba al aula, a esos deberes especialmente interesantes que tanto disfrutaba resolviendo, y a mirarlo fugazmente entre el humo de las pociones cuando sabía que solo él podía darse cuenta.

Slughron nunca cuestionaba a Neville sobre nada, ni a Ron ni a Harry, ni tampoco le quitaba puntos a ninguna casa y, Ron la encerraría en San Mungo si la escuchase, pero las clases de pociones así ya no eran divertidas.

Y DCAO era casi igual, pero no era lo mismo…

Debía llevar demasiado tiempo mirando al infinito, porque Snape había dejado de interrogarla con la mirada.

La caja de grageas estaba casi vacía.

De algún lado le salió un suspiro, y el profesor volvió a mirarla.

Hermione sonrió para si, porque, de pronto, sólo podía pensar en lo extraño que era lo mucho que a Snape le gustaban los dulces.

El hombre fruncio el ceño.

—Prefiero tus clases de pociones— concluyó.

Había tres ultimas grageas esperándola al fondo de la caja.

—Tendría un problema si no lo hiciera.

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír y Snape se inclinó para quitarle una de las grageas de las manos, porque era la última de chocolate.

* * *

—No estuviste en el partido.

Harry fue el primero en notarla en cuanto a pareció por el hueco del retrato. Estaba jugando ajedrez magico con Ron, o mejor dicho, Ron jugaba y Harry se limitaba a perder una pieza en cada movimiento.

—Necesitaba estudiar.

Los ojos verdes entrecerrados le dijeron que no le creía.

Harry sospechaba. Hacia unos meses la había tomado del brazo y la había llevado a la escalera de los dormitorios, porque pasaba demasiado tiempo en la "biblioteca" incluso para tratarse de ella misma, y la curiosidad por saber con quién estaba saliendo terminaría por matarlo.

Lo negó, lo negó con tanto hincapié que fue obvio que algo tenía escondido.

—Como digas...

Harry sonrió raro. Algo estaba planeado.

—Ron— lo llamó, sin dejar de mirar a la castaña —¿no crees que Hermione pasa demasiado tiempo en la biblioteca?

El pelirrojo se alzó de hombros.

—Es Hermione…— repuso, sin mostrar el más mínimo intereses.

Ronald si que sabía ponerla de mal humor.

Ginny le saltó encima cuando se estaba alejando, porque había decidido que prefería estar en cualquier sitio que no fuese ahí.

—Necesitamos vestidos.

La miró confundida. No; no necesitaba un vestido.

Ginny leyó la confusión en su rostro.

—El baile es en dos semanas.

Hermione miró a Ron de reojo, pero el pelirrojo no se enteraba de nada, ocupado en jugar ajedrez y en ser un idiota.

—Eso… no iré.

Ginny estaba escandalizada.

—No tengo una pareja para el baile, Ginny.

Habló fuerte, más de lo que en realidad pretendía, aunque Ginny no lo notó, y el idiota de Ronald tampoco.

Harry se estaba riendo, y Hermione estaba segura de que no era de su caballo hecho añicos en la orilla del tablero.

—Pero los chicos irán y a Dean no le importa que vayas con nosotros, ¿cierto, Dean?

El moreno asintió desde el otro lado de la Sala Común.

* * *

Encontró a Snape en su despacho dos días más tarde, porque la mitad de su domingo lo había utilizado en escuchar a Ginny hablar de zapatos y vestidos y la otra mitad en escuchar a Ron explicar con lujo de detalles cada impresionante parada que había realizado durante el partido.

Hablaron un largo rato, sobre libros y pociones y todas esas cosas que al parecer Slughorn estaba olvidando enseñarles.

Snape estaba ocupado, revisando deberes y un examen con el que esa misma tarde había hecho llorar a cada una de sus clases y aún así, tenía el tiempo para conversar con ella y para hacerla reír y para sonreirle de vez en cuando.

—El baile es en dos semanas— soltó ella de pronto. Hacia un rato que ambos se habían quedado callados.

Snape bufó. Otra vez con lo mismo. Ya lo sabía de sobra; hacia varios días que McGonagall había comenzado a fastidiarlo al respecto.

 _—A Dumbledore le hubiera encantado todo esto—_ era siempre su alegata.

A él le importaba un comino lo que Dumbledore hubiese querido o no. Estaba muerto. Lo había matado.

McGonagall lo sabía, él lo sabía y todos los sabían, y aún así no dejo de fastidiarlo.

 _—Deberías llevar una pareja, Severus._

Era como volver a tener a Dumbledore encima, igual que antes, cuando siempre encontraba algún momento para fastidiarlo.

—Debo comprar un vestido.

Snape miró a su alrededor, como si hubiese alguien más ahí con quien Hermione pudiese estar hablando.

—¿Necesita dinero...?

Rodó los ojos.

—No quiero comprar un vestido— aclaró, dejándose caer en el sofá detrás suyo.

—No lo compre...— replicó, como si fuese la respuesta obvia —La vida es bastante más simple de lo que piensa, Granger.

Hermione no supo si la miraba, porque se tiró en el sofa, dándole la espalda.

No era simple y Snape lo sabía aunque pretendiese no hacerlo.

Ansiaba ir a ese baile. Ansiaba ir con Ron al baile, y sin embargo, había ciertas cosas que simplemente se había negado a considerar. Como el vestido.

El vestido, y el color, y el corte y las mangas…

—¿Granger?

Hermione se sobresalto. Snape estaba mirándola desde la puerta.

—Tengo una clase que dar, ¿piensa quedarse o…?

La Gryffindor se puso de pie de un salto. Tenía algo que hacer.

.

Conseguir el permiso no fue difícil. Snape se lo hubiese dado, estaba segura de ello, sin embargo, por algún motivo, le daba vergüenza pedírselo.

Slughron a penas y había mirado el pergamino. La adoraba tanto como cada palabra que salía de su boca, y sin apenas explicar nada consiguio su autorización firmada.

* * *

—¡Hey, Hermione! Tu saldrás esta noche, ¿cierto?

Ron tenía el pijama puesto y Hermione sólo quería patearlo.

—Tu también eres prefecto por si lo has olvidado, Ron.

—Lo se, lo sé, pero no hacemos falta los dos ahí afuera. Además, tu eres la mejor atrapando alumnos fuera de la cama.

Le giño un ojo, pero a ella no le hizo gracia.

—Eres la mejor.

Y el pelirrojo se simplemente se fue a dormir.

.

Al final, Ronald le había echo un favor largándose a dormir, porque ahora tenía el tiempo a solas que necesitaba.

Madame Pince le había mirado mal cuando apareció justo esa noche en la puerta de la biblioteca, con la autorización firmada en la mano, porque era tarde, muy tarde, y lo único que la mujer quería era finalmente poder irse y descansar de todos esos alumnos ruidosos, incapaces de respetar la paz de una biblioteca.

—Date prisa— le espetó, y la reja de la sección prohibida se abrió delante de sus ojos.

No quería darse prisa; quería quedarse ahí, observar cada libro, cada título. Pero al final, encontró lo que buscaba y salió de ahí con paso rápido, temiendo que la bibliotecaria pudiese descubrir el título que llevaba entre las manos.

Debería hacer rondas, buscar alumnos merodeando por los pasillos y ese clase de cosas para las que Ron decía que era "la mejor", sin embargo, nadie nunca salía de su torre después de las 12 desde que Hogwarts había vuelto a abrir sus puertas. El dolor aún estaba fresco y el miedo de encontraba ahí, instalado en cada rincón del colegio.

.

No necesito mucho tiempo considerándolo, para decidir qué la torre de Astronomía podía funcionar perfectamente de escondite.

Encendió una flama color azul en el interior de un frasco a modo de lámpara antes de comenzar a leer. Snape le había contagiado su gusto por las flamas de colores.

 _"Venenos y sustancias Intoxicantes para fines oscuros"_

El título no era prometedor, pero ya lo habia leído antes, y sabía lo que estaba buscando.

Habia pasado cerca de una hora y el fuego aún ardía dentro del frasco cuando Snape apareció frente suyo. Casi como si se hubiese materializado ahí mismo. Era increíble como era podía desplazarse tan silenciosamente que parecía que flotaba sobre el suelo.

—¿Granger? ¿Qué demonios esta haciendo?

Su corazón, literalmente, se saltó un latido. Cerró el libro a toda prisa, levantando una espesa nube de polvo frente a sus ojos.

Snape sabía reconocer un libro sacado de la sección prohibida sin siquiera mirarle el título, Hermione estaba segura de ello.

Se removió incómoda en su sitio.

No se suponía que nadie la encontrase ahí, mucho menos Snape.

Vale, había sido una idiota por escoger cualquier sitio que no fuese su habitación para ocultarse, porque tenía una cama con docel y cortinas que podía hechizar para mantener cerradas el tiempo que quisiera, pero también se suponía que eran las dos de la mañana y no había nadie fuera de la cama, y en cuanto a Snape; él nunca se acercaba a ninguna de las torres, mucho menos a la de Astronomía.

Snape continuó mirándola, y Hermione se sintió diminuta frente a sus ojos.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí?

No estaba segura de cómo intentaba hacer sonar su voz, pero como fuese, no quedó más que en un patético intento.

Snape la ignoró y solo continuó mirándola, esperando por su respuesta.

Hermione bufó.

Snape tomo aquello como alguna clase de señal, porque terminó por sentarse a su lado. Hermione se sintió aún más pequeña.

—Slughorn dijo algo está tarde, sobre veneno de serpiente azul del este de Brasil…

Snape aún la miraba interrogante.

—… y recordé que leí sobre ello, en un libro de la sección prohibida, cuando intentábamos ayudar a Harry a averiguar qué era un horrocrux, en el sexto año. Y Slughorn dijo que en su viaje encontró a un hombre que criaba a estas serpientes y…

Se estaba desviando del tema, y la mirada de Snape le decía que él lo sabía.

—El veneno de serpiente azul puede borrar cualquier cicatriz del cuerpo…— se atrevió a decir finalmente.

Habia dejado de mirar al profesor, y ahora se miraba las rodillas.

No sabía si Snape lo había captado, pero deseaba que no lo hiciera.

—El vestido…

Su voz la tomo por sorpresa. Sonaba más grave, más baja; como esa noche en el hospital San Mungo. Algo tenían las noches que hacían a Snape parecer diferente.

No sono como una pregunta; Hermione sabía que no lo era.

Fue esa noche que ella descubrió que Snape sabía leerla mejor que a un libro abierto.

—El vestido me recordo que yo… no he vuelto a descubrirme los brazos… y…

Snape la estaba mirando muy fijamente.

Lo sabía, debía sonar como una idiota.

—Olvidalo, ¿quieres?

Intento irse, porque decirlo en vos alta la hacia sentir aún más ridícula y porque justo aquella noche, no sentía ganas de mirar a Snape burlándose de ella. De ella y del idiota de Ronald.

—Granger…

Snape la tomo del brazo para deternla y cada vello de su cuerpo se erizo.

Nunca antes la había tocado.

Fue raro; mirarlo a los ojos mientras él aún la sujetaba, pero aún así no pudo hacer otra cosa que seguir mirándolo.

Sus dedos estaban ahí, justo donde tenía la cicatriz.

—Solo es una cicatriz.

 ** _Sangre sucia_**

No era una cicatriz, era una marca.

No la soltó en seguida.

Su mano se sentía demasiado caliente sobre su piel, a pesar de la tela del suéter. Y un frío extraño le invadió cuando finalmente la soltó.

Quería sentir ese calor de nuevo.

—Ademas, no llegará a ningún lado siguiendo un estupido libro.

Hermione lo miró. No quería pedirle ayuda en voz alta, y al parecer Snape lo entendió.

* * *

 ** _¿Review?_**


	7. Chapter 7

—El hechizo Incorum provoca sangrado interno, Granger.

Hermione dio un respingo. Snape se encontraba inclinado detrás suyo, leyendo sobre su hombro.

—¿Qué? No es cierto.

—¿Quiere que lo probemos con Weasley?

Snape tenía una sonrisa burlona en la cara, Hermione lo sabía aunque no estuviese viéndolo.

—¡No! El libro específica...

—Granger, ¿cuando va a entender que esos libros estan escritos por idiotas iguales a Gilderoy Lockhart?

—Pero aquí dice...

—¡Yo soy el profesor de Defensa, señorita Granger!— exclamó el Slytherin, consiguiendo una carcajada de la castaña. Quiza ese habia sido su proposito desde un comienzo.

Hacia meses que Hermione habia comenzado a prepararse para los EXTASIS (años, si se lo preguntasen a Ron) y ahora, Snape tambien era testigo de ello.

Lunes de Pociones, viernes de Defensa e incluso algunos jueves de Astronomía; definitiviamente Snape parecía saberlo todo respecto a todo.

Cuando Hermione aparecío la primera vez en su despacho, cargada de libros y dispuesta a hacerle cuentas preguntas vinieran a su cabeza, Snape no opuso la menor resistencia, y desde aquel día, Hermione se habia instalado en su oficina, tres días de cada semana, a veces unos cuantos más, a absorber cuanto le fuera posible de un Snape que parecía muy dispuesto a resolver cada duda que le brotaba de entre los labios.

—Según tu, TODOS los libros en el mundo estan equivocados.

—Evidentemente.

Hermione le sonrio, porque Snape estaba haciendo lo mismo.

—Los EXTASIS son en menos de seis meses y tu no dejas de corregir cada cosa que yo creo estar aprendiendo— le recriminó, acercandose al otro lado del escritorio y sentándose frente a su profesor. Snape fijo su atención en el caldero sobre la mesa; hacía casi dos horas que había comenzado a preparar una poción Oculus y estaba muy cerca de estar lista.

—Deje de quejarse, Granger, si no quisiera no estaría aquí.

Hermione lo miró con fingida indignación. Snape puso su sonrisa burlona y volvió a concentrarse en las semillas que estaba moliendo.

Hermione se quedó sentada ahí largo rato, olvidándose de todos los libros que aún tenía que estudiar, y dedicándose sólo a mirar a su profesor. La manera tan suave en que movía el contenido de su caldero, y como podía rebanar las plumas de aguila gigante con semejante delicadeza.

—¿Qué?— inquirió la hombre cuando reparó en la mirada embelesada de la chica, que lo observaba inclinada sobre el escritorio, apoyando la barbilla en su mano derecha.

—Me gusta verte hacer pociones — susurró, con una pequeña sonrisa.

Snape fruncío el ceño, sintiéndose raro bajo los ojos enormes de la castaña.

* * *

—¡Hey, Hermione! ¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo?

El martes por la mañana, Harry la sorprendido en el Gran Comedor durante el desayuno.

La castaña miró al pelirrojo enseguida, esperando alguna reacción de su parte, pero él estaba ocupado, mirando con ojos de amor a su plato lleno de estofado y papas.

—¿Qué dices?

Un cantidad imposble de comida viajó a la boca del pelirrojo mientras tanto.

—¿Qué?— escupió, cuando reparó en la mirada de Hermione clavada en su frente.

—Nada...

Ron no lo noto, ocupado en zambullirse en la bandeja llena de chuletas de cerdo recién aparecida en la mesa, pero Hermione lo estaba asesinando con la mirada.

—Claro, Harry, me encantaría ir al baile contigo— respondió al fin, haciendo énfasis en sílabas innecesarias, ganándose una mirada extrañada de Ron.

Harry también contempló a su amigo. Ron en cambio, le sonrió a su plato y volvió a dedicarse a comer.

Harry bufó, su amigo era un caso perdido.

* * *

—¡Mañana!

Ginny le brincó encima cuando se dirigía al aula de pociones, el viernes por la tarde.

—¿Qué?

Se había desvelado, estudiando Runas Antiguas, y Encantamiendos y Defensa, y su percepción en ese justo momento no estaba ni al veinte por ciento.

—¡Los vestidos, Herms! ¡Los vestidos!

Ginny daba saltitos frente suyo.

Cierto, los vestidos. Faltaba una semana para el baile y al parecer nadie se cansaba de hablar al respecto. Nadie excepto Hermione… y Snape.

—¿Mañana, de acuerdo? ¡No lo olvides!

Le gritó entre la multitud de alumnos que habian comenzado a arrastrarlas a lados opuestos del aula de pociones.

—Como digas.

—Si ellas compraran vestidos quiza debamos comprar una túnica, Harry.

Los chicos aparecieron a su lado un segundo después.

—¿Iras al baile?— inquirio Hermione enseguida, arrojando a Harry a un lado para poder verle la cara a Ronald.

—Pues...

En ese momento Slughorn comenzó a hablar y Hermione ya no consiguió escuchar la respuesta del pelirrojo.

—Se que todos acordamos que el examen aplicado por el Profesor Snape durante mi ausencia será solamente una triste experiencia para ustedes— soltó una de sus sonoras carcajadas y sólo algunos lo secundaron, Ron entre ellos. A Hermione no le causó gracia.

—Pero...— las risas se detuvieron y Hermione se irguio en su asiento —… el profesor dejó preparado un último examen que me gustaría que todos resolviéramos…— observó las expresiones desconcertadas de sus alumnos y volvió a sonreír —… como un ejercicio, muchachos. Dudo mucho que el profesor Snape realmente espere que alguien sea capaz de realizarlo por su cuenta…

El hombre parecía especialmente feliz aquel día y Hermione simplemente no le encontraba la gracias a todos esos comentarios de los que él tanto reía. Se limitó a dejar de escucharlo, garabateando distraídamente en las esquinas de su libro de texto, hacía muchas hojas que las pequeñas anotaciones de Snape había dejado de desaparecer.

.

Después de hora y media y el vergonzoso acontecimiento de Slughorn desapareciendo la desastrosa poción de su propio caldero cuando pensaba que nadie miraba, la habitación estaba llena de humo de colores y Hermione tenía el peor humor que Harry le había visto en mucho tiempo.

—¿Cual es tu problema?— le preguntó Ron al oido, con la odiosa falta de tacto tan característica en él. Hermione lo miró mal.

—Es una poción para la memoria, Ronald, cualquier alumno que haya estudiado propiamente para sus TIMOS sabría realizarla con los ojos cerrados, a diferencia del profesor Slughorn.

Su voz se había tornado chillona. Harry se estaba riendo por lo bajo.

Ron la miró como si hubiese enloquecido.

—Necesitas mejorar tu mal genio.

Hermione tenía la navaja para cortar raíces apretada tan fuerte que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos.

Ron optó por volver a lo suyo antes que le castaña decidiera apuñalarlo, y lella hizó lo mismo, su poción estaba a diez minutos de estar lista, aunque su humor parecía empeorar a cada segundo que pasaba.

—Sólo tienes que cortarlas en cuatro partes— le gritó-susurró a Neville luego de unos cuantos minutos, porque el castaño estaba cortando las raices de valeriana en trozos diminutos y el ruido del cuchillo golpetenado en la tabla de madera estaba terminando con su paciencia.

El pobre Gryffindor se sobresaltó.

—Si, si, claro... Gracias.

—¡Señor Longbottom!

Slughorn se detuvo detras del castaño. Los habia descubierto.

Hermione se tenso, por puro reflejo, porque, si se tratara de Snape, posiblemente ambos tendrían un castigo asegurado y 30 puntos menos para su casa cada uno. Pero, como era obvio, Slughorn no era Snape.

—Sientese mas cerca de la señorita Granger, siempre es bueno tener un compañero del que aprender, ¿cierto?

No recibio respuesta, pero al parecer no le importo.

—Pero mi poción...

—¡Oh! eso no importa, muchacho.

Y con un movimiento de la varita del profesor, el caldero de Neville quedo vacío y reluciente.

—Vamos, vamos— lo alentó a ponerse de pie, y el Gryffindor arrastró su banco hasta sentarse junto a la castaña.

Hermione casi podía ver la sonrisa burlona de Snape dentro de su cabeza.

—Lo siento, Herms...

—Esta bien.

Bufó. En dos minutos su poción estaría terminada. Neville no tenia nada que tocar y definitivamente solo lo dejaría mirar, ¿que podía salir mal?

—Algo esta saliendo mal— se quejó Harry cuando la masa verde que tenía por poción estupio las raices de valeriana hasta el otro lado del aula.

—Solo agrega dos escarabajos violeta, enteros — los trucos secretos de Snape eran la cosa mas maravillosa en el mundo.

—¿Y si me los escupe a la cara?— se quejó el moreno, ganandose una carcajada de parte de su amiga.

—¿Escarabajos violeta?— corroboró Neville a su izquierda, sacandolos del fondo de un frasco casi vacío.

—¿¡Qué!?— Hermione se sobresaltó, girando a prisa para detenerlo, pero ya era tarde...

.

La piel le quemaba y por un efímero segundo la idea de quedar ciega el resto de su vida le congelo cada célula de su cuerpo.

Las carcajadas de Parkinson le retumbaban en los oídos y sentía un par de manos sobre sus hombros, pero aún no se atrevía a abrir los ojos.

—¡Señor Longbottom!— Slughorn se abrió paso con dificultad entre el corro de alumnos que se había formado en torno a la mesa de los cuatro Gryffindor —acompañe a su compañera a la enfermería, por favor. Granger, no debe preocuparse, la Señora Pomffrey seguramente puede resolverlo.

Cuando finalmente se atrevio a abrir los ojos, todos habian vuelto a sus asientos excepto Harry... y Malfoy.

—¿Estas bien, Harry?— inquirio el profesor. Por eso Malfoy estaba de pie.

—Si, pero yo acompañare a Hermione a la enfermería.

—Esta bien, muchacho, vuelve a sentarte, el señor Longbottom puede hacerlo por su cuenta.

* * *

—¡No me toques!— le espetó en cuanto hubieron salido del aula, y Neville se quedo temblando en su sitio.

Cuando pensó que había conseguido alejarse sola del aula de pociones, descubrio a Neville siguiendola silenciosamente.

La señora Pomffrey la hizó esperar sentada en una camilla mientras terminaba de hacer lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo en su despacho.

Neville se movió incomodo frente suyo por un momento, hasta que terminó decidiéndose por sentarse a su lado.

—Herms…

—¡No digas nada!— lo cortó antes de que comenzará, porque tenía tantas ganas de petrificarlo que si él seguía hablando posiblemente terminaría haciéndolo.

Madame Pomffrey volvió finalmente luego de unos minutos, curiosamente seguida por el Profesor Snape.

—Gracias, profesor— se despidió la mujer, pero Snape ya no estaba escuchándola, porque había repado en ambos Gryffindor al fondo de la enfermería.

.

—¿¡Qué pasó!?

Neville iba a desmayarse, Hermione estaba segura.

—Esta bien...— intentó intervenir, porque, si las miradas mataran, y comenzaba a pensar que Snape sabía el modo de hacerlo, Neville estaba exhalando su último aliento.

Hermione no tenía idea de que había sucedido con su cara, pero debia lucir fatal, porque Snape la miró por un segundo especialmente largo.

—Longbottom, fuera de aquí.

No gritó, pero su voz grave fue suficiente para poner a Neville nervioso de nuevo.

—Pero el profesor Slughorn dijo…

Snape iba a maldecirlo, Hermione estaba segura.

—Esta bien, Neville.

Neville la miró una última vez, pero salió de la enfermería tan rápido como le permitieron sus piernas.

.

A Madame Pomffrey no le hizó ninguna gracia que Snape se la llevase de la enfermería, y a Snape no le hizó ninguna gracia que la mujer intentara detenerlo.

 _"¡Soy quien decidide en mi enfermería, Snape!"_

 _"¡Y yo en mi colegio, Pomffrey!"_

Si Hermione no sintiera las mejillas tiesas se hubiera reído de la cara que había puesto la mujer cuando Snape la arrastró fuera de la enfermería.

* * *

Snape cerró la puerta de su despacho con un sonoro portazo.

—¿Cómo se siente?— inquirió enseguida y por un efímero segundo, Hermione pensó que Snape iba a tomarla por los hombros.

—Bien, estoy bien— balbuceó intentado sonar tranquila, pero los ojos habían comenzado a esocerle.

—¡Slughorn es un incompetente!— vociferó.

—¿Hablando mal de un profesor, profesor Snape?

Intento hacerlo reir, algunas veces, cada vez mas, lo conseguía, pero esta ocasión no fue una de ellas.

—¡Pudo dejarla ciega!

Había algo en la reacción de Snape que estaba subiendole el ánimo, a pesar de las heridas abiertas y del cabello que se había tornado violeta.

Snape desapareció por una pequeña puerta al fondo de la habitación que, Hermione sabía, conducía a sus habitaciones. La castaña terminó sentadose a la orilla del escritorio y unos segundo después, el peofesor se acerco a ella con una botella de algo azul en una mano y algodón en la otra, aún molesto.

—¡No se quien le permitio volver a Longbottom en primer lugar!

Se detuvo frente a ella. Hermione estaba esperando a que Snape le entregara la pocion, pero para su sorpresa, él mismo comenzo humedecer el algodón.

Pensó en decirle que ella podía hacerlo, que no era necesario y sin embargo, se mantuvo en silencio, sin moverse de su sitio, mientras Snape se encargaba de curar cada herida y ampolla que se habia formado en su rostro.

Hermione lo miró a los ojos, y él la miro de vuelta. Estaban demasiado cerca.

Pasaron algunos minutos en completo silencio y por algún motivo que Hermione desconocía, no dejó de mirar los ojos del profesor ni uno sólo de ellos.

—A mi no me mire como si fuera mi culpa— susurró luego de tanto tiempo sintiendo los ojos castaños sobre su rostro.

El hombre tenía una sonrisa apenas perceptible dibujada en la cara.

Hermione se removió en su sitio.

—Es tu culpa, ciertamente.

Su sonrisa diminuta se volvio sólo un poco mas grande. Se estaba convirtiendo en una mala costumbre suya; inicialmente, cuando Hermione lo fastidiaba en su habitación en San Mungo cada día, había intentado evitarlo, pero todo se había quedado en un intento hacia un largo tiempo y ahora, casi no le importaba hacerlo cada ocasión que tenía a la castaña enferente.

—Nadie le ordeno ayudar a ninguno de sus amiguitos.

Hermione le regaló una mala mirada, pero su intento de parecer molesta se vio frustrado cuando él presionó la herida en su frente con el algodón húmedo.

Intento no quejarse en voz alta, pero la mueca en su rostro era suficiente.

—¿Duele?

—No.

Tenía que ser Gryffindor.

Snape la miro ligeramente divertido, pero continuo aplicando la poción con más suavidad, si es que eso era posible.

—Sus amigos no valen las cicatrices…— comentó distraídamente.

Hermione lo miró preocupada.

—¿Cicatrices?

Pero de nuevo, Snape se estaba burlando.

—No es divertido— se quejó ella con un puchero.

—No, por supuesto que no.

—Esto no sería necesario si tu no te empeñaras en poner tus pruebas tan difíciles.

—Esto no sería necesario si dejara pensar a sus amiguitos por si mismos— recalcó el profesor mirándola fijamente. —A pesar de los diminutos cerebros que sabemos que tienen — agregó.

—En primer lugar, esto no sería necesario si le hubieses llevado la poción Oculus a Madame Pomffrey en otro momento.

La ceja de el profesor se elevo, interrogante.

—Porque estaría en la enfermería y no aquí, contigo.

—¿Le molesta?— inquirió él, dejando por un segundo su labor de curarle las heridas y dedicándose sólo a mirarla.

Era extraña la sensación de estar seguro de conocer la respuesta a su propia pregunta.

Hermione lo miró con un deplorable intento de seriedad.

.

Snape curó cada herida, grande y pequeña, con una delicadeza sorprendente para el tamaño de sus manos y cuando al fin terminó, contempló a la Gryffindor por un largo segundo.

—Tiene suerte de que su poción este lista— soltó, sin moverse de su sitio, a pesar de haber terminado.

Ella abrió demasiado los ojos.

—¿Tu...?— no podía creer que realmente habia realizado su poción.

Una sensacion extraña, como un calor que la llenaba desde el pecho se extendío por todo su cuerpo.

Su cara debia decir más de lo que deseaba, porque Snape se le quedo mirando. Así como estaba, sentada sobre el escritorio, Snape no parecía tan alto. Sus ojos estaban casi a la misma altura.

—Yo se lo que es llevar una marca no deseada encima, Granger.

De nuevo, su voz sonaba suave. Quiza y después de todo, no eran las noches las que lo hacian hablar así, quiza era ella...

De pronto, a Hermione le entraron tantas ganas de abrazarlo, de abrazarlo fuerte y de enterrar la cara en su pecho, que tuvo que morderse el interior de la mejilla hasta hacerse daño para no cometer semejante tontería.

—¿Se siente mejor?

La voz de el Profesor la trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

—Si… si— repuso con una sonrisa y Snape le sonrió de vuelta.

Sin nada oculto detrás; sólo una sonrisa.

* * *

 ** _¿Review?_**

* * *

 _El capítulo que más trabajo me ha costado hasta ahora, y aún así, el que me quedo más largo._

 _Gracias por todos sus reviews, chicas, las amo._


	8. Chapter 8

—No iré al baile con Ronald.

La respuesta tardó varios segundos en llegar.

—Los dramas de su vida amorosa no son ni mi prioridad ni mi mayor preocupación, señorita Granger.

Hermione sonrió. Sabía que bromeaba.

—Harry me invitó, ayer, y le dije que si.

—¿Y eso es mi problema por qué…?

—No se… ¿porqué eres mi amigo?

No recibió respuesta alguna. La curiosidad por enderezarse y averiguar si el hombre estaba sonriendo le pico por unos segundos en el pecho, pero al final, continuo en su sitio, observando el techo.

—Creo que te equivocaste— añadió luego de varios minutos.

—¿Mmh?

—Si Draco y Harry estuviesen saliendo, irían junto al baile.

—Maravillosa deducción, señorita Granger— se burló el hombre y sin luchar demasiado por evitarlo, Hermione también sonrió. —pero, por si lo olvidó, yo nunca sugerí que Potter y Malfoy terminarían saliendo.

Hermione se había enderezado finalmente, y lo miraba por encima del respaldo del sofá, con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Si eso sucede después, es sólo una… consecuencia.

—¡Eres un tramposo!— exclamó la chica y otra vez, consiguió hacerlo reír.

Hermione apareció en el despacho de su profesor de Defensa el sábado a las ocho de la mañana, porque Ginny le había enviado un _patronus_ para despertarla desde las siete en punto, porque no le apetecía desayunar a la misma mesa donde Lavander y Parvati ya estaban sentadas, y porque sabía que lo encontraría despierto a pesar de la hora.

Habían desayunado juntos, si es que así podía llamarsele a la bolsa enorme de malvaviscos muggles que ambos habían deborado. Si, Snape amaba esos malvavisco y Hermione posiblemente era la única que lo sabía.

Después, Hermione sólo se había quedado tirada en el sofá, porque era el sofá más cómodo que había conocido en toda su vida, y Snape había vuelto a su escritorio, a terminar con la torre enorme de trabajo que lo estaba esperando.

—Tengo que irme— anuncio la castaña una hora más tarde.

—¿Por qué?— se le escapó al profesor sin permiso y Hermione sonrió un poquito.

Snape nunca le preguntaba más de la cuenta, en realidad, a penas le preguntaba nada. Charlaban y reían y aunque el silencio era frecuenta (y aún así cómodo) siempre había algo de lo que podían pasar horas hablando y aún así, Snape apenas preguntaba nada sobre su vida.

Pero era sábado por la mañana y por algún motivo, el verla aparecer por su despacho tan temprano le había hecho pensar que quizás la chica pretendía pasar ahí metida con él el resto de la tarde. Por su puesto que estaba equivocado.

—Hogsmade me espera, necesito comprar un estúpido vestido.

Se puso de pie con pesar.

—Tu deberías comprar un traje.

La ceja izquierda del profesor de disparó bien alto.

—¿Va a empezar a fastidiarme igual que McGonagall?

Hermione soltó una carcajada, y se detuvo en la puerta para girar a mirarlo.

—Y debería llevar una pareja, profesor Snape.

Desde que Snape se había quejado en voz alta con la castaña, cuando McGonagall le insistió con lo mismo por cuarta vez en la misma semana, Hermione no se había casado de mofarse al respecto.

El profesor rodó los ojos y Hermione terminó riendo de nuevo. Había apoyado su costado contra el marco de la puerta, y estaba mirando muy fijamente a su profesor como considerando algo importante, aunque aun tenía la sonrisa en los labios.

—Deberías llevarme al baile.

El hombre la miró fijamente por un segundo.

—Una lástima que ya haya dicho que si a Potter— replicó el profesor, siguiéndole el juego.

—Tendremos que dejarlo para después, entonces— bufó la castaña con fingido pesar.

—Lamentablemente.

Hermione no pudo contener una carcajada y a Snape se le escapó una sonrisa.

* * *

—El rojo, definitivamente el rojo, ¿Cierto?— había dejado de hablar con ella, quiza no lo hacía desde un comienzo.

Hermione rodó los ojos con fastidio. Pero era su culpa, por estar parada ahí frente a ella en primer lugar.

—¿Que opinas?— Parvati asintió efusivamente y Lavander continuó —El rojo, el rojo es excelente. O yo podría llevarme el rojo... tu deberías probarte el azul— de nuevo hablaba con ella, o con Parvati o con las dos.

Hermione la miró mal, quiza con la peor mirada que encontró en su repertorio, pero solo Ginny parecío notarlo, por que Lavander había vuelto a ignorarla.

—O podrías probar con el negro— sugirió la pelirroja con una sonrisita.

Hermione quería golpearla a ella también.

—No entiendo que demonios hace ella aquí— le espetó de mala manera cuando la pelirroja la acompaño hasta el fondo de la tienda, con más vestidos preparados para probarse

—Herms... Lavander también es mi amiga…

La castaña bufó.

Vale, no era culpa de Ginny, pero en sus cinco minutos de inmadurez (como Snape llamaba a esos momentos en que despotricaba en contra de alguien, especialmente contra Parkinson), aún no lograba superar lo que había sucedido hacía dos años entre Ronald y…

—¡Hermione!— canturreó Lavander irrumpiendo en sus pensamientos. Se acercó a ambas, seguida de Parvati —¿Te importaría quitarte el vestido? Quiero probar como me queda.

Ginny agradecio que la varita de su amiga estuviera bien guardada al fondo de su bolso.

—De hecho, Lavander…

—Estaba a punto de probarse el negro— intervino Ginny aprisa, arrastrando a Hermione al vestidor más cercano —Ya te lo pasó cuando termine.

—Gracias, Gin— replicó Lavander con su voz chillona encaminándose de vuelta al frente de la tienda.

.

—Lavander es mejor de lo que crees, quizá hasta te agradaría…

Hermione le arrebató el vestido de las manos cuando Ginny se lo pasó por debajo de la puerta y la pelirroja terminó decidiendo que quizá era mejor quedarse callada.

El vestido no tenía cierre por ningún sitio, o botones o broche, era de esos vestidos que a Ginny tanto le gustaban, pegados al cuerpo, y que no había otra forma más que ponérselos a punta de varita.

Se pasó un largo rato mirando su reflejo en el espejo, tanto que Ginny tuvo que golpear en la puerta para preguntarle si necesitaba ayuda.

—Estoy bien, sólo es que…

Es que lucía espectacular.

El vestido rojo estaba bien, pero el vestido negro…

Quería el vestido rojo porque Lavander quería el vestido rojo, pero el vestido negro… el vestido negro lo quería porque simplemente era hermoso.

Un pensamiento extraño le surgió de pronto, mientras aún se miraba al espejo.

A Ronald le gustaba el color rojo… pero a Snape le gustaba el color negro.

* * *

Pansy la odiaba, desde el incidente del corredor, muy seguramente desde mucho tiempo atrás, pero últimamente se encargaba de recordárselo cada que veía la oportunidad. Ahora, por fin Hermione comprendía lo que Harry había tenido que soportar cuando Malfoy no dejaba de fastidiarlo. Y ahora ella también estaba obsesionándose con Parkinson.

Ron sabía que la odiaba, y Harry sabía que la odiaba y Snape sabía que la odiaba, y Pansy especialmente sabía que la odiaba, y lo disfrutaba.

Y ese mismo martes, Pansy Parkinson se encargó de arruinarle un poquito la vida a la castaña, aún sin siquiera intentarlo.

.

—¡Iugh! ¿Te imaginas? ¿Qué puede ser peor que eso?

—¿Criar babosas explosivas por un mes?— sugirio Harry, dando un gran mordisco a la tostada que llevaba en la mano izquierda.

Ron soltó una carcajada.

Hermione alcanzó a sus amigos en el corredor, frente al retrato de la Dama Gorda.

—¿Qué ocurre?— inquirió cuando los tres se encaminaron a la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

—Los profesores colgaron ya las listas de alumnos para sus clases de EXTASIS, o lo que sea…— intento resumir el pelirrojo, restándole importancia con un ademán —probablemente te escogieron en todas.

Los tres se detuvieron frente al tablón de anuncios en una pared de la Sala.

Ronald tenía razón, la habían escogido en todas… casi todas.

—¿Pociones? ¿Con Snape?— se quejó Seamus que también se había detenido a leer las listas —No gracias. Ni siquiera es su asignatura.

Harry y Ron estuvieron de acuerdo.

Hermione paseo los ojos por entre la lista de nombres rápidamente.

*Corner, Michael.

*Malfoy, Draco.

*Nott, Theodore.

*Parkinson, Pansy…

13 Slytherins y un Ravenclaw, y ningún Gryffindor.

Por algún motivo, no fue ese el causante de su molestia, pero el apellido Parkinson se le quedó grabado en la retina.

—Me alegra que Snape tampoco te haya escogido— la voz de Ron le llegó hasta los oídos.

Y Hermione sintió que enfurecía sólo un poquito más.

—¿Qué estas haciendo?

Harry intento detenerla cuando arranco el pergamino del tablero, pero su amiga ya se había encaminado al hueco del retrato.

* * *

—¿¡Qué es esto!?

Snape a penas se inmutó, y por algún motivo eso enfureció aún más a Hermione.

Cerró la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria al entrar a la habitación.

—Pase…— susurró el hombre; la sonrisa burlona dibujándose en su cara.

—¿Qué es esto?— habló despacio, intentando sonar más tranquila de lo que en realidad se sentía.

Agitó el pedazo de papel frente al rostro del profesor, de nuevo, Snape no se inmutó.

—Ahora tendré que volver a pegarlo, Granger.

Intento hacerla sonreír, pero obviamente no estaba funcionando.

—¡No estoy en tus listas!

Snape la observó apenas con una ceja levantada.

—¡Pociones avanzadas!— exclamó la chica visiblemente alterada —Se lo que hiciste— continuó, apuntándolo con un dedo acusador —¡Pociones avanzadas para el último curso y yo no estoy en tus listas!

Snape sonrió ligeramente, y Hermione explotó un poco más.

—¡Soy la mejor alumna del curso! ¡De cualquier curso! ¡Soy mejor que todos los Slytherin que seleccionaste juntos!

—Me sorprende su modestia.

Hermione lo miró con mala cara. Snape tuvo que contenerse para que la sonrisa burlona no apareciera de nuevo en su rostro.

—¿Por qué no estoy en tus listas?— exigió saber cada vez más molesta.

—Por que cada que lo desea, Granger, irrumpe en mi despacho y tiene su propia clase particular…

Hermione abrió la boca para responder algo, pero él no se lo permitió.

—… además, no tiene caso que desperdicie su tiempo en una clase que no necesita.

—¡Tu sabías que necesitaba estudiar para mis EXTASIS!

—Creo que lo se mejor que nadie.

—Y aún así, no. Estoy. En. Tus. ¡Listas!

—¡Porque me he sentado cada día a estudiar con usted, Granger!

Snape había dejado la voz que reservaba sólo para ella a un lado, y ahora, usaba esa voz que guardaba cuidadosamente para Harry, Ron, y los niños de primer año.

—¿Usted cree que pierdo mi tiempo sentándome a estudiar también con Parkinson?

Vale que eran amigos, pero no por ello Hermione podía aparecer y gritarle solo porque estaba teniendo un mal día.

—No lo se, ¿lo haces?

¿Y eso a ella qué le importaba? Snape podía hacer con su vida lo que le viniera en gana y aun así, Hermione se descubrió a si misma demasiado interesada por escuchar una respuesta.

Snape bufó. No podía hablar en serio.

—¿Lo haces?— insistió un poco más fuerte.

—No tengo tiempo para escuchar sus tonterías, Granger.

Ahora estaba molesto. Verdaderamente molesto.

—Eres muy injusto conmigo— exclamó arrojando lo que quedaba del letrero destrozado sobre el escritorio del profesor.

El deseo de restarle cuantos puntos tuviera Gryffindor le burbujeo en la garganta pero por algun motivo, el hombre simplemente no se atrevió a hacerlo.

—Salga de mi despacho, Granger.

* * *

Cuando Hermione volvió a su habitación el jueves por la tarde, después de el peor día que había tenido en una semana de por si terrible, había un paquete esperándola sobre su cama.

Lo miró cuidadosamente, sin acercarse demasiado, haciéndolo levitar frente suyo por algunos segundos sin atreverse a tocarlo.

Se trataba de una bolsa de terciopelo negro, cerrada cuidadosamente con un liston dorado y en su interior, pudo distinguir la forma de una botella.

Había una botella y una nota.

Era un vial pequeño, parecido a los que utilizaban en clase para envasar sus pociones. No reconoció enseguida el líquido azul turquesa que resplandecía en su interior, como si estuviese mezclado con oro en polvo, hasta que leyó la nota.

No era más que una sola línea. Distinguió esa caligrafía enseguida.

 _"Lamento que este molesta conmigo"_

El corazón le dio un vuelco dentro del pecho.

Era una idiota.

* * *

El viernes comenzó y terminó sin que Hermione lo notara y para cuando se dio cuenta, eran las tres de la tarde del sábado y Ginny la estaba sacando de su habitación.

—¡Es hora de arreglarse!

Hermione no se había atrevido a utilizar la poción hasta aquel mismo día, mientras tomaba una ducha. Apenas el líquido azul tocó su piel, la cicatriz comenzó a desaparecer.

Tres horas más tarde, Hermione se encontraba fuera del despacho del profesor de Defensa, arreglada y enfundada en su vestido de gala, y nerviosa.

Le tomó un largo rato decidir si debería tocar o simplemente irrumpir dentro como se había acostumbrado a hacer.

Finalmente tocó.

—Adelante.

Snape la miró fijamente en cuanto abrió la puerta. Sus cejas elevadas no sólo le preguntaban qué hacía ahí, si no que estaba sorprendido de verla.

Se detuvo en el marco de la puerta por lo que le pareció una eternidad antes de entrar y cerrarla, y mientras tanto, Snape no dijo una sola palabra.

—Hola.

Tonta, tonta, tonta.

No recibió otra respuesta más que el ceño fruncido del profesor. Si bien lamentaba que estuviera molesta con él, no significaba que él no estuviese molesto con ella.

—Yo…— carraspeo —… quería agradecerte por la poción.

Snape a penas la miró por el rabillo del ojo.

—¿Funcionó?

Hermione sonrió un poquito.

—Sabes que si, tu la preparaste.

Otra vez silencio. Incómodo silencio.

—¿Qué opinas?— se atrevió a preguntar después de unos segundos, extendiendo un poco los brazos, porque de pronto, le importaba _demasiado_ lo que él pensara.

Snape bufó.

—Permitirle hacer con mi vida lo que le venga en gana, Señorita Granger, no implica que deseo convertirme precisamente en su asesor de moda, para eso tiene a Potter y a la chica Weasley— replicó el hombre mirándola a la cara, no al vestido.

Hermione sonrió un poquito aunque Snape de nuevo había dejado de mirarla.

—Solo responde, ¿te gusta?— insistió ella, avanzando un par de pasos hasta acercarse al escritorio.

—La opinión que menos debe importarle es la mía.

Snape no la miró, porque el libro en su escritorio era jodidmente más interesante que la chica de pie frente suyo.

El silencio volvió.

—Es negro; lo escogí negro.

—Es lo que veo, aunque, creo que Weasley prefiere el color rojo.

Hermione dudó un segundo antes de mirarlo, pero él no estaba mirándola de vuelta.

—A ti te gusta el negro.

—Lo cual es irrelevante — replicó él, mirándola finalmente, con una especie de brillo condescendiente en los ojos.

La castaña no fue capaz de seguir mirándolo.

—Creí que tu también irías al baile.

Snape volvió a despegar la vista de su libro, pero no para mirarla.

—Se le hace tarde— respondió el hombre ignorando completamente las palabras de la chica

Hermione no se movió de su sitio y Snape terminó mirándola de nuevo, como si estuviese esperando que la chica se fuera.

—No se pedir disculpas, ¿de acuerdo?

Snape, que había regresado su mirada al estúpido libro que Hermione deseba lanzar a la chimenea, volvió a mirarla.

—Y estoy segura de que tu tampoco, así que sólo deja de estar molesto.

—No estoy molesto.

—¡Oh! Vamos, por favor.

—Potter debe de estar esperándola.

Hermione entrecerro los ojos, y estaba a punto de dar media vuelta e irse, pero terminó deteniéndose.

—Sonrieme.

—¿Disculpe?

—Así sabré que ya no estás molesto conmigo.

Snape la miró muy serio, con esa clase de mirada que le provocaría a Neville un ataque de ansiedad.

Y al final, le regaló un pequeña sonrisa.

—Se le hace tarde para su baile.

Hermione le sonrió de vuelta y, quizá no lo noto porque ya había dado media vuelta para irse, pero la sonrisa del profesor se ensanchó un poquito más.

* * *

 ** _¿Review?_**

* * *

 _Chicas gracias por todos sus comentarios, no se imaginan como me alegran mis días (:_

 _Dejenme saber si les gustó este capítulo, y espero no tardar demasiado con el siguiente que, les anticipó, estoy disfrutando demasiado escribiendo y creo que hasta ahora es mi favorito._

 **Un beso**.


	9. Chapter 9

Cuando Hermione volvió a la escalera del vestíbulo, donde Ginny debería estarla esperando, fue como viajar 4 años al pasado, al Torneo de los Tres Magos, a la noche del Baile de Navidad.

Cada detalle era hermoso. Los enormes árboles que flanqueaban las puertas del Gran Comedor, llenos de brillantes estrellas doradas que flotaban a su al rededor llenando el vestíbulo de una calida luz ambarina, y el olor a comida que emanaba desde el interior del Salón era delicioso.

El vestíbulo había comenzado a llenarse de alumnos, todos enfundados en preciosos vestidos y túnicas; cada uno luciendo fantástico.

Por un segundo era como si todo fuera perfecto, como si ninguna guerra desastrosa hubiese pasado sobre Hogwarts; como si todos fuesen felices de nuevo.

Fue entonces cuando Ron apareció.

Era como si de pronto todo a su alrededor hubiese desaparecido y sólo Ron estaba ahí, al pie de la escalera, luciendo guapísimo con su traje azul marino que hacía brillar sus ojos y su sonrisita torcida que con el tiempo había ido perfeccionando.

Sólo eran él y ella.

Y Ron también la estaba mirando. Y también le estaba sonriendo…

Hasta que Luna apareció y Ginny apareció y Lavander apareció y Harry tambien apareció y todos estaban hablando y de pronto, Ron ya no estaba mirándola a ella, porque su pareja había aparecido, con ese vestido rojo que ella misma había estado a punto de comprar, y bajando la escalera a prisa, hasta donde el pelirrojo estaba esperándola.

Hermione hizo lo mismo. Harry también la estaba esperando, y era difícil decidir quién se veía más guapo en su traje de gala, porque los ojos del moreno también parecían brillar un poco más aquella noche.

—Luces hermosa.

Hermione sonrió, mucho.

—Y tu, te ves encantador.

El moreno soltó una carcajada.

—¿Vamos?

Harry la descubrió mirando a Ron una última vez antes de tomarlo del brazo y encaminarse con él al Gran Comedor.

—¿Te digo un secreto?— le susurró al oído. —Ron también sabe que eres la chica mas bonita de todo el colegio.

Hermione le sonrió, realmente necesitaba escuchar eso.

—Y él es el más idiota por dejar pasar la oportunidad de venir contigo, pero no le digas que te lo dije.

* * *

El Gran Comedor lucía aún mas espectacular; con sus doce árboles enormes, cubiertos de nieve resplandeciente que nunca se derretía y rodeados de cientos de esferas de luz que se suspendian en el aire, y con el cielo nocturno salpicado de estrellas brillando en el alto techo.

Hermione estaba sentada en una de esas pequeñas mesas circulares que se hallaban repartidas por todo el contorno de la pista de baile cuando Snape apareció; dos horas después de haberlo dejado en su despacho, o quiza un poco más.

Había algo que Luna estaba contándole, sobre Neville y esa maravillosa planta que le había obsequiado hacia algunos días, pero la castaña había dejado de escuchar, y el tenedor con un trozo de tarta que estaba escurriendo mermelada de fresa sobre el mantel se quedó suspendido frente a su boca por un par de segundos, en los que sólo fue capaz de perseguir a Snape con la mirada.

La levita había desaparecido, aunque igual su traje de gala era completamente negro y la capa que llevaba esa noche también era negra y, Hermione no estaba segura de porque, pero aún así había algo que lo hacía lucir diferente, y eso le gustaba.

.

—Dijiste que no vendrías.

Le tomó más tiempo del de le hubiera gustado (demasiado) pero al final, Hermione consiguió librarse de sus amigos por un segundo y llegar hasta el pocionista al otro lado del Comedor, que miraba a todos a su alrededor con su ceja izquierda ligeramente levantada y su mirada de "esto es una pérdida de tiempo".

—Realmente necesita dejar de poner palabras en mi boca, Granger.

Hermione sonrió un poquito y estaba segura de que Snape estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo.

—Tienes que bailar conmigo.

La ceja del profesor se elevó mas de lo habitual, y la castaña tuvo que contener una carcajada.

—¡Herms!

Ginny le estaba haciendo señas desde el otro lado de la pista.

—Una lástima, señorita Granger.

Hermione le sonrió, y Snape le sonrió solo un poquito con los ojos.

—No te libraras tan fácil— lo amenazó.

No solían hacer eso; hablar tan libremente cuando había tanta gente mirando, pero a Snape no pareció importarle y Hermione no iba a dejar pasar esa oportunidad.

—Ya veremos.

.

—Ron te está buscando— le saltó encima la pelirroja en cuanto la vio acercarse, tenía una manera muy extraña de mover las cejas cuando estaba emocionada.

—¿Qué…?

La arrastró hasta una mesa.

Y comenzó a hablar sin parar (era increíble como no se hacía un nudo en la lengua de lo rápido que hablaba), que si Ron quizo llevarla al baile desde siempre, que si Lavander no significaba nada, que si Ron tenía mas de media hora buscándola, ciertamente, Hermione no estaba prestandole demasiada atención.

.

—¿Bailas?

Finalmente el mencionado pelirrojo apareció

Hermione lo miró sorprendida.

—No, Ronald, no bailo.

—Vamos.

Le estaba sonriendo. Una sonrisita torcida, seductora, que le recordaba vagamente a otra persona, aunque ni el pelo, ni la cara, ni sus manos pequeñas tuvieran algo que ver.

Hermione miró en su dirección (de esa otra persona), pero Snape estaba ocupado charlando con Hagrid, o asintiendo con desagrado a lo que sea que el gigante le estaba diciendo.

Su mano aun estaba estirada frente suyo, esperandola.

Hermione lo miró. Estaba tan molesta con él; furiosa, y aún así, finalmente se puso de pie.

Hacía casi 20 minutos que Ginny la había abandonado en su mesa _"—Sólo un segundo Herms, ya vuelvo"_ y había estado resistiendo el pulso de levantarse e irse, hasta que Ron apareció.

El pelirrojo la arrastró hasta la pista de baile. Si; en algún punto de la vida el chico torpe que solía ser Ron Weasley había aprendido a bailar…

.

Snape no se había movido de su sitio, y Hagrid no parecía dispuesto a dejarlo ir tan fácil y mientras tanto, Hermione no podía dejar de preguntarse porque de pronto era tan conciente de su presencia.

Hubo un segundo, cuando Ron la hizo girar especialmente rápido, en que sus miradas se encontraron. A pesar de la sala abarrotada, a pesar de encontrarse muy lejos uno del otro, a pesar de que Ronald había vuelto a robar su atención un segundo después, pudo notar que Snape había estado observandola.

Pero Ronald también lo notó.

La miro fijamente por un segundo.

—No mereces que te preocupes tanto por él— susurró, mirando él también en la dirección del profesor.

—¿Que quieres decir?— se detuvo abruptamente, a pesar de que la música aún estaba sonando.

—Es un mortífago, Hermione. ¿Tienes idea de la cantidad de cosas horribles que ha hecho? Alguien _como él_ no merece que alguien _como tu_ use su energía interesandose por él.

—¿Y tu que sabes al respecto?— le espetó. Estaba comenzando a molestarse, pero igual Ron no consiguió callarse.

—Lo que todo el mundo sabe, Hermione— hablaban en susurros, pero estaban muy cerca de convertirse en gritos —No olvides que fue él quien asesino a Dumbledore.

—¡Eso no fue así y tu lo sabes! Harry te lo dijo.

—Si, y también nos dijo como Slughorn modificó sus recuerdos. ¿No crees que Snape pudo hacer exactamente lo mismo?

—¡No! No lo creo, Ronald.

Ron la estaba mirando con los ojos muy abiertos, como si le fuera imposible creer lo que la castaña le estaba diciendo.

—¡Snape siempre protegió a Harry!

—¡No! Harry se protegía a si mismo, ¡nosotros lo protegíamos! Él no…

—Ni siquiera sabes de lo que estás hablando.

—¿Por qué te empeñas en defenderlo?

—¡Se llama tener sentido común! Algo que es obvio que tu no tienes.

Ron abrió la boca para responder, pero fue otra voz la habló en su lugar.

—¿Te importa?

Era Lavander, y al parecer le habla a ella. Hermione está vez no se preocupó por ocultar su expresión de fastidio.

Pero el pelirrojo respondió antes de que la castaña pudiera decir nada.

—No.

Hermione se quedó congelada en su sitio, mientras el pelirrojo la miraba una última vez antes de darle la espalda, y sujetar el cuerpo de Lavander entre sus brazos. Un segundo después, la castaña abandonó el Gran Comedor como un huracán, empujando fuera de su camino a más de un alumno distraído.

Y Snape se dió cuenta de eso. Y también se dió cuenta de que la chica Gryffindor (quien quiera que fuera) estaba besando al imbécil de Weasley.

* * *

Snape no la siguió, porque salió demasiado a prisa del Gran Comedor como para poder alcanzarla y porque hacia casi veinte minutos que Hagrid no se callaba y no parecía dispuesto a dejarlo ir. Tampoco la buscó (y el recorrido que hizo hasta el retrato de la Dama Gorda fue sólo un recorrido nocturno), así que cuando volvió a su despacho, lo que menos esperaba era encontrarla ahí, aunque quizá y si lo pensaba mejor, no era tan raro, después de todo, ella era la única persona en aquel castillo que conocía la contraseña para entrar a su despacho.

—Me debes un baile.

La voz de Hermione lo recibió apenas abrió la puerta. La bolsa de malvaviscos que apenas había probado aquella mañana ya iba por la mitad y la castaña sentada en el sofá, con el vestido un poco arrugado y el cabello rebelde escapando del elaborado peinado, lucía… extraña.

—¿Hermione?

Pensó que había estado llorando. La castaña pudo notarlo en la prisa con que entró en la habitación, y en el timbre de su voz, y en el hecho de que su apellido se había transformado en su nombre.

Le sonrió, sólo con los labios, no con los ojos, y Snape se detuvo al otro lado de la mesita frente al sofá.

La miró detenidamente.

—Ni lo piense, Granger.

Se acercó hasta ella y le pasó sobre los hombros la capa negra que hasta hace unos minutos vestía él mismo.

Ella podría conjurar una manta para cubrirse del frío, o mejor aún, podía deshacerse del estúpido vestido de una vez por todas, pero en cambio, se cubrió mejor con la pesada capa que aún estaba tibia.

Y que olía a Snape.

—¿No lo vale, cierto?

Se había encerrado en los sanitarios del segundo piso por un buen rato, se había mojado la cara y retocado el maquillaje, no se suponía que ahora la voz aún le temblara.

Snape se sentó a su lado.

—Es demasiado inteligente para esto, Granger.

—Para Ron— aclaró ella —soy demasiado inteligente para Ron… quiza no lo soy tanto.

De pronto Snape parecía serio.

—Si lo repite demasiado terminara creyéndolo.

—¿Tu lo crees?

Quizá estaba llorando, quizá no, igual, un apretado nudo se le había alojado en la garganta.

—Por supuesto que no.

¿Realmente creía de tal modo en ella?

¿Por qué Ron no podía ser igual? Cierto, Ronald no era ni de cerca Severus Snape.

Miró a Snape a los ojos y se rió de su idea. Si, Ron no era Snape. Pero la risa no salió de su cuerpo y en lugar de eso, sintió que la voz se le atoraba en la garganta y está vez, no le importó contener el impulso de enterrar el rostro en el pecho de Snape.

Su cuerpo estaba demasiado cerca del suyo. La culpa era de él por sentarse tan cerca.

Hermione lo sintió congelarse bajo su cuerpo, pero, por solo un segundo se dió el lujo de ignorarlo. No estaba llorando, no realmente, pero se quedó _ahí_ por solo un momento. Necesitaba _eso_ aunque no logrará comprender porque; ya después Snape le gritaría o la echaría de su despacho o lo que fuera.

Sin embargo, eso nunca sucedió. Snape solo se quedó ahi donde estaba, quieto, casi como petrificado, sin saber, de pronto, donde debería poner las manos.

—Estoy siendo ridícula, lo siento…

Pero no se movió y Snape tampoco.

Quiza y podría quedarse _ahí_ sólo un segundo más.

* * *

—¿Te digo un secreto?

—¿Mmh?

Hacia un buen rato (quizas no tanto) que Snape habia comenzado a pasear las puntas de los dedos sobre el brazo desnudo de la castaña, apenas rozandole la piel, como si ni siquiera se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

—Bese a Ronald...

No recibió una respuesta en seguida; a decir verdad, no estaba segura si esperaba que Snape le respondiera algo.

—En la guerra— continuo cuándo el silencio se volvió demasiado largo —pensé que todos íbamos a morirnos.

Los movimientos del profesor se detuvieron, quiza y después de todo si que era consciente de lo que estaba haciendo.

—Supongo que uno tiende a hacer estúpideces cuando piensa que es su última oportunidad.

Al parecer, en medio de todo, siempre buscaba la forma de hacerla reír.

Y funcionó.

—Creí que pasaría algo después, ¿sabes?

Se lo había dicho muchas veces antes; no le interesaba en absoluto lo que aconteciera en su vida y la de Ron, sin embargo se quedo ahí, escuchando en silencio; volviendo a acariciarla.

* * *

—¡Harry!... ¡Harry!

El moreno se detuvo una vez más en su intento de abandonar el Gran Comedor.

—¿Qué pasa, Ron?

—Hice una estupidez...

Harry compuso una mueca de "¡Vaya novedad!" que Ronald no supo interpretar enseguida.

—¿Qué fue esta vez?

Había comenzado a caminar de espaldas hacia el vestíbulo, como si tuviese mucha prisa por alejarse del barullo del baile; Ron comenzó a seguirlo sin darse mucha cuenta de ello.

—¿Recuerdas lo que ocurrio en la guerra?

—Muchas cosas ocurrieron en la guerra, Ron.

—Ya sabes... eso que te conté...

—¿Despues de que Hermione te besara frente a mi cara?— Harry se estaba riendo.

—Si.. yo... bueno si.

Ron estaba tan rojo como su cabello.

—¿Y que con eso?

—¡Si! Es que... creo que yo hice una tontería.

—Ron, ¿quieres ir al punto?

—Bueno, es que, despúes de todo lo que paso, cuando... cuando Hermione se mudó con nosotros...

Harry lo sabía, había estado ahí, en la misma habitación para ser mas exactos, y aún así Hermione se lo había contado con lujo de detalles y Ron se lo había contado con lujo de detalles y hasta Ginny se había encargado de contárselo con lujo de detalles.

"Un tiempo"…

Para dejar que las cosas se compongan, para volver a Hogwarts, para recuperar un poco de nosotros mismos, había dicho Hermione.

Para superarlo todo, había dicho Ron.

—Si, Ron, lo sé, lo sé— lo cortó.

—Vale, bueno el punto es que... ¿Vas a alguna parte?— el pelirrojo se detuvo abruptamente, dandose cuenta de que el Gran Comedor se encontraba ahora bastante más lejos de lo que pensaba.

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No! Claro que no.

Harry también se detuvo y la sonrisita que le regalo a su amigo no parecía tan convincente, pero Ron tenía cosas más importantes de que preocuparse.

—¿Cuál es el punto, Ron?— insistió, porque el pelirrojo se había quedado callado.

—¡Si! Eso… le dije acerca de Snape.

La ceja elevada del moreno fue suficiente pregunta.

—Tu sabes de lo que habló, y ella debería saberlo. Pierde su tiempo preocupándose por ese murciélago.

Harry soltó una carcajada.

—¿Sigue visitado a Snape?— inquirió distraídamente.

El moreno parecía demasiado feliz, y Ron estaba comenzando a fastidiarse.

—¡Y yo que sé! Espero que no.

Ahora fue Harry quien se detuvo (porque otra vez se estaban moviendo) y miro al pelirrojo como haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por no reírse.

—Ron, has estado quejándote de lo mismo por meses, pareciera que estás celoso de Snape.

Volvió a reírse. Quiza y había tomado demasiada cerveza de mantequilla ahora que Ron lo pensaba.

—¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que no!— escupió enseguida, cómo si la sola idea le asqueara, pero había enrojecido un poquito.

—Vale, Ron, son sus asuntos, tienes que discutirlo con ella, decirle de una vez por todas que es lo que sientes, sólo recuerda que si la lastimas yo mismo voy a asesinarte, ¿de acuerdo?

Soltó otra carcajada.

—Tengo que ir a un sitio así que sólo, no seas tan idiota con ella, por favor.

Ron frunció el ceño, porque definitivamente habían caminado mas de lo que había notado, y el moreno desaparecio por la puerta que conducía al baño de prefectos.

El pelirrojo no le dio demasiada importancia.

* * *

Despertó abruptamente varias horas después, con la sensación de estar cayendo desde un sitio muy alto y el sonido de pasos dentro de su cabeza.

Le tomó varios segundos darse cuenta de donde estaba, y otros tantos recordar que hacía ahí.

No quería despertar a Snape (si; el pocionista también estaba dormido) pero ya era demasiado tarde, y el hombre la estaba mirando con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Yo… Nada, lo siento…— balbuceó.

Pero Snape lo sabía.

—¿Pesadilla?

La castaña se mordió un poquito el labio inferior; un gesto muy suyo con el que Snape casi se estaba encariñado.

—Lo siento, no quería despertarte.

—No es como que sea la primera vez que me despierta con una de sus pesadillas.

Hermione sintio que se sonrojaba un poco.

—¿Tu aún las tienes…? Pesadillas— se atrevió a preguntar después de un pequeño silencio.

—Algunas veces…

—Creí que con el tiempo se irían, ¿sabes? Cuando volviera a Hogwarts o no se… cuando tu mejoraras.

¿Qué tenía eso que ver? Snape no se atrevió a preguntar.

—Pero… aún no se han ido.

El pocionista la miró por un segundo.

—Lo harán... Después de un tiempo.

Su voz otra vez sonaba suave. En ese momento, fue cuando Hermione descubrió que le gustaba demasiado ese sonido,

Le tomó un segundo decidirlo, sólo uno, pero al final volvió a acomodarse sobre su pecho, como si tuviera todo el derecho de hacerlo. Y Snape no se quejó al respecto.

—Tengo un frasco junto a mi cama...

—¿Mmmh?

—Con fuego violeta, ¿recuerdas lo que me dijiste? A veces me ayuda a relajarme.

—¿Quiere que encienda la chimenea?

Hermione sonrió.

—No... así esta bien.

La habitación se sumió en un silencio raro. No había un solo ruido, sólo la respiración de cada uno, y el corazón de Snape palpitando bajo el oido de Hermione.

—Me quedaré aquí en navidad. Tu también, ¿verdad?— habló la castaña luego de lo que le pareció un largo rato, pero aún no se atrevía a volver a dormirse.

—¿A dónde iría si no?

—A casa.

Soltó una risa extraña.

—No hay nada esperando allá.

—Tienes una planta.

—La planta la traje aquí, o usted iba a matarme si la dejaba morir.

La castaña soltó una carcajada. Aún no conseguía comprender de donde se le había ocurrido regalarle una planta a Snape en primer lugar, pero estaba segura de que el hombre la cuidaba mejor de lo que le gustaría admitir.

—Tendras que soportarme dos semanas, entonces.

—¿No cree que ya la he soportado mucho mas que eso?

Hermione no lo estaba mirando, pero pudo sentir una sonrisa en sus palabras.

—Puedo aguantarla por un tiempo más.

—Me alegro…— su voz sonaba suave, estaba quedándose dormida de nuevo —porque no vas a deshacerte de mi nunca…

No hubo una respuesta, pero Hermione no la necesitaba, porque Snape aún estaba trazando pequeños patrones sobre su brazo.

—¿Te importa si me quedo?

Había muchos _"me quedo"_ implicados. ¿Te importa si _me quedo_ en Navidad?

¿Te importa si _me quedo_ en tu despacho?

¿Esta noche?

¿Te importa si _me quedo_ aquí, donde estoy justo ahora?

No estaba muy segura del tipo _"quedarse"_ al que intentaba referirse, pero al parecer Snape lo entendío, porque volvio a acomodar la capa sobre sus hombros.

—No.

Hermione sonrío complacida y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Si, era raro (muy raro), pero ¿a quién le importaba?

* * *

 ** _¿Review?_**

* * *

 _Siento mucho la tardanza, pero modifique el capítulo casi 5 veces; quería que fuera perfecto (no se si lo conseguí)._

 _Se suponía que sería un capítulo muy cortito (porque se suponía que la historia son sólo viñetas) pero algo sucedió y esto fue lo que salio._

 _Lamento no poder responder a todos sus reviews (no se imaginan cuanto me alegran mis dias, chicas, mas ahora que la universidad me está matando), pero si me gustaría decirles, a esas chicas que me pedían que Snape llevará al baile a Hermione, o que bailaran juntos: lo siento; se que mi historia es algo (por no decir bastante) OOC pero simplemente no lo imagino (y creanme que lo intente) así que esto fue lo que salio (como lo imaginé desde un comienzo, en realidad)._

 _En fin, déjenme saber que opinan :3_

 _Y no puedo prometer actualizar pronto (aunque claro que lo intentaré), porque me estoy ahogado en tareas, pero en fin..._

 _Un beso._


	10. Chapter 10

—¿Tienes poción para la resaca? ¿Aun estás dormida? Lo siento, lo siento.

Ginny la despertó muy temprano por la mañana, o muy tarde, si lo pensaba mejor no tenía idea alguna de que momento del día era, pero se sentía exhausta.

—¿De verdad, ni siquiera te has quitado el vestido para dormir?

Hermione no tuvo mas remedio que abrir los ojos cuando la luz excesivamente brillante del sol iluminó su habitación.

—¿Qué...?

Le tomó un minuto conseguir que su cerebro se encendiera aun después de abrir los ojos y la pelirroja noto eso.

—¿Estas ebria?

Ginny le lanzó una de sus miradas marca Molly Weasley.

—¿Qué? ¡No!

Finalmente consiguió erguirse sobre el montón de almohadas bajo su cabeza.

—Te dormiste con los zapatos puestos, ¡por supuesto que estabas ebria!— le informó desde el interior del baúl donde tenía la cabeza metida.

Hermione miró a su alrededor confundida.

No recordaba haberse ido a dormir con los zapatos puestos... O con el vestido, no recordaba haberse ido a dormir en absoluto.

—¿Nada?— se quejó la pelirroja después de vaciar por completo el contenido de la gabeta del baño.

—Harry se llevó la última— repuso la castaña al fin, cuando consiguió juntar mas de dos ideas. Su cerebro, su cuerpo y toda su existencia le exigían volver a su cama y seguir durmiendo hasta Navidad.

—¿Por qué no puedo tener yo mi propia habitación?

Ginny finalmente había dejado de inspeccionar entre sus cosas, y había ido a sentarse a la orilla de su cama.

—Si fueras prefecta…

La pelirroja rodó los ojos y Hermione estuvo a punto de sonreír.

—¿Qué tienes encima?

—¿Qué?

No tuvo más remedio que volver a abrir los ojos.

¡Oh! La capa… ¿La capa?

—Esto…

Ahora Ginny la tenía entre las manos.

Suficiente.

En un segundo estaba completamente despierta, en dos se había puesto de pie y en cinco la capa había desaparecido de las manos de su amiga con un movimiento de varita.

Pero Ginny había tenido el tiempo necesario y la estaba mirando muy fijamente.

—¿Herms?— canturreó la pelirroja sin dejar de observarla con sus ojos chocolate bien abiertos.

—¿Qué?

Fingir demencia era mucho mas sencillo.

—¿Algo que quieras compartir?

—Solo es una capa.

Ginny sonrió maliciosamente, aunque Hermione había ido a meterse al baño y no estaba mirándola.

—Harry no llevaba una capa... Y Ron tampoco...

 _Pero Snape si._

Se quedó mirando a su reflejo en el espejo por un momento y en algún punto se encontró a si misma sonriendo.

¡Oh! Si tan solo Ginny supiera…

La castaña tuvo que mojarse la cara con agua helada para conseguir pensar con claridad.

No había nada que " _saber_ ". Y definitivamente Ginny no necesitaba " _saberlo_ ".

—Herms, ¿te importa si tomó una ducha aquí?— se dejó escuchar la pelirroja finalmente desde el otro lado de la puerta —no creo ser capaz de bajar las escaleras por mi misma...

Hermione se miró al espejo una última vez. Necesitaba devolver esa capa.

* * *

—Olvidaste tu capa…

Snape volvió a encontrar a Hermione en su sofa la tarde del día siguiente, cuando volvió de dejar a todos esos mocosos en la estación de Hogsmade, como si Hagrid no pudiese hacerlo sólo.

¿Se iba a convertir en una costumbre que Hermione apareciera en su despacho aún cuando él no estaba? Aún no terminaba de decidir si aquello le gustaba o no.

La castaña le estaba sonriendo y cualquier respuesta marca Slytherin que Snape podría haber formulado se quedó atascada en su garganta.

—¿Y se supone que va a devolvermela o sólo me lo está recordando?

—Aun no lo decido— repuso la bruja, dejando a un lado la novela muggle que había estado leyendo.

Snape sintió que lo seguía con la mirada.

—¿Ocurre algo?

¿Hubiese sido más facil ignorarla, cierto?

Hermione no dejó de contemplarlo fijamente y se tomó un par de segundos antes de hablar.

—¿Me hiciste flotar hasta la habitación?

Su cara debía decir mas de lo que acostumbraba, porque Hermione terminó soltando una carcajada.

Snape término dándole la espalda, porque de pronto el fondo de su armario de ingredientes era jodidamente más interesante.

—No me cargaste... ¿ O si?

Hermione casi pudo escuchar como Snape dejaba de respirar y estuvo a punto de soltar otra carcajada, pero de algun modo consiguió contenerse.

Pasó tanto tiempo en silencio que la castaña se convencio de que no recibirá ninguna respuesta, hasta que el hombre finalmente habló.

—¿Y eso por qué importa?

¡Oh! Evasivas. Pero no era ese el tipo de evasivas que Severus Snape solia utilizar, no habia insultos ni malas caras, en realidad, ni siquiera estaba mirándola

Hermione se descubrió a si misma sonriendo.

—Tengo... Curiosidad— la sonrisa todavía relucía en su rostro, aunque sabía que Snape no estaba viéndola.

El profesor finalmente se giró, y ahora él tenía una sonrisita torcida, marca Slytherin, en la cara.

—Entonces lo dejaré a su imaginación, Granger.

Hermione sintio que se sonrojaba pero no aparto la mirada, y Snape tampoco.

—No te devolveré tu capa, entonces.

Fue Hermione quien apartó la mirada al fin, y quien hablo primero cuando el silencio se prolongó demasiado.

—Como si hubiera pensado devolvermela en algún punto— se burló el hombre y Hermione no contiene siguió contener una carcajada .

Necesitaba aprender Legeremancia.

Hermione volvió a su libro y Snape a lo que sea que estuviese haciendo. Los largos momentos de silencio eran demasiado comunes, (aún más que las continuas apariciones de la Gryffindor en el despacho del pocionista), primero porque Snape pasaba inconciente la mitad del tiempo, después porque simplemente se limitaba a ignorarla y finalmente porque se habían acostumbrado a la presencia del otro (y Snape verdaderamente preferiría que no fuese así, pero en algún punto había sucedido y desde entonces, no se había esforzado por buscar algún modo de evitarlo).

Paso un largo rato antes de que alguno volviese a decir algo.

—Entonces...— Hermione encogió las piernas para que Snape pudiera sentarse a su lado y el hombre se le quedó mirando, como si la retará a decir algo.

—¿Qué, Granger?

—Si tu entraste en mi habitación por red flu— comenzó la castaña, como si estuviese pensándolo muy cuidadosamente —¿Yo también puedo entrar en tu habitación por la chimenea?

¿De donde venía tanta insistencia? Snape terminó decidiendo qué prefería no averiguarlo.

—Si desea dejar el reloj de su casa sin un solo rubí, puede hacerlo el día que le plazca.

Hermione le mostró la lengua, con su mejor versión de fastidio y Snape terminó soltando una carcajada.

* * *

—¿Tienes idea de dónde está Hermione?

Harry contempló a Ron desde su butaca favorita junto al fuego.

—¿Estudiando?

—¡No! ¡YO estaba estudiando!

—¿Tu estudias?— la pelirroja, sentada a un lado del pelinegro no pudo evitar intervenir.

Ron la fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Por qué iba yo a saberlo?

Harry lo contempló divertido. Ron lo fulminó también a él con la mirada.

Hacia seis días (no que Ron los estuviese contando) que Hermione no aparecía por ningún sitio mas que para la cena en el Gran Comedor y el pelirrojo sentía que genuinamente comenzaba a perder la cabeza.

—Dijo que iría con nosotros a Hogsmade— se quejó el pelirrojo cuando Harry consiguió arrastrarlo lejos de la mirada de Ginny.

—Y todavía no es Navidad, Ron, necesitas calmarte.

—Tu sabes que peleamos en el baile, Harry, y no ha vuelto a hablarme desde entonces.

—Ustedes siempre están peleando, Ron.

El pelirrojo lo miró mal.

—Solo digo que igual terminan arreglandolo... O besándose— susurro más bajo y las orejas de Ron se pusieron casi tan rojas como su cabello.

—¡Solo nos hemos besado una vez!— exclamó el pelirrojo como si de algún modo intentará defenferse.

—No fue eso lo que dijo Ginny.

Harry parecía demasiado divertido con todo el asunto y Ron estaba comenzando a fastidiarse de ver a su amigo tan contento últimamente.

—Vale— comenzó el moreno recuperando un poco el aire —¿qué vas a hacer, entonces?

—¡No lo se, Harry!— exclamó Ron como si el pelinegro tuviese la culpa de todos sus problemas —No la encuentro por ningún sitio, y ahora nunca tiene tiempo para ayudarme a estudiar. Nunca va al Gran Comedor y siempre vuelve tarde de donde sea que este metida...

—Pues deja de quejarte y haz algo, idiota.

Ron no necesito mirarlo con fingida indignación, porque Harry de nuevo estaba riéndose.

—Ni siquiera se donde ha estado metida todos estos días, ¿qué se supone que haga?

—Estoy intentado ayudarte, Ron— bufó el moreno —¿Quieres poner de tu parte?

—¿Y también pretendías ayudarme llevándola tú al estúpido baile?— repuso el pelirrojo apresuradamente, como si llevase un buen rato esperando para decirlo.

Harry rodó los ojos y se acomodó en su asiento. Tenía la expresión en el rostro de quien se arma de paciencia para explicarle algo muy difícil a un niño muy pequeño.

—Hace un largo tiempo que superamos eso, ¿de acuerdo?

Y si, hablaba del guardapelo de Slytherin y todo ese asunto que debería haber quedado en el pasado.

—Ron, Hermione es heroína de guerra, es famosa, es inteligente y es hermosa— el pelirrojo aún lo miraba mal—¿tienes idea de la cantidad de chicos que desearían salir con ella?

—¿Y eso tiene que ver por qué…?

—¡Porque tu no hacías nada, Ron! Y la paciencia de Hermione no es infinita.

—Fue ella quien sugirió esto, para empezar.

—Y entonces tu actúas como si no te importara.

—¿Estas de su lado?

Harry fue quien lo fulminó con la mirada esta vez.

—No hay lados aquí, Ron— bufó el moreno con cansancio.

Ron evito su mirada por un momento.

—Quería invitarla a salir, en el baile, pero luego paso lo de Snape...

—No paso nada con Snape, Ron— lo cortó el moreno.

—¿Tambien lo defiendes a él?

Ambos soltaron una carcajada. Ginny los estaba mirando desde el otro lado de la Sala.

—Creo que a Hermione le agrada.

—Preferiría que no.

—Quien sabe, posiblemente sea su única amiga.

De nuevo, ambos chicos soltaron una carcajada demasiado fuerte.

—Hermione no es su amiga— aseguró el pelirrojo.

—Posiblemente no, pero creo que se preocupa por él…

Ron hizo una mueca.

—Quizá si estuvieras de su lado...

—¡No voy a hacerme amigo de Snape!

Harry rodó los ojos. Ron podía ser un poco idiota cuando se lo proponía.

* * *

Hermione volvió a aparecer en su despacho la mañana del día siguiente, y el siguiente a ese, y también el siguiente. Se estaba convirtiendo en una especie de hábito al que Snape preferiría no acostumbrarse. Solía aparecer para sus clases particulares que Snape en algún punto había comenzado a impartirle, y casi había terminado de acostumbrarse a eso, pero ahora la castaña aparecía en su oficina aún más temprano, y se iba incluso más tarde y Snape verdaderamente no tenía la intención de terminar habituándose a la presencia de la Gryffindor. Bastante complicada había sido ya su vida hasta ese punto, gracias.

—¡Esta nevando!— exclamó la castaña a penas consiguió abrir la puerta el jueves por la mañana.

Snape despego la vista de su caldero para mirarla. Lucía extraña, con el cabello mas esponjado de lo usual cubierto de nieve y las mejillas sonrojadas a causa del frío. Al final, Snape tuvo que forzarse a apartar la vista, porque de seguir mirándola definitivamente aquello se volvería incómodo.

Hermione se deshizo de la capa y los guantes y Snape parecía sólo limitarse a preparar su poción, finalmente, la chica fue a sentarse al otro lado de la mesa donde el profesor mantenía su caldero hirviendo.

—Mi lechuza volvió esta tarde.

¿Y en que punto de su vida Hermione había comenzado a relatarle cada acontecimiento de su día? No lo sabía, pero igual no estaba quejándose.

—Me sorprende que haya conseguido llegar con este clima— continuó, ojeando distraídamente el libro que Snape debería estar siguiendo para elaborar su poción, pero que, obviamente, se estaba limitando a ignorar.

—¡Oh! ¿Quieres ver algo lindo?— volvió a hablar. ¿Y Snape había dicho alguna palabra desde que ella había entrado? No estaba segura, pero la estaba mirando, interrogante.

—Andrómeda se la envío a Harry está mañana.

Estaba rebuscando entre los bolsillos de su chaqueta, hasta que encontró el trozo de papel que parecía estar buscando.

—¿No crees que es adorable?

Snape la miró con el ceño fruncido pero igual se detuvo a mirar la fotografía que Hermione agitaba frente a sus ojos..

Teddy Lupin le devolvía la mirada desde el papel, una sonrisa gigante se dibujaba en su rostro mientras una paleta de caramelo, de esas que solo podían encontrarse en Honeydukes flotaba hasta sus manitas llenas de lodo y justo cuando estaba a punto de llevársela a la boca, con un estornudo, su cabello antes castaño como el de su padre, se tornaba en un azul electrico brillante.

—Es un niño encantador— insistió la castaña, mirando al profesor de reojo.

—Es igual a su madre.

A Hermione le sorprendió el comentario, honestamente había esperado que Snape la ignorara olímpicamente.

—¿Tu crees? Cuando se rie es igual a Remus.

Snape pudo distinguir el reflejo de nostalgia en los ojos castaños.

—Harry quiere llevarlo a vivir con nosotros— continuó una conversación que Snape no recordaba haber comenzado, pero igual terminó escuchando atentamente a cada palabra —cuando salgamos de Hogwarts...

—¿Y Potter se cree capaz de cuidar por si mismo de otro ser humano?— inquirió el hombre, escéptico.

Hermione sonrió un poquito.

—Yo voy a estar con él.

Snape la miró, ahora con geniuna curiosidad.

—Voy a mudarme a Grimmauld Place con él cuando dejemos Hogwarts.

Había una pregunta no formulada en los ojos del profesor, pero Hermione sabia de que se trataba, y agradecía tanto que no fuese mencionada en voz alta.

La castaña evito los ojos penetrantes de su profesor por un momento, porque el libro sobre la mesa definitivamente era muy interesante.

Snape, aun así, se permitió mirarla fijamente por un par de segundos.

Recordaba momentos incómodos en su vida, pero ninguno igual que ver a Hermione Granger quebrarse como cristal sobre la mesa de su cocina.

 _Fue la primera vez (quizá segunda) que el profesor se atrevió a preguntarle algo a la castaña más allá del usual "¿que demonios hace aquí?" cada vez que la encontraba merodeando por su habitación en San Mungo, o cuando comenzó a llevarle comida a su propia casa._

 _La castaña estaba doblada por la mitad sobre la mesa de la cocina sollozando o riendo o un ruido extraño muy similar al de una lechuza estrangulada._

 _Snape se detuvo por varios segundos en la puerta sin saber si debería anunciar su presencia o largarse justo por donde había venido, pero, contribución especial de los medicamentos, no estaba en su mejor momento de lucidez._

 _—¿Granger?_

 _La castaña se incorporó de un salto. Tenía una nota arrugada entre las manos y de cualquier modo consiguió limpiarse las lágrimas del rostro. Así que si estaba llorando._

 _—¿Todo…?_

 _El "¿todo bien?" que pretendía formular no terminó de ver la luz, porque la castaña estaba sonriendo… o 'sonriéndol' y las lágrimas de nuevo le inundaban los ojos._

 _—Yo solo…— agitó el papel antes de ser capaz de hablar y había una sonrisa tan grande en su cara que era imposible llorar del modo que lo hacía y ser tan feliz al mismo tiempo —encontraron a mis padres._

 _Soltó una carcajada o un sollozo o algo a la mitad de ambos._

 _—Estan vivos._

 _Si apretaba ese pedazo de papel un poco mas fuerte terminaría atravesando las palmas de las manos con las uñas._

 _Y Snape aún no se había movido de la puerta._

Cuando Hermione volvió a mirarlo sus ojos se habían oscurecido y Snape se arrepintió en seguida de haber dejado esa conversación continuar.

—Yo no se si debería… no todavía. Harry aún podría estar en peligro y tu y yo y… no quiero traerlos de vuelta… no a todo esto, ¿sabes?— había una especie de sonrisa en sus ojos.

Pero, ¿él que tenía que ver en todo eso? Igual, no quiso preguntar.

—Se que por ahora están mejor así.

Y sonrío. Pero el profesor no se creía ni una palabra. No después de lo que había visto; no despues de la escena en su cocina.

—Usted los necesita de vuelta.

Hermione sonrió un poquito cuando lo escuchó.

—No quiero ponerlos en peligro— finalmente volvió a mirarlo. Snape parecía preocupado, genuinamente preocupado.

Algo se sacudió en el pecho de la castaña. Los ojos oscuros del pocionista aún estaban fijos en su rostro, como si esperara encontrar algún indicio de que estaba mintiendo.

Ahora que sabía lo que era abrazar a Snape deseo poder ponerse de pie y volver a enterrar la cara en su pecho, pero tuvo que contenerse; había un escritorio demasiado grande en medio de ambos.

—No tiene porque quedarse sola, Granger— Snape se sorprendió con sus palabras, y Hermione también parecía estarlo, un poco, al menos.

—¡Oh! Pero no estoy sola, tengo a Harry y a los Weasley y te tengo a tí— sonrió un poquito al final, después de decir su nombre, y Snape no supo muy bien que cara poner.

—Y tu me tienes a mi.

Y una vez más, ¿él que tenía que ver?

—No estamos solos.

Le sonrió de nuevo. Una sonrisa pequeña, genuina, porque, después de tanto tiempo, Snape había aprendido que Hermione tenía todo una gama de sonrisas en su repertorio, y secretamente, había comenzado a aprender el significado cada una de ellas.

 _Continuará..._

* * *

 ** _¿Review?_**

* * *

 _No puedo creer que tarde tanto tiempo en actualizar. Lo siento demasiado, chicas._

 _Este capítulo debería ser el doble de largo, pero al final decidí partirlo en dos partes, así que espero volver con la continuación muy pronto._

 _Gracias, en serio gracias por todos sus comentarios, son el mejor regalo que me pueden dar, se los prometo._

 ** _Les mando un abrazo._**

 _P.d: espero su opinión en un bonito comentario ;)_


	11. Chapter 11

_Pues esto fue lo que salió y no esperaba que quedara tan largo._

 _Gracias por todos sus bellos comentarios que me han alegrado cada uno de mis días. Son lo mejor del mundo, chicas._

* * *

—¿Por qué no me sorprende verla aquí?

—¡Oh! Yo sé que te gusta verme aquí.

Snape verdaderamente prefería no acostumbrarse, pero Hermione no lo estaba ayudando.

—¿Qué esta haciendo?

Snape se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar, pero se quedó ahí en el marco de la puerta, contemplándola.

—¡Casi es Navidad!— exclamó la chica con una sonrisa.

Snape hizo una mueca, aunque estuvo a punto de sonreír también.

—¿Una planta no le parecía suficiente?— se quejó, cerrado finalmente la puerta detrás de su espalda.

—No es una planta cualquiera— alegó la castaña.

Algunas veces Snape echaba de menos la capacidad que solía tener para ignorar cada palabra que decía la Gryffindor.

—Es un pino de Navidad— respondió la bruja a una pregunta de Snape nunca formuló.

.

—¿Iras al banquete de Navidad?

El profesor dejo de remover su poción para mirarla.

Hermione llevaba ya un buen rato sentada en suelo de su despacho, colgando adornos diminutos en el árbol de navidad especialmente pequeño que pretendía obligarlo a conservar.

—¿Cuando fue que decidió que quiere arrastrarme a todos los eventos sociales del colegio, Granger?

—Pero que exagerado eres— lo fulminó un poquito con la mirada—solo lo he hecho una vez.

Snape bufó.

—Entre usted y Minerva, ¿cree que tengo alguna opción?

Hermione sonrió complacida.

.

—¿Qué opinas?— inquirió Hermione media hora más tarde, mirando satisfecha su pequeña obra de arte.

Snape volvió a despegar los ojos de su caldero para mirarla.

—¿Te gusta?

Hermione lo miro sobre su hombro, expectante.

Pero no recibió una respuesta, en cambio, Snape apunto al pino con la varita, y cuando Hermione se había convencido de que el pequeño árbol estaba punto de arder en llamas, la estrella color dorado que brillaba en la punta simplemente se tornó de un brillante color plata.

Hermione miró a su profesor sin comprender.

—Algunas veces olvida que soy Slytherin, Granger.

Snape no quiso prestar demasiada atencion a la sonrisa enorme que había iluminado el rostro de la castaña.

Cuando Hermione volvió al despacho del pocionista algunos días más tarde, el árbol aun estaba ahí, en su propia espacio, en la repisa detrás del escritorio del profesor.

—El árbol sigue aquí...

Snape había ignorado olímpicamente su comentario, pero Hermione igual estaba sonriendo.

* * *

Hermione no volvió a aparecer en su oficina hasta la noche previa a Navidad, poco antes del comienzo del dichoso banquete.

—Es Navidad, Granger— bufó el hombre cuando la maraña de cabello castaños asomó detrás de su puerta.

Ya casi no le sorprendía verla ahí.

—¡Oh! No seas tan gruñón— comenzó ella, cerrando la puerta detrás de su espalda —te traje algo.

Snape se le quedo mirando por un largo segundo.

—¿Qué?— inquirió la castaña mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá frente al fuego.

—Y no podía esperar hasta mañana, ¿por qué...?

La castaña le sonrió, ligeramente complacida, porque Snape había terminado por irse a sentar a su lado.

—Tu árbol es muy pequeño para dejar el regaló debajo, además... Quería ver tu cara cuando lo abrieras.

Snape rodó los ojos, pero igual tomo la caja que Hermione le estaba entregando.

—¡Ábrela!

El hombre se deshizo del papel para envolver color escarlata con una mueca de asco que consiguió hacer reír a Hermione.

Era una pluma. Una bellísima pluma de ala de pegaso negro tan rara e imposible de conseguir que Snape estuvo a punto de parecer sorprendido. Solo a punto.

—¿Te gusta, verdad?

Hermione parecía tan complacida consigo misma que Snape podría haber prescindido de responderle y la sonrisa igual se hubiera mantenido en su rostro.

—En cuanto la ví pensé en ti.

El hombre se forzó a restarle importancia al comentario.

Snape le devolvió la mirada y sin decir nada, con un movimiento de la varita, un paquete de envoltorio negro apareció sobre la mesita frente a ellos.

—¿Tienes algo para mi?

Los ojos de las castaña brillaron y Snape se descubrió a si mismo demasiado complacido de haberlo conseguido.

—Debería estar esperándola en su habitación esta noche, pero en vista de su imposible impaciencia...

Hermione sonrió todavía más. Y Snape en verdad necesitaba dejar de mirarla.

En un segundo el papel de envolver desapareció y Hermione se encontró con un libro de pasta negra en sus manos.

Miró a su profesor con curiosidad. No había un título al frente ni tampoco a un costado. Ni siquiera en la primer página. Pero si había algo escrito.

 _ **"Para H. Granger.**_

 _ **S.S"**_

No era mucho, pero Snape sabía que había sido suficiente, porque Hermione cerro el libro de golpe.

—Lo hiciste.

Había una sonrisa en los labios del profesor. Diminuta, casi seductora y Hermione sintió que se estremecía.

—¡Lo hiciste!

—Me fastidió tanto con lo mismo que supuse que le gustaría tener la primer copia cuando estuviera lista.

La sonrisa de la Gryffindor creció aún más.

—¡Oh! ¡Por supuesto que me encanta!

Era mejor que cualquier otro regalo que podría recibir la mañana siguiente, mejor incluso que la caja inmensa de chocolates que tambien acompañaba al libro.

Hermione se descubrió a si misma conteniendo el impulso de rodear a su profesor en un abrazo. Otra vez.

—Gracias— susurró, la sonrisa aún brillando en su cara.

Hermione estaba sonriendo demasiado y lo estaba mirando demasiado y Snape comenzó a sentirse extraño bajo sus ojos.

—Tiene que ir a su banquete, Granger.

Y se puso de pie, porque realmente necesitaba dejar de sentir los ojos de Hermione encima suyo.

—Tu irás también, ¿cierto?

Lo miró desde el otro lado de la habitación, porque Snape había vuelto a su escritorio, como si hubiese algo en su pila de papeles extremadamente importante y que no podía esperar.

—¿Me deja otra opción?

Hermione volvió a sonreír, abrazada a su nuevo libro como si de ello dependiera la vida misma.

—Te veré ahí, entonces.

* * *

—Sabes lo mucho que odio ser mediador, ¿verdad?

Hermione rodó los ojos sin que Harry se diera cuenta y atravesó el retrato de la Dama Gorda un poco más rápido, sin importarle dejarlo atrás.

—Pero... ¿podrías dejar de estar molesta con Ron por sólo un minuto?

—No.

Hermione no se detuvo y Harry tuvo que correr un poco para alcanzarla.

—¡Mione! Va a volverse loco, ¡por favor!

Hermione soltó una carcajada marca Snape.

—Se que lo quieres, Hermione— exclamó el muchacho jadeando, aún un par de pasos detrás de ella.

La castaña siguió de largo, y Harry tuvo que correr una vez mas para poder alcanzarla.

—¡Oh, vamos! Deberían andar por ahí, escondiéndose en los pasillos, besándose y riendo y... No puedes estar molesta con él para siempre.

—¿Acaso él no puede abogar por si mismo?

Harry bufó. Hermione no se detuvo hasta que estuvo sentada a la mesa de Gryffindor y el pelinegro término dejándose caer a su lado.

—¿Lo quieres, cierto?

Hermione lo miró, sin responder.

—Yo sé que lo haces y sé que necesitabas ese tiempo para sanar pero, ¿por qué no hacerlo juntos? Él te quiere y...

—¡Ron va a invitarte a salir!

Ginny apareció de pronto interrumpiendo magistralmente el bonito discurso que Harry intentaba darle y que a la pelirroja no podía importarle menos.

—¿Qué?

Quizá estaba sonriendo un poco.

—Bueno, no salir, salir —Ginny se dejó caer en el banco frente suyo —creo que se ha cansado de seguir esperando...

En algún punto había alcanzado una de las cervezas de mantequilla al centro de la mesa, y Hermione se encontró dándole un largo sorbo.

—Creo que va a pedirte que vuelvan a estar juntos.

Y su voz había sonado tan chillona al final que la castaña hizo una mueca.

—Lo vez— Harry le dió un empujoncito con el codo —yo sé que te alegra escucharlo— exclamó emocionado al tiempo que comenzaba a llenar su plato con toda la comida que fue capaz de alcanzar. Hermione se limitó a darle otro trago a su bebida.

—¿Y por qué son ustedes quiénes tienen que venir a defenderlo?— inquirió finalmente un rato después, sin poder mantener la pregunta dentro de su boca por mucho más tiempo.

—¿Por qué no está él aquí?— insistió agitando el tenedor en el aire, mientras esperaba a que sus dos amigos dejarán de comer.

Quizá había sonado más escéptica de lo que esperaba.

—No sé dónde se habrá metido, pero eso no es lo que importa, Herms— exclamó la pelirroja, inclinándose tanto sobre la mesa que Hermione temió que terminara sumergiendo el cabello en alguna de las bandejas repletas de comida, —lo que importa es que Ron en verdad quiere recuperarlo todo. En verdad quiere hacerlo.

Hermione le dió otro trago a su bebida; la voz de la pelirroja había comenzado a abrumarla.

—Podrías solo darle una oportunidad, una última vez.

Harry le sonrió.

—Estoy convencido de que aún lo quieres— le susurró al oído, alcanzando él mismo una de las cervezas de mantequilla al centro de la mesa.

Hermione rodó lo ojos, terminando su cerveza con un largo trago.

Ron apareció finalmente veinte minutos más tarde, furioso y tan rojo como la salsa de tomate del tazón enorme en el centro de la mesa.

—¿Se lo dijiste?

Ginny dio un salto en su sitio. Quizá se había sonrojado un poco.

—Lo siento— susurró divertida.

—¿Por qué se lo dijiste?

Definitivamente a Ron no le hacía gracia.

—¿No puedes guardar un maldito secreto ni una sola vez?

—Amigo...— Harry intento decir algo, pero Ron estaba demasiado ocupado asesinando a su hermana con la mirada como para enterarse.

—Herms, puedo explicarlo— balbuceó el pelirrojo finalmente, dejándose caer en el banco libre a la derecha de la castaña. Hermione lo contempló sin comprender.

Y Ginny parecía igual de confundida.

—Te juro que lo siento, no imaginas lo mucho que me arrepiento...— comenzó Ron atropelladamente y Hermione se descubrió a si misma bebiendo otro largo sorbo de cerveza de un vaso recién rellenado. —Nunca fue mi intención besar a Lavender...— Harry abrió demasiado los ojos y Ginny tuvo que cubrirse la cara con las manos para no soltar alguna maldición; su hermano era un idiota monumental.

Y mientras tanto Hermione se mantuvo ahí, escuchando en silencio, sin decir una sola palabra.

—Tu y yo habíamos discutido— continúo el pelirrojo cuando descubrió que la castaña no tenía nada para agregar, — Y yo estaba molesto por todo el asunto del murciélago y...

—¿Estas diciendo que fue mi culpa?— lo interrumpió Hermione finalmente, volviendo a mirarlo, porque había pasado el último minuto mirando fijamente sobre el hombro del pelirrojo, al Slytherin que acaba de abandonar la mesa de profesores.

—¿¡Que!? ¡No! Bueno...— Ron se atrevió a pensárselo un segundo —No... Creo que no.

—Va a matarlo— murmuró Ginny casi divertida, para que solo Harry pudiera escucharla.

Hermione estaba atravesando a Ron con la mirada, retándolo a que se atreviera a decir otra cosa.

—Solo... ¿Podríamos dejarlo en el pasado, Mione?— inquirió el pelirrojo con una pequeña sonrisa, comenzando a servirse una cantidad imposible de comida en el plato frente suyo —Vamos que un beso ni siquiera es para tanto...

Para cuándo Hermione se dió cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer ya era demasiado tarde, y Ron se encontró a si mismo empapado en cerveza de mantequilla.

Ginny soltó un gritito que terminó por convertirse en una carcajada y Harry se había cubierto la boca con una mano, porque también se estaba riendo. Al segundo siguiente, cada par de ojos en el Gran Comedor estaba puesto sobre ambos chicos.

—Eres un idiota, Ronald Weasley— susurró la castaña tan tranquilamente como le fue posible, antes de devolver su vaso a la mesa y salir como un huracán del comedor.

* * *

—¿Qué se supone que hace, Granger?

El profesor finalmente se detuvo después de diez minutos de escuchar a Hermione dando tumbos detrás suyo.

—Siguiéndote, obvio.

Hermione finalmente consiguió alcanzarlo.

—¿Y por qué me persigue por los pasillos?

Hermione soltó una risita.

—Por si lo olvidas, soy prefecta ¡y premio anual! Así que puedo caminar por donde me plazca.

—¿Específicamente siguiéndome?

La castaña a penas consiguió contener una carcajada.

—Hago rondas, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿En Navidad?

No era difícil distinguir el escepticismo en su voz.

—Si, en Navidad.

—Vuelva a su banquete, Granger— bufó el profesor con cansancio.

Pero no se alejó por el corredor, ni siquiera volvió a caminar más a prisa y Hermione tampoco volvió por donde había llegado.

—¿Cuantas cervezas de mantequilla bebió?

Hermione devolvió cuidadosamente a su sitio el brazo de la armadura que acaba separar de su cuerpo y miró a su profesor.

Snape se había detenido, y la estaba mirando con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Ronald me hizo enojar.

¿Eso debería ser una respuesta? Posiblemente si.

—Es un idiota— dejó escapar luego de un pequeño silencio, cuando ambos habían retomado su camino, porque a Snape no podía ocurrirsele una sola cosa que decirle a una Hermione que parecía tener más alcohol que sangre en las venas.

—Es lo que yo le he repetido desde siempre.

Hermione soltó una risita.

—Debería dejarte envenenarlo.

—Sería todo un placer.

Hermione pudo darse cuenta de que Snape había sonreído solo un poquito.

—Debería volver a su Sala Común, Granger— insistió el profesor luego de algunos minutos, cuando la castaña tropezó por tercera vez con una de las armaduras que hacían guardía en cada corredor del quinto piso.

—¡Pero esto es divertido!

Hermione se detuvo en mitad del corredor, con la misma expresión de una niña pequeña a punto de hacer un enorme berrinche.

Snape giró para mirarla.

¿Le tenía paciencia? Si; posiblemente mas de la que se tenía a si mismo, pero no la suficiente para lidiar con una Hermione pasada de copas.

¿En que momento Dumbledore había siquiera considerado que los idiotas de séptimo grado eran "adultos, Severus, adultos que estuvieron en una guerra y que necesitan tiempo para recomponerse, creó que son lo suficientemente responsables para beber un par de cervezas de mantequilla"? ¿Y en que momento Mcgonagall había decidió escuchar a los consejos de una estúpida pintura?

—¡No me veas así!— le recriminó la castaña —ni siquiera bebí tanto.

—La llevaré a su Sala Común, ¿de acuerdo?

Hermione bufó, pero igual se dejó arrastrar un par de metros por el profesor, que la había tomado del brazo. ¿Sería muy raro si ella lo tomaba de la mano? Hermione soltó una risita porque, la sola idea de Snape tomando a alguien de la mano le parecía hilarante; posiblemente si había bebido más cervezas de mantequilla de las que había contado.

Diez minutos más tarde, Snape dejaba escapar un bufido de genuina frustración en mitad de otro corredor cuando la castaña volvió a detenerse por enésima vez, consiguiendo soltarse de su agarre.

—Hay un muérdago ahí— susurró la castaña con una risita.

—Una lástima que Weasley no este aquí para presenciarlo— replicó el hombre con acidez, sin detener su camino hacia la Torre de Gryffindor, aunque la castaña claramente no estaba siguiéndolo.

—Pero tu si lo estás.

El profesor se congelo en su sitio.

No estaba seguro en que momento lo había hecho, pero se había girado para mirarla y la castaña le estaba devolviendo la mirada, acompañada de una sonrisita llena de inocencia que nada tenía de inocente.

La castaña se le quedó mirando, y Snape la miró de vuelta, con su mejor versión de mirada amenazante, pero Hermione no apartó la mirada y tampoco pareció intimidarse. Se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior y Snape se sintió estúpido, pero termino acercándose hasta ella.

—No tengo la paciencia para lidiar con esto, Granger— soltó, porque necesitaba decir algo antes de que el silencio se volviera aún más extraño de lo que ya era.

Hermione sonrió de lado, sólo un poquito; una sonrisa macabra que quizá Parkinson envidiaría.

Su ceja izquierda se disparó por si sola y sabía que, aún en el estado en que se encontraba, Hermione podía leer la pregunta en su expresión.

—Estas bajo el muérdago.

Otra vez se mordió el labio inferior, como si estuviera evitando reírse.

Definitivamente tenía que ser una muy mala broma.

Snape dio media vuelta, dispuesto a largarse de ahí, pero apenas intento dar un paso una pared invisible le impidió alejarse.

—Fred era un genio, ¿no crees? Todo eso fue su idea— le dejó saber, recargada en la pared al otro lado del corredor, sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente. —Y Peeves es un genio por ponerlo justo ahi— agregó con una sonrista, volviendo a caminar hasta su profesor.

Snape siguió cada paso con sus ojos oscuros, mirándola como si deseara hacerla desaparecer, pero la castaña ni siquiera parecía enterarse.

Se detuvo frente a su profesor y lo observó por otro largo minuto, con la mueca de quién intenta contener una carcajada sin éxito.

—Es-tas ba-jo el muér-da-go— canturreó cada sílaba, presionando el pecho del Slytherin con el dedo índice al mismo ritmo.

Definitivamente Hermione le gustaba mucho menos ebria.

—No puedes moverte, ¿cierto?

Snape la fulminó con la mirada.

—Lo siento… pero fuiste tu quien camino hasta aquí...

Soltó una risita y si Hermione no fuera ella posiblemente Snape ya la hubiese convertido en una cucaracha... O en algún pez para alimentar al calamar gigante, pero al contrario, se quedó mirándola, en silencio, armándose de toda la paciencia que consiguió encontrar en ese momento.

—Traeré a quien tú digas, ¿si? Sólo di un nombre y estará aquí— susurró la castaña, inclinándose cerca del profesor cómo si se tratara de un tema súper confidencial, antes de soltar una carcajada que posiblemente podría escucharse hasta el vestíbulo.

Snape deseo tener algún muro cerca para golpear. ¡Estúpidos muérdagos encantados y estúpidos Fred y George Weasley por ser tan efectivos para fabricarlos!

—Puedo traer a la profesora Vector, o a McGonagall...— comenzó a enumerar con los dedos —O...

De pronto se quedó callada, como si acabase de darse cuenta de algo verdaderamente horrible. Ya no estaba sonriendo.

—A Parkinson...— sonaba a una pregunta, pero Snape no estaba seguro de estar incluído en la conversación, no aún —¿quieres que traiga a Parkinson?

¿La mirada triste venía incluida con la cerveza de mantequilla ? Snape esperaba que si.

—¿Fue por eso que la escogiste a ella para las clases de pociones y no a mí?

Snape deseo con tantas ganas poder dar media vuelta y desaparecer.

—¿Es eso? ¿Quieres... preferirías que Parkinson estuviera aquí?

—¿Se da cuenta de las tonterías que está diciendo, Granger?

—¿Tengo razón?

—No.

No había esperado sonar tan contundente.

Hermione lo contempló un largo segundo.

—Entonces... ¿quieres que yo te saque de aquí?— la sonrisita marca Slytherin había regresado.

¡Oh! Definitivamente no iba a responder a eso.

Pero la bruja pareció olvidar lo mucho que le interesaba su respuesta

—Bien. Estas atascado conmigo, entonces— concluyó con una sonrisa.

Snape se negó a mirarla, aunque podía sentir los ojos castaños de la bruja fijos sobre su cara.

—Te sacaré de aquí, ¿si?

Y Snape parecía demasiado interesado en los ladrillos de la pared del corredor.

—Solo será un segundo, ¿vale?

Y fue hasta que sintió su cuerpo peligrosamente cerca del suyo, que se digno a mirarla.

—Solo voy a… a sacarte de aquí, ¿de acuerdo?

La mirada asesina de Snape estaba poniéndola nerviosa y el alcohol en su sangre definitivamente no estaba ayudando a controlar el temblor de sus rodillas.

Espero que se negara (o la embrujara) pero el hombre parecía haberse resignado y ella estaba ya bastante lejos de la plena conciencia como para darse cuenta de la estupidez que pretendía cometer.

—Bien...

Se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior y era lo que Snape menos necesitaba en ese momento porque verdaderamente quería estar molesto con ella y ese gesto no le estaba ayudando en absoluto.

—De acuerdo.

Hermione se acercó hasta él, evitando mirarlo a los ojos por momentos.

—De acuerdo...

Y Snape se encontró a si mismo mirándola.

Hermione le puso las manos sobre el pecho antes de arrepentirse y cruzarlas detrás de su espalda.

—¿Por qué eres tan alto?— susurró mirándolo a los ojos finalmente.

Y vaya que de pronto parecía demasiado alto.

Hermione paseo sus manos por todo el espacio que los separaba antes de decidir que necesitaba aferrarse a algo o el temblor de sus piernas terminaría haciéndola caer.

—Voy a sacarte de aquí, ¿si?

Hermione se aferró a la tela de su camisa.

—¡Deja de mirarme así!— exclamó de pronto —No puedo besarte si me miras así— le recriminó.

Snape deseo que el suelo se abriera por la mitad y lo hiciera desaparecer.

—Voy a besarte.

Le advirtió y ella estaba... ¿sonriendo?

—Feliz Navidad, profesor...

Snape apenas tuvo oportunidad de escucharla, porque para cuando fue capaz de reaccionar, los labios de Hermione estaban sobre los suyos.

Hermione tuvo que levantarse sobre las puntas de sus pies, porque sabía que Snape era alto, pero, hasta que tuvo que besarlo, no se había dado cuenta de cuánto.

No supo porqué sucedido, pero Hermione cerró los ojos.

Snape no estaba tocándola, no mas allá de sus labios, y Hermione tiro de su ropa con más fuerza, porque Snape estaba rígido como una piedra y porque ella necesitaba aferrarse a cualquier cosa o posiblemente el temblor de sus piernas la haría terminar en el suelo.

Era imposible saber quién se había movido primero, pero en algún punto, el beso había comenzado a sentirse como un beso de verdad y Snape ya no parecía tan alto, quizá porque se había inclinado un poco, quizá porque Hermione estaba excesivamente cerca de su cuerpo.

De cualquier modo y sin darse cuenta, Snape la estaba besando de vuelta.

Hermione volvió a presionar la tela entre sus manos con más fuerza, y fue entonces cuando Snape se movió. La castaña temió olvidar como respirar, porque Snape la había tomado por la cintura, con la fuerza justa para acercarla más a su cuerpo y el aire había dejado de llegarle a los pulmones por un momento. Un segundo después, Hermione solo pudo atinar a rodearle el cuello con los brazos.

Ya no solo eran labios contra labios; no era el muérdago sobre sus cabezas o el alcohol en su sistema, era piel buscando piel, calor y manos tocando más de lo que deberían.

La bruja sintió su espalda golpear contra algo sólido; no recordaba que la pared estuviera tan cerca, pero eso no era importante, no en ese momento.

Quizá había sido la sola presión del beso lo que la llevo hasta la pared, o quizá fue ella misma quien decidió retroceder, pero Snape había seguido cada paso, sin dejar de besarla ni un sólo segundo.

Snape sintió a Hermione sonreír contra sus labios y se encontró a sí mismo peligrosamente cerca de hacer lo mismo, porque sus labios sabían dulces, a cerveza de mantequilla, a calor y a un toque de vida y juventud que se sentía como llenarse los pulmones de aire fresco después de estar a punto de ahogarse y, ¿como no sonreír a todo eso?

Finalmente tuvieron que separarse, porque el aire comenzaba a ser mas indispensable de lo que debería y porque Hermione estaba muy cerca de soltar un ruidito del que no sabía si se arrepentiría después.

Nadie dijo una sola palabra y el silencio era extrañamente ensordecedor.

Snape había soltado su cintura (ella en algún punto había dejado de tomarlo por el cuello) pero aún estaba de pie en su sitio, apoyado en la pared, con una mano a cada lado de su cabeza, impidiéndole escapar.

Hermione no estaba segura de si quería buscar su mirada, porque él tampoco estaba mirándola, hasta que el pocionista se movió. Por sólo un segundo, Hermione estuvo casi segura de que volvería a besarla, y que volvería a apretar su cuerpo contra aquella pared de piedra hasta sentir que desaparecía atravez de ella, pero eso no paso. Snape a penas la miró, y sin decir una palabra, después de inclinarse ligeramente hacia adelante, como si se lo hubiese pensado mejor, simplemente se alejó por el corredor y para cuando Hermione fue capaz de buscarle con la mirada, el hombre ya había desaparecido...

* * *

 _ **¿Review?**_


	12. Chapter 12

_—Deberías escribir un libro..._

 _Habían pasado quizá dos semanas desde que Hermione había aparecido en su puerta, solo dos días después de que había dejado San Mungo ("¿Cómo demonios conoce mi dirección, Granger?"), con una maceta en una mano y una sonrisa en la cara._

 _—Se supone que iba a quitármela de encima— había bufado él, pero igual se había hecho a un lado y Hermione había entrado._

 _Pero de eso habían pasado ya quince días. Hermione había continuado apareciendo y Snape continuaba abriendo la puerta._

 _El hombre dejo de remover su poción para mirarla. La castaña le estaba devolviendo la mirada desde el otro lado del laboratorio donde se había dedicado a cortar raíces casi en silencio. Casi, porque de algún modo, siempre tenía algo para decirle, aunque Snape casi nunca se interesaba por tener algo para responderle._

 _—¿Un libro?_

 _Había elevado la ceja izquierda._

 _—De pociones— aclaró —tú propio libro de pociones._

 _Su ceja se elevó un poco más, si es que eso era posible._

 _—¡Oh, vamos! Básicamente reescribiste el libro de Harry..._

 _—Mi libro— la cortó._

 _—Cierto. TU libro._

 _Snape descubrió en ese momento que Hermione solía morderse el labio inferior cuando pensaba demasiado en algo._

 _—Entonces, ¿eso es un si?_

 _Snape rodó los ojos, pero Hermione lo había notado. Las comisuras de sus labios tirando imperceptiblemente hacia arriba, en algo peligrosamente parecido a una sonrisa._

 _—Yo lo compraría._

 _El silencio había vuelto hacia un par de minutos, pero Hermione término rompiéndolo._

 _Snape rodó los ojos con fastidio, pero igual la miró y ella le sonrió._

 _Snape no le sonrió de vuelta, en realidad casi nunca lo hacía._

 _—¿Espera, entonces, que lo escriba solo para usted?— inquirió escéptico._

 _Hermione le sonrió, genuinamente le sonrió y Snape no estaba seguro si en algún punto terminaría de acostumbrarse a ese gesto._

 _—Podrías..._

 _Y de nuevo se estaba mordiendo el labio tan imperceptiblemente que era casi imposible que cualquiera lo notara._

 _Pero Snape se había dado cuenta. Siempre se daba cuenta..._

Y la había escuchado, y había escrito un libro, y le había obsequiado la primer copia, a ella, y ella lo había besado...

Hermione volvió a enterrar el rostro entre sus brazos; la cabeza iba a explotarle y la luz demasiado brillante que entraba por cada ventana del Gran Comedor no estaba resultando de mucha ayuda.

Volvió a mirar la infinidad de bandejas llenas de comida frente a sus ojos y las náuseas amenazaron con volver. Definitivamente sería solo agua por el momento.

Hacía casi 10 minutos que se encontraba sentada a la mesa de Gryffindor, sola, cuando se percató de el par de ojos que la estaban mirando demasiado fijamente.

Giró para mirarlos y casi enseguida, se arrepintió del brusco movimiento, pero al segundo siguiente algo más la había hecho olvidarlo.

—¡Oh! Tienes que estar bromeando— bufó, ganándose una mirada indignada de Draco Malfoy, sentado considerablemente cerca de ella para ser... Bueno, Malfoy.

—¿De verdad, Harry?— inquirió la castaña en cuanto su amigo apareció en su campo de visión, aún con el cabello húmedo y las mejillas sonrojadas por el agua caliente. Harry se congeló, sin llegar si quiera a sentarse en alguno de los bancos, su cara enrojeció tanto que posiblemente las orejas de Ron estarían celosas.

—No puedo creerlo...— bufó. Y casi pudo escuchar a los dos chicos intercambiar una mirada.

El moreno carraspeo incomodo y Hermione aún podía sentir el par de ojos grises clavados sobre su espalda.

—¡Oh, por Merlin! ¡Siéntate!— exclamó la castaña de mala gana y Harry se dejó caer inmediatamente en el banco libre junto al rubio, dejando a Malfoy en medio de ambos.

Malfoy había empezado a comer, ignorando completamente el extraño silencio que se había formado a su alrededor.

Hermione los observo un momento, sin despegar la cabeza de la mesa, porque posiblemente, si se movía demasiado deprisa, terminaría vomitando.

—¿Qué?— le espetó el rubio y ella pudo notar como Harry lo pateaba por debajo de la mesa.

Hermione termino rodando los ojos, aún en silencio.

—¿Algo que quieras contarme, Herms?

Harry intento romper el silencio después de algunos minutos, cuando decidió que la castaña aún no se había quedado dormida.

—¿Mmh?

¡Oh! La cabeza iba a explotarle.

—Le tiraste una cerveza a Ron en la encima.

Malfoy apenas consiguió contener una carcajada.

—Lo merecía.

Quizá ella también estaba sonriendo un poquito con el recuerdo, a pesar de la jaqueca.

Harry la estaba mirando, los ojos ligeramente entrecerrados.

—¿Dónde te metiste ayer, entonces?— inquirió apuntándola con el tenedor.

Hermione suspiró. ¡Oh! Si Harry supiera... .

—Fui a dormir Harry, quizá no lo notaste, pero estaba ebria.

—Hermione es una pésima bebedora— le contó Harry al Slytherin en tono confidencial, como si la castaña no estuviese ahí para escucharlo.

Malfoy volvió a mirarla, y Hermione estaba pensando ya en algún insulto con que responder lo que fuera el rubio pretendiera decirle pero, en cambio, él saco algo de entre su ropa, una ampolleta con líquido verde esmeralda, y la dejó en la mesa frente a ella.

—Harry es un pésimo bebedor también— agregó con algo muy parecido a una sonrisa.

Hermione notó entonces, que nunca antes había escuchado a Malfoy llamar a Harry por su nombre pero al parecer, Harry se había familiarizado ya a ese sonido.

—Gracias...

—¿Lo ves? Puedo ser una excelente persona, Potter.

Harry rodó los ojos pero Hermione se dio cuenta, y posiblemente los pocos alumnos que comenzaban a llenar el comedor también, de que Harry estaba sonriendo.

—¿Ron sabe de esto?— inquirió la castaña cuando el vial se encontró de nuevo sobre la mesa, completamente vacío.

—¿Necesitas el permiso de Weasley?— le espetó el rubio a Harry y Hermione no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada que pareció molestar aún más al Slytherin.

Ahora que la cabeza no le punzaba con cada parpadeo era más divertido reírse.

—Le dará un ataque cuando se entere— continuó la castaña alegremente.

—¿Cuándo se entere de qué?— le espetó Malfoy a ella está vez.

Hermione rodó los ojos pero igual parecía demasiado divertida con todo el asunto.

—Que están saliendo.

Ambos chicos enrojecieron instantáneamente.

 _¡Oh! Quizá acababa de perder una puesta, pero iba divertirse tanto._

—No estamos... ¿qué? ¡No!— Harry iba a ahogarse con el jugo de calabaza si seguía pretendiendo hablar mientras escondía la cara detrás del vaso.

—No estamos saliendo, Granger— Malfoy se apresuró a responder.

Hermione sonrió.

—Eso sería ridículo, chicos— volvió a reír la castaña, sirviéndose finalmente un poco de avena en un plato.

Un par de días más tarde, el expreso de Hogwarts reapareció en el andén de Hogsmade y Hermione aún no había sido capaz de volver a pasarse por el despacho de su profesor.

* * *

Hermione pasó demasiados días evitando deliberadamente a Snape aunque, evitar sería un término curioso dado que el profesor tampoco parecía realmente interesado en cruzarse en el camino de la castaña.

Para el siguiente martes, Hermione comenzó a sospechar que la situación era, quizá, ya demasiado ridícula.

—¿Dejaste de estudiar en la biblioteca, eh?

Era la quinta vez aquella semana que Harry le preguntaba lo mismo y cada vez que lo hacía, tenía la misma sonrisa rara en la cara.

—¿Peleaste con él y no quieres decírmelo?

Aparentemente, Harry se había cansado de ser sutil.

—¿"Él"?

 _Está ocupado... con esos chicos inútiles y sus "pociones avanzadas"._

Hermione terminó por cerrar su libro de transformaciones, porque Harry había ido a sentarse en la butaca libre a su lado.

—¿Ella, entonces?

El ceño fruncido en la cara de su amiga hizo reír al moreno.

—Vale, estoy bromeando pero puedes decírmelo, ¿sabes? Si está saliendo con alguien...

Hermione evitó mirarlo pero Harry, de cualquier modo, no pareció notarlo.

—Tu ya sabes lo mío...— el moreno se interrumpió abruptamente y la castaña dejó escapar una carcajada.

—Lo tuyo con Malfoy.

Harry se había sonrojado y la castaña no pudo evitar seguir riendo. Una cosa había sido encontrarse de cara con Malfoy en el Gran Comedor y una muy diferente había sido la charla que había venido después y la castaña aún se reía demasiado solo de recordarla.

 _—Escuche que Ron intento disculparse— le había gritando Harry desde la mitad del campo de Quidditch, una sonrisita cómplice impresa en la cara._

 _—A su manera si, supongo._

 _Ella le había sonreído de vuelta, pero no era para hablar de Ron que había decidido acompañar a su amigo a su entrenamiento._

 _—Así que... ¿tú y Malfoy?_

 _Harry se había sonrojado tanto que la castaña no había conseguido contener un carcajada._

 _—No hay un "Malfoy y yo" en la misma oración, Hermione._

 _—¿Hace cuánto que están saliendo?— replicó ella, ignorando deliberadamente las palabras del moreno._

 _—Nosotros no...— finalmente se había dejado caer en el pasto junto a la castaña aunque posiblemente Ginny iba a golpearlo si llegaba a darse cuenta (¿Para eso te deje volver al equipo, Potter? ¿Para descansar durante el entrenamiento?)_

 _—Draco te lo dijo esta mañana, no estamos saliendo._

 _Hermione se había mantenido en silencio, intentando de nuevo no reírse._

 _—¿Acabo de llamarlo Draco, cierto?_

 _Harry tuvo que ignorar la expresión de superioridad en el rostro de su amiga._

 _—Eso no significa nada, ¿de acuerdo?_

 _—Como digas._

 _—Perdió una apuesta, ¿vale?— bufó finalmente evitando mirar a su amiga —por eso tuvo que sentarse en la mesa de Gryffindor esta mañana._

 _Su intento de restarle importancia al asunto no había funcionado, porque Hermione aún estaba mirandolo, la ceja izquierda ligeramente levantada en un gesto que hacia un tiempo había tomado prestado a alguien más._

 _—¿Cuándo fue que comenzaste a hacer apuestas con Malfoy?_

 _—¡No! Yo no... No...— la lengua de Harry parecía haberse hecho un nudo dentro de su boca._

 _—Es muy lindo de tu parte que ayudes a Malfoy a cumplir sus apuestas, Harry._

 _El moreno la había mirado mal, pero ambos habían terminado riendo, hasta que Ginny los había visto, y había arrastrado a Harry de vuelta a su entrenamiento._

—No es de mi de quién estamos hablando— consiguió responder finalmente, intentando ignorar el calor que sentía en las mejillas.

—No hay nada que contar, Harry...

Aún no estaba segura si eso eso era una mentira.

Harry dejó escapar un suspiro.

—De acuerdo, puedo esperar a que quieras decírmelo— y le sonrió al final, antes de volver al otro extremo de la Sala Común donde Dean y Ron estaban jugando una partida de ajedrez mágico.

Hermione suspiró también.

 _No estaba mintiendo; no había nada que contar._

* * *

Había ese algo que Hermione y Snape solían hacer durante cada clase de DCAO y Hermione nunca se había dado cuenta de la cantidad de tiempo que utilizaban en ello hasta aquel jueves, cuando despego la vista de su libro de texto para mirarlo y Snape no estaba mirándola de vuelta.

La primera vez quizá había sido una coincidencia pero después lo habían dejado convertirse en una costumbre. Snape solía mirarla, con esa sonrisita burlona, que solo ella sabía reconocer, brillándole en los ojos cada vez que algún Gryffindor respondía una estupidez a cualquiera de sus preguntas, y Hermione solía mirarlo a él, ligeramente divertida, cada vez que él hacía una de esas preguntas que ningún alumno de séptimo grado, aun después de haber atravesado por una guerra, sabría responder, excepto ella, claramente. Y Snape le concedía eso porque, más de una vez ella lo había descubierto a punto de sonreír, cuando se estaban mirando y ella mantenía la mano en el aire, aunque sabía que él igual iba a ignorarla.

Pero ahora, descaradamente estaba evitando mirarla.

Snape no podía ser así de ridículo, ¿cierto?

Pero entonces la puerta de su despacho no abrió cuando esa tarde intento girar el picaporte y tampoco cuando dijo la contraseña que Snape le había dejado saber desde que habían vuelto a poner un pie en el colegio.

 _Posiblemente sí que podía serlo._

* * *

La primera vez que la puerta de su despacho no se abrió cuando dijo la contraseña fue casi doloroso, pero las siguientes cuatro solo consiguieron enfurecerla.

Snape tenía que estar bromeando.

—¿Vas a seguir evitándome?

Le tomó un par de días, pero eventualmente, consiguió interceptar a Snape.

El profesor se congeló, no se suponía que Hermione volviera, no tan pronto. No se suponía que volviera nunca en la vida, en realidad.

Snape había apenas considerado dar media vuelta y volver por donde había llegado cuando la castaña se planto frente suyo, impidiéndole irse.

Snape se forzó a mirarla.

—¿Necesita algo, Granger?

—Estas evitándome — le espetó y Snape pudo notar, no solo en su voz, sino en la chispas que parecían saltar fuera de sus ojos, que la castaña estaba furiosa.

Bueno, no era una mentira.

Snape bufó con cansancio, aunque Hermione no pareció notarlo.

—Granger...

Ciertamente prefería volver sobre sus pasos, cerrar la puerta detrás de su espalda y evitar lo que sea que fuera a venir a continuación.

—Cambiaste la contraseña.

El profesor se encontró mirándola a los ojos, y ella estaba mirándolo de vuelta. Molesta y lastimada y furiosa y al final, él termino por abrir la puerta, porque de tener a Hermione Granger gritándole en medio del corredor a tenerla en su despacho, prefería una puerta cerrada. Y Hermione lo siguió dentro, sin esperar una invitación.

El hombre no giro para mirarla, aunque podía sentir la mirada furiosa de la castaña siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos.

—¿Qué estas haciendo?

Snape tuvo que forzarse una vez más a girar y mirarla.

—¿Pretendes ignorarme hasta que me vaya? Mala suerte porque no pienso moverme de aquí.

Esta vez, Hermione pudo escuchar el bufido del profesor, pero definitivamente no podía importarle menos.

—Granger...

—¡No estoy estudiando por tu culpa!— le recriminó y no estaba segura de que tan necesario era gritárselo, pero igual no pretendía dejar de hacerlo —se suponía que ibas a ayudarme...

—Esta siendo ridícula, Granger...

—¡No! ¡Tu estas siendo ridículo!— lo cortó, sin importarle lo que sea que tuviera para decir —¡Eres tú quien se comporta como un niño!

Su cara lo decía todo: _"¿Soy yo quien está gritando?"._

Hermione sintió que se enfurecía aún más.

—¡Si! Nos besamos, ¿Y qué con eso? ¿Por qué tienes que hacer todo un lío?

Snape se mantuvo en silencio, mirándola fijamente, la ceja izquierda ligeramente arriba de la posición habitual.

—¡Se suponía que éramos amigos!

Snape evitó mirarla, especialmente en ese momento y Hermione notó eso.

No lo había negado, pero tampoco había dicho que si.

—Granger, vuelva a su Sala Común...

—¿O qué? ¿Vas a restarme puntos?

Snape no pudo evitar que la expresión de sorpresa brillara en su rostro por solo un segundo.

—¡Quiero que me lo digas! ¿Por qué cambiaste la contraseña?

—Granger, ya es suficiente.

Hermione lo miró, aún más molesta.

—¿Así que solo vas a pretender que se terminó?— Snape realmente preferiría no tener que mantener aquella conversación, pero Hermione no parecía muy dispuesta dejarlo en paz —¿Me besas y eso fue todo?

Debería ser más sencillo para ambos de ese modo, ¿no?

Pero no fue eso lo que Snape se escuchó decir.

—Según recuerdo, fue usted quien me besó, Granger.

Y no estaba seguro del porque, pero de pronto, él también estaba molesto.

—¿De verdad estás culpándome por eso?— exclamó indignada, acercándose al profesor de una zancada.

—¡Fue usted quién apareció gritando, Granger!

Quizá, ahora él también estaba gritando un poco.

Hermione le lanzó una mirada que esperaba le hiciera entender cuanto lo odiaba en ese momento, y al final dió medio vuelta dispuesta a irse.

—¿Vas a dejar que me vaya?— le espetó a la mitad de camino, con el puñado de polvos flu aún en la mano, porque había decidido que definitivamente no quería tener que ver a nadie en la Sala Común de a Gryffindor en ese momento.

Snape no estaba mirándola.

—¡Respóndeme!

—Suficiente drama, Granger.

—¡No! ¡Suficiente drama contigo! Se supone que somos amigos, Snape. ¡No deberías dejar que me vaya!

—Granger...— y de nuevo pretendía sonar calmado; ser el adulto razonable.

Hermione sintió deseos de arrojarle algo a la cara.

—¡ERES IMPOSIBLE!

—¡Granger...!

Al segundo siguiente, Snape la vio desaparecer por su chimenea, envuelta entre fuegos verdes.

Y si, posiblemente 10 segundos antes había deseado que Hermione se fuera de su vista, pero eso podía bien irse al demonio, porque no iba ser ella quien tuviera la ultima palabra en aquella discusión, por estúpida que pudiera ser.

Un segundo después, Snape también desapareció por la chimenea.

Hermione lo estaba mirando muy fijamente en cuanto apareció en sus habitaciones, casi como si estuviese esperándolo

—¿¡Qué!?— le espetó, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y sus ojos castaños apuntandole como dos varitas a punto de lanzar una maldición imperdonable.

—No puede irse así, Granger.

—¡Oh! Pero si tu hiciste lo mismo.

No era ni remotamente lo mismo. Snape estaba apunto de responder algo similar a lo que cruzaba su mente, cuando un tintero vacío le pasó muy cerca de la cabeza.

—¡Granger!

Hermione estaba ahora armada con su libro de Transformaciones avanzadas y Snape estaba seguro de que terminaría lanzandoselo a la cara.

—¿¡Qué!?— chilló.

—¿Cuál es su problema?

—¿¡Cuál es TU problema!?

Hermione estaba gritando un poco más alto cada vez.

—Granger...

El libro rebotó contra el muro a su espalda. Snape se hizo a un lado, aunque sabía que Hermione en realidad no estaba intentado golpearlo; su puntería era mucho mejor que eso. Y aún así, sus propios reflejos eran todavía mejores.

—¡Si te atreviste a besarme al menos podrías llamarme por mi nombre!

—¡Como si tu no me hubieras besado, en primer lugar!

Se le había escapado un "tu" que Hermione ni siquiera parecía haber notado, ocupada en buscar algo más que lanzar contra la pared.

—¡Dios, cuánto te odio!

Snape estuvo a punto de reírse, porque de pronto la actitud de Hermione le parecía casi adorable, pero otro libro pasó volando a su derecha, esta vez un poco más cerca de su cabeza.

—¡Granger!

A esas alturas, los gritos bien podrían escucharse hasta las escaleras de los dormitorios.

—¡Deja de llamarme así!

—¡Es tu nombre!

Snape lo sabía, la discusión había comenzado a tornarse cada vez más ridícula; y Hermione también debía haberse dado cuenta, y aún así, ninguno se detuvo.

—¡Mi nombre! ¡Sabes bien cual es mi maldito nombre!

Había terminado con cualquier cosa a su alcance que pudiese lanzarle y ahora, lo apuntaba con su varita.

—¡BASTA!

De dos zancadas Snape había eliminado la distancia que los separaba, y ahora aferraba las muñecas de la chica entre sus manos.

Unas cuantas chispas rojas brincaron de pronto frente a sus ojos; Hermione aun mantenía firmemente aferrada su varita.

—Granger...— ahora la voz de Snape sonaba igual que la que utilizaba en clase.

Hermione finalmente lo miró a lo ojos, mientras él le quitaba la varita de entre las manos. Snape la miró de vuelta.

El silencio se sentía extraño a su alrededor ahora que los gritos habían cesado.

—Te odio— susurró la castaña evitando mirarlo. De pronto parecía demasiado alto.

—¿Si?

Snape sonrío de lado. Otra vez, se estaba burlando de ella, o lo que sea que esa sonrisa se significara. Para esas alturas, Hermione ya no estaba segura de saber distinguir sus expresiones.

—Granger...— susurró el hombre en un tono tan suave que Hermione sintió que se estremecía. Había dejado ir sus manos, pero en cambio, la había tomado por las barbilla (tan suavemente que apenas podía sentir su tacto) y estaba obligándola a mirarlo.

—¿Vas a dejarme aquí otra vez?— ella habló primero, sin dejar de mirarlo a lo ojos.

No consiguió evitarlo, y por un milisegundo Snape dejó de lucir tan seguro.

—¿Qué espera que haga, entonces?

Hermione no respondió, se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior de nuevo y Snape se descubrió a si mismo mirándole los labios.

—¿Vas a besarme, verdad?

No quería sonreír tanto, pero no consiguió evitarlo.

—Posiblemente...

Snape se quedó mirandola por un segundo y Hermione sintió que se derretía un poquito bajo sus ojos.

Pero al final fue ella quien se levantó sobre las puntas de sus pies, y pudo sentir los labios del profesor curvándose en una sonrisita sobre los suyos.

Si era impaciente, ¿y qué?

Hermione termino sintiendo su espalda golpear contra una pared una vez más, solo que en esta ocasión, ninguno se detuvo. Aunque el aire les hacía falta y posiblemente la puerta de su habitación no tenía el pasador puesto, no dejaron de besárse.

—¿Es por esto que estás evitándome?— jadeo la castaña sin separarse demasiado del profesor, apenas lo necesario para mirarlo y respirar un poco.

—Aquí la prueba de lo que me haces hacer.

A Hermione no le interesó ocultar una sonrisa, menos aún cuando el profesor se inclinó de nuevo para besarla.

No pasó demasiado tiempo antes de que la ropa comenzara a sobrarles.

De un momento a otro su camisa estaba abierta y Snape acaba de lanzar su corbata a algún rincón de la habitación que no podía importarles menos.

—Esto no es justo— se quejó la castaña cuando la necesidad de respirar la hizo separase del profesor una vez más. _¿Desde cuándo consumía tanto oxígeno?_

Ella apenas había conseguido abrir el primer botón de la levita del profesor, posiblemente porque estaba demasiado ocupada en no dejar de besarlo.

El profesor le regalo una de sus sonrisitas torcidas, mirándola altanero. Y Hermione tiro de su cuello para besarlo de nuevo, porque si existía una forma de borrarle esa sonrisa de la cara acaba de descubrir que definitivamente era besándolo.

Snape volvió a envolverle los brazos al rededor de la cintura y ella regresó a su tarea de deshacerse del montón de ropas que Snape cargaba encima.

Un momento después Hermione termino riendo, con la cara enterrada en el cuello del profesor, porque era ridícula la cantidad de botones que tenía esa estúpida cosa.

—Odio tu ropa— bufó y pudo sentir los labios de Snape curvándose contra su sien en una diminuta sonrisa.

—Impaciente.

Fue Hermione quien sonrío después, haciéndole cosquillas a Snape en el cuello.

No supo cuanto tiempo paso, menos aún como todo había sucedido, pero ambos estaban en su cama, desnudos, y Snape estaba encima suyo, haciéndola sentir cosas... _Demasiadas cosas._

Snape sabía que las uñas de la castaña iban a dejarle marcas y Hermione sabía que los dedos de su profesor quedarían dibujados sobre su piel por un buen tiempo, pero, sinceramente, en ese momento no podía importarles menos.

Esa noche, fue Snape quien selló su puerta y silenció la habitación para deshacerse de Ron y fue Hermione quien apago las luces, antes de que ambos cayeran profundamente dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente, Snape, de nuevo, había huido.

* * *

 _ **¿Review?**_

* * *

 _Y, finalmente después de 11 capítulos, volvimos al presente._

* * *

 _Lo sé, lo sé, me morí por un rato... Pero volví con un capítulo largo así que no pueden odiarme._

 _Espero, de verdad espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndolo y que me lo dejen saber en uno de sus bellos comentarios que siempre me alegran mis días._

 _No prometo volver pronto, pero lo intentaré._

 _Un beso :3_


	13. Chapter 13

_—¿Recuerdas lo que te dije? ¿Qué Ron iba a invitarte a salir?_

 _—¿Antes o después de besar a Lavander?_

 _Quizá estaba de mal humor._

 _—Ya me disculpe por eso, Herms, y creo que el idiota de mi hermano también lo hizo..._

 _Hermione hizo una mueca._

 _—¿Qué ocurre con tu hermano, entonces?— inquirió, despegando finalmente la vista de su libro de Runas Antiguas, como si estuviese cansada de una conversación que aún no había comenzado._

 _Ginny volvió a sonreír, con todo y esa extraña forma que tenía de mover las cejas cuando estaba emocionada._

 _—¡Va a invitarte a salir!_

 _La castaña a penas se inmutó. Definitivamente no estaba de humor._

 _Quizá Snape tenía la culpa. Snape y su estúpida ley del hielo desde que se habían besado debajo del muérdago, en Navidad, hacia casi tres semanas._

 _—¡Herms!_

 _Cierto, había dejado de escuchar._

 _—¿Mmh?_

 _Necesitaba hablar con Snape, porque ahora la ignoraba mas de la cuenta también en clase, y ya ni siquiera regañaba a Ron ni a Harry por los desastres que habían provocado los últimos días, porque eso implicaba mirar en su dirección, y obviamente, Snape estaba evitando cualquier clase de contacto con ella._

 _—¿Qué dices?_

 _Ginny llevaba el último minuto hablando sin parar y Hermione no había registrado ni diez palabras._

 _—No estas escuchándome— bufó la pelirroja, dejándose caer en la butaca frente a su amiga y Hermione tuvo que morderse la lengua para no gritarle que acababa de sentarse sobre su borrador casi oficial de sus deberes de Transformaciones._

 _—Lo siento, ¿qué?_

 _—Tu y Ron, caminando juntos hacia el atardecer, solo necesita una oportunidad..._

 _—Y él va a invitarme a salir Ginny, lo se, te escuche— la interrumpió la castaña, esforzándose por parecer medianamente interesada._

 _—¿Por qué no estas gritando de la emoción entonces?_

 _"Porque han pasado 23 días desde la última vez que Snape se digno a hablarme y porque no he podido estudiar Astronomía porque el estúpido libro esta en su despacho"_

 _—¡Herms!_

 _—Ginny, voy a ser sincera contigo, no estoy segura de que Ronald y yo... funcionemos juntos._

 _—Solo una oportunidad, ¡Herms!— insistió la pelirroja sin disminuir en nada la emoción impresa en su voz._

 _Pero igual había terminado por ir a buscar a Snape a su despacho e igual le había gritado y lo había dejado seguirla a su habitación y al final había dormido con él y muy seguramente eso no era darle una oportunidad a Ronald._

 _Y abandonarlo en medio de la Sala común infestada de gente todavía con la rosa en la mano, para ir a buscar al profesor tampoco sonaba como darle una oportunidad._

 _Y despertar en la habitación de Severus Snape a las 3 de la mañana definitivamente no era darle a Ronald una oportunidad..._

A diferencia de los últimos meses, Hermione no abrió abruptamente los ojos apenas despertó. Se tomó un largo momento antes de reunir la fuerza necesaria para abrir los ojos y despertar completamente y le tomó un momento aún más largo darse cuenta de donde se encontraba.

Quizá era media noche, quizá era medio día, en la habitación de Snape era imposible saberlo. La castaña giró en la cama para mirarlo, el hombre estaba profundamente dormido, dándole la espalda. Hermione se quedó mirándolo por un largo segundo, y entonces cayó en cuenta de algo... _¡estaba durmiendo en la cama de Severus Snape!_

"¡Mierda!"

Se incorporó de golpe, como si el repentino descubrimiento fuera demasiado para procesar dándose cuenta en seguida que podría despertar al profesor pero para su gran sorpresa, el hombre a su derecha, parecía seguir profundamente dormido.

Hermione tiró enseguida de las mantas hasta cubrirse completamente, como si Snape no hubiese visto ya lo que tenia que ver (dos veces).

 _¿Qué demonios acababa de hacer?_

Miró el reloj en su muñeca; 3:27 a.m. Se presionó el puente de la nariz, intentando no entrar en pánico.

 _¿Y si Ronald había estado esperándola? ¿Y si Ronald había vuelto a su habitación aquella noche para terminar una conversación que ni siquiera había podido comenzar? ¿Y si había descubierto que ella ni siquiera estaba ahí?_

"¡Merlin! ¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?"

Conocía a Ron lo suficiente para saber que, si descubría que no había vuelto a su habitación durante la noche, armaría toda una revolución hasta encontrarla.

 _¿Y si justamente eso había hecho? ¿Y si en ese momento McGonagall estaba buscándola por todo el castillo?_

Se cubrió el rostro con las manos, obligándose a calmarse. Si alguna crisis estuviera ocurriendo en el colegio Snape no estaría durmiendo tan tranquilamente a su lado, después de todo era el subdirector del colegio y la primer persona a la que McGonagall llamaría si una alumna decidía desaparecer.

—¿Qué estoy haciendo?— bufó por lo bajo, volviendo al final a descansar la cabeza en la almohada.

Hermione volvió a mirar la espalda desnuda del profesor. Aún podía ver las pequeñas marcas de sus propias uñas en la piel pálida del profesor; sintió el repentino impulso de acercarse hasta el hombre y rodearlo con su brazos, de enterrar la nariz en su cuello y de recorrer su nuca, sus hombros y cada centímetro de su espalda con sus labios...

Hermione se puso de pie de un salto, necesitaba volver a su habitación, y definitivamente necesitaba dejar de pensar _cosas_..

 _¿Dónde demonios había dejado su varita?_

La castaña bufó una vez más, dejándose caer en el diván al otro lado de la habitación, aún desnuda. ¿Quien hubiera pensado que Snape era la clase de persona que tenía un diván en su habitación?

Paseo la mirada a su alrededor, contemplando el desastre de ropa y zapatos de habían dejado por toda la habitación. Sin darse cuenta, las comisuras de sus labios habían comenzado a tirar hacía arriba, en algo demasiado parecido a una sonrisa.

 _—Espera..._

 _Hermione se forzó a sí misma a dejar de besarlo, porque ciertamente no le importaría pasar el resto de la noche del mismo modo, besando sus labios, sintiendo su cuerpo cerca del suyo y sus largos y fríos dedos acariciando su piel, pero aún así, rompió el beso, inclinando la cabeza ligeramente para poder mirarlo a los ojos._

 _—¿En un escritorio?— inquirió y, posiblemente, estaba sonriendo demasiado._

 _Snape soltó una carcajada y por un segundo, Hermione no pareció comprender que le resultaba tan divertido al profesor._

 _—Realmente quieres conocer mis habitaciones, ¿no es así?_

 _—Tu ya has estado en las mías...— le recriminó._

 _El profesor rodó los ojos pero eso no importó, porque estaba sonriendo, y Hermione tiró de su cuello para besarlo de nuevo, por la sola razón de que podía hacerlo._

 _Y Snape la había conducido hasta sus habitaciones, sin dejar de besarla ni un segundo, sin dejar de explorar su cuerpo con sus manos; sin dejar de sostenerla cerca._

Hermione volvio a dejarse caer el sofá oscuro, ya vestida.

"¿Qué estamos haciendo?" volvió a preguntarse, mirando, una ultima vez, al hombre que aún le daba la espalda, profundamente dormido. Había un algo que no hacía más que hacerle pensar que aquello debería sentirse más extraño de lo que en realidad se sentía...

Finalmente se puso de pie y se dispuso a salir de la habitación, dándose cuenta entonces que, en realidad, no tenía tantas ganas de irse como pensaba. Quizá era solo porque la cama de Snape era inusualmente cómoda. Fue eso lo que se obligo a pensar mientras cruzaba el pequeño corredor que separaba la habitación del profesor de su despacho y desapareció del lugar sin hacer ningún ruido, y envuelta entre fuegos verdes.

* * *

Hermione había pasado las últimas dos horas girando en su cama, sin conseguir dormir en absoluto, hasta que finalmente se había levantado, harta de no poder conciliar el sueño durante todo la noche. Aunque si lo pensaba mejor, había dormido bastante bien en la habitación de Snape...

Hermione fue directo a tomar una ducha. Necesitaba dejar de pensar cosas.

Finalmente apareció en el Gran Comedor temprano, demasiado temprano, ni siquiera los profesores habían bajado aún a desayunar y apenas algunos alumnos, igual o peor de madrugadores que ella se dejaban ver en el salón, dispersos a lo largo de las enormes mesas.

No había ni un solo alumno en la mesa de Gryffindor, pero no era ahí a donde Hermione se dirigía porque si era honesta, no necesitaba encontrarse a Ronald todavía.

Su día, al parecer, había comenzado mal (y demasiado temprano), pero definitivamente la cara que había puesto Parkinson cuando Malfoy se había hecho a un lado para dejarle sitio en el banco junto a él, se lo estaba alegrando.

—Harry iba ahí— bufó el rubio pero igual se hizo a un lado.

—No lo veo por aquí— repuso ella, sirviéndose una cantidad imposible de café en una taza.

—¿Volviste a beber?— inquirió Draco burlón, agitando distraidamente el tenedor en el aire.

—¿Qué? No.

Hermione lo miró con fingida indignación, pero igual acepto el plato con avena que Draco acaba de pasarle.

—Aja...

Malfoy la estaba mirando, una sonrisita Slytherin que ya había visto antes en algún lado plantada en la cara.

—¿Qué?— le espetó la castaña, sin estar muy segura de cuento tiempo llevaba Draco mirandola de esa forma, porque ella estaba mucho mas ocupada en observar disimuladamente la puerta, aún cerrada, detras de la larga mesa de profesores.

—No sé si debería estar molesto contigo— le recriminó, apuntándola con el tenedor.

Hermione lo miró sin comprender.

Malfoy rodó los ojos, un gesto con el que Hermione estaba más familiarizada de lo que pensaba, pero volvió a hablar.

—No suelo pasar demasiado tiempo con Potter, Granger— y Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír ante el hecho de que Malfoy de vez en cuando aún los llamara por el apellido, a pesar de todo —pero la mitad de ese tiempo tengo que utilizarlo en enseñarle pociones porque, ¡Merlin!, tu amigo es malo para pociones, y al parecer ahora tengo que utilizar la otra mitad de mi tiempo con él escuchándolo quejarse sobre cómo la estúpida comadreja tiene el corazón roto por tu culpa así que si, Granger, quizá debería estar molesto contigo— terminó, apuñalando dramáticamente su desayuno con el tenedor.

Hermione lo miró un largo segundo, con una sonrisita burlona en la cara antes de responder.

—¿Estás enseñándole pociones?

Malfoy la miró, indignado, mientras que ella lo estaba contemplando como si fuese la cosa más adorable que había visto en su vida.

—¡No desvíes el tema, Granger!

—Vale, le diré a Harry que te dedique un poco más de tiempo— repuso la castaña, la sonrisa burlona de vuelta danzandole en la cara.

—Muy graciosa, Granger.

Harry apareció luego de un largo rato, mirando muy seriamente a ambos chicos y para Hermione no pasó desapaercibido que Malfoy había soltado un bufido apenas Harry se había sentado en el banco libre frente a ambos. Quizá y si necesitaría disculparse con Draco... y hablar con Harry.

Ninguno dijó una sola palabra mas allá de un saludo, porque Harry no paraba de taladrar a Hermione con la mirada y porque Hermione había encontrado algo verdaderamente interesante en el fondo de su plato que al parecer requería de toda su atención. Y porque Malfoy no tenía ningun interes en lidiar con todo ese drama.

—Anoche vencí a Ronald en una partida de Ajedrez Mágico por primera vez— comenzó a hablar Harry de pronto, ganadose una mirada extrañada de parte de los dos chicos en frente suyo.

—Solo digo que me tomo un largo rato vencerlo.

Hermione pudo escuchcar a Malfoy rodar los ojos, y estuvo muy cerca de sonreir, pero Harry la estaba mirando demasiado serio.

—De hecho, ayer, luego de que te fuiste, tarde un largo rato en vencerlo, creo que fueron incluso un par de horas...— concluyó y Hermione no estaba segura si estaba fallando desastrosamente en ser sútil o si ni siquiera lo estaba intentando.

—Esperaba que volvieras para verme vencerlo, después de tanto tiempo...

—Snape está... ¿viéndote?— interrumpió Malfoy repentinamente la conversación que Harry estaba internado entablar.

Las ganas de torcer el cuello y mirarlo de vuelta le hicieron cosquillas en el pecho, pero de alguna manera consiguió resistirse.

—No se de que hablas.

—Y luego preguntas por Ron se pone celoso.

Hermione lo miró mal y pudo darse cuenta de que Harry acababa de patearlo por debajo de la mesa.

—¿Qué?— le espetó el rubio, molesto, volviendo a concentrarse en su plato de avena.

—Tu no has... ya sabes, seguido en contacto con él, ¿verdad?

Harry la sorprendió con su pregunta, susurrándosela al oído como si esperara que su novio no pudiera escucharlos.

"¿Tan malo sería, Harry?" Tenía la respuesta en la punta de la lengua pero al final, prefirió callar, tomándose un largo momento para responder.

—Por supuesto que no, Harry, ¿por qué lo dices?

Y casi ensegiuda se arrepintió de preguntar.

—No lo sé, pero a veces pienso que es extraña la cantidad de tiempo que invertiste en él y ni siquiera parece agradecértelo... al final sigue siendo el mismo hombre que siempre fue...

Hermione estuvo a punto de espetarle lo diferente que era Snape de el hombre que Harry pensaba (que cualquiera pensaba) pero, de nuevo, prefirió no decir nada porque no iba discutirlo con Harry, no en ese momento, no en mitad del Gran Comedor y no frente a Malfoy.

—¿Puedes olvidarlo?— bufó al final, pero para su sorpresa, Harry se dio cuenta de que estaba molesta.

—¿Dije algo malo?

—No.

Se puso de pie, antes de que Harry intentara seguir hablando y de que Malfoy siguiera mirándolos.

—¿A dónde vas?

—A la biblioteca— le espetó, dándose cuenta en seguida de que estaba ligeramente más molesta de lo que pensaba y quizá toda la culpa no era de Harry porque, Malfoy tenía razón, Snape estaba mirándola.

—Tenemos Encantamientos en diez minutos, Herms— insistió el moreno, ignorando la ironía de ser él quien tenía que recordarle a Hermione sobre sus asignaturas luego de seis años de escucharla a ella hacer lo mismo.

—Necesito terminar mis deberes de Transformaciones.

—Iré contigo.

Para su sorpresa Draco se puso de pie también, ignorando completamente la mirada de Harry que ahora seguía cada uno de sus movimientos en lugar de a la castaña.

Hermione lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Tengo pociones.

—No es verdad— se apresuró a responder el moreno.

—Avanzadas, Potter.

Y Draco siguió a Hermione fuera del Gran Comedor, dejando a Harry sólo en la mesa de Slytherin, sin estar muy seguro de que acaba de ocurrir.

—¿Te vere en Defensa?— inquirió el rubio al pie de la escalera, antes de que Hermione pudiera huir a escabullirse en la biblioteca.

Hermione estuvo a punto de sonreír, aquello se estaba volviendo cada vez mas habitual; Malfoy pasando tiempo con ella, y con Harry, en público, a pesar de las miradas y los susurros nada disimulados.

—Tengo demasiados deberes, no creo que...

Balbuceó y usualmente eso hubiera funcionado con Ron o con Harry pero al parecer no con Draco.

—Aja...

El rubio la miró por un largo segundo, como si pretendiera leer su mente (de verdad necesitaba aprender Oclumancia) antes de dar media vuelta y alejarse por el corredor que conducía a las mazmorras.

* * *

Hermione pasó demasiado tiempo oculta en la mesa más apartada de la biblioteca, hasta que estuvo segura de que la clase de DCAO había terminado, aunque no estaba segura de que pretendía hacer después de eso. No estaba muy segura si era a Snape a quien estaba evitando, o a Ronald... o a ambos.

—Weasley va a terminar partiéndose el cuello si no para de buscarte— le anunció Malfoy con tono burlón, dejándose caer en el césped a su lado cuando fue a encontrarla fuera, oculta detrás de un arbusto enorme lleno de flores violeta, lo mas alejada posible del barullo de alumnos que disfrutaban del inusual buen clima a la orilla del lago.

—Pasó la mitad de la clase de Defensa preguntando por ti, no fue hasta que Snape le quitó treinta puntos que se digno a callarse— continuó, visiblemente feliz.

—Y Harry viene a interrogarte, de nuevo— le anunció sin disimular ni un poco su fastidio, enterrando la cara en el libro de Runas Antiguas que Hermione había estado leyendo en cuanto vio a su novio acercarse.

—Herms, ¿puedo hablar un segundo contigo?

La castaña tuvo que esforzarse de nuevo por no hacer una mueca.

—¿Qué ocurre?— inquirió con fingida inocencia cuando ambos se apartaron un poco del Slytherin, aunque Hermione estaba segura de que igual él estaba escuchando.

Harry se movió incómodo en su sitio antes de continuar.

—¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?

Hermione lo miró, de nuevo como si no tuviese idea de que estaba hablando.

—No, ¿por qué lo dices, Harry?

Posiblemente terminaría arrepintiendose de haber preguntado.

Harry bufó como si no quisiera tener que decirle algo que igual iba a terminar diciéndole.

—Ron paso toda la noche esperando que volvieras y tu... jamás lo hiciste... jamás volviste.

Hermione se preparó mentalmente para el interrogatorio que vendría después. _¿Dónde demonios pasaste la noche?_ Pero al parecer no era eso de lo que Harry quería hablarle.

—Ron lleva meses intentando hacer esto...

—Lo sé, Ginny ya me lo ha dicho antes...— respondió de mala gana porque realmente no necesitaba que Harry la ayudara a sentirse peor de lo que ya lo hacía.

—¡Y tu te fuiste, Herms!— exclamó el moreno.

Hermione bufó.

—Lo siento, Harry, pero no estaba preparada para todo _eso_... aún no se si lo estoy...—

—Cuando Ginny y yo terminamos, antes de... Malfoy, yo estaba aterrado de que algo pudiera pasarle a ella por estar conmigo y creeme que entiendo que te sientas del mismo modo respecto a Ron...

—No es eso— lo cortó en seguida, pero Harry no parecía estar escuchandola.

—No lo dejes pasar solo porque no sabes que es lo que puede suceder, te lo digo por experiencia...— terminó el moreno en un susurro y Hermione se dio cuenta de que Harry estaba mirando a Malfoy.

La castaña miró a su amigo con una sonrisa. _¿Y si Harry tenía razón?_

El moreno le sonrió de vuelta, satisfecho con su discurso, pero sin saber que no era en Ron en quien Hermione estaba pensando.

* * *

Hermione no podía evitar pensar que, para ese punto, ya debería estar acostumbrada, después de todo, no era la primera vez que Ron actuaba de ese... modo. Cuando la guerra había terminado, cuando el subidón de adrenalina por haber sobrevivido había cedido y cuando por fin habían podido hablarlo y habían decidido que esperarían un tiempo hasta que ambos estuvieran listos, Ron la miraba de ese modo, todo el tiempo.

Era encantador en un comienzo, la forma en que sus ojos azules brillaban cuando la miraba; encantador, alargador y... romántico. Hasta que Snape la había besado debajo de ese muérdago (y ella lo había besado a él) porque de pronto ya no le interesaba tanto el modo que Ron tenía de mirarla. De pronto ya no le interesaba en absoluto el brillo de sus ojos azules.

Y de nuevo, Ron la estaba mirando de esa forma anhelante que tenía de hacerlo. A cada sitio que iba, cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaban Ron estaba mirándola. Mirándola y sonriéndole y era adorable... pero ya no era romántico, en absoluto.

—Pareces distraída.

Ginny la había interceptado al final de la cena, a la que había prefirido no asistir porque, si bien no iba con ella andar por la vida ocultándose (era una Gryffindor, por favor), necesitaba pensar qué iba a decirle a Ronald cuando finalmente tuvieran que habar las cosas de frente y aún no estaba lista para eso.

—¿Qué? No— Hermione pensó que lo adecuado seria sonreír al final. solo para asegurarse de lucir convencida, pero Ginny era mucho mas inteligente que eso.

Ginny la contempló un segundo, considerando seriamente hacer esa clase pregunta que Harry le había aconsejado mejor dejar para después "¿Esto tiene algo que ver con Ron?"

—¿Estas segura?— prefirió preguntar, con ese ligero tono escéptico que era toda una experta en utilizar.

—Rosa de fuego.

Hermione ignoró completamente su pregunta, respondiendo, en cambio, al retrato de la dama gorda que acaba de pedirle la contraseña.

—Herms...— Ginny intentó detenerla, antes de entrar a la Sala Común y de que Hermione encontrara algún pretexto para desaparecer... otra vez —Haz estado actuando extraño todo el día y no si esto tiene algo que ver con Ron o si...

Hermione tuvo que esforzarse demasiado para no rodar los ojos.

—Solo estoy cansada, Gin, eso es todo— y dió media vuelta, dispuesta a terminar con la conversación que Ginny intentaba mantener antes de que esta comenzara.

—Hermione...

—Buenas noches.

Y se escabulló lejos de la pelirroja (y del pelirrojo sentado en la butaca maa cercana a la puerta) y hasta las escaleras que conducían al dormitorio de las chicas.

No estaba de humor para discutir sobre lo mismo, ni con Ginny ni con Harry ni con nadie; tenía cosas más importante en que pensar... como el hombre sentado a la orilla de su cama, mirándola.

Hermione abrió la puerta de su habitación de un tirón, espetándole la contraseña como si la madera fuera la culpable de todos sus problemas, y entro en su habitación como un huracán, encendiendo la chimenea con un movimiento de la varita (que bien pudo haber sido una maldición), y dirigiéndose inmediatamente al baño. Necesitaba una ducha.

—Granger...

Hermione dio un salto en su sitio, girando inmediatamente, varita en mano, para mirar al hombre sentado al borde de su cama.

Snape también estaba mirándola.

—¡Merlin! ¡Me asustaste!

Snape sonrió apenas, pero Hermione se dio cuenta, apesar de la escasa luz y apesar de que Snape de verdad parecía estar esforzándose por parecer molesto... o cualquier cosa parecida a eso, pero igual no estaba resultado.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas sentado ahí?— inquirió, sin conseguir evitar que una sonrisa asomara en su rostro y, justo en ese momento, no pudo evitar preguntarse que razón había pensado que era suficiente para pasar el día evitando a ese hombre.

—Menos de lo que piensas... ¿Hay algún motivo en particular por el que aun estas apuntándome?

—Lo siento.

De nuevo estaba sonriendo, sin motivo aparente excepto, claro, que Snape había dejado el "usted" de lado, y había algo inmensamente satisfactorio en eso.

Fue a dejar su varita en el escritorio al otro lado de la habitación, utilizando eso como pretexto para darle la espalda al profesor.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— inquirió al fin, aún sin mirarlo directamente y Snape no respondió en seguida, hasta que Hermione no tuvo más remedio que girar y mirarlo de nuevo.

Snape no debería estar ahí, porque había huido esa mañana igual que él lo había hecho la noche anterior y había pasado el día evitándolo y... realmente no comprendía porque Snape se tomaría el tiempo de ir a su habitación, para sentarse en su cama, a esperarla.

El hombre la miró por un largo segundo, en el que Hermione no es atrevió a alejarse del escritorio, antes de hablar.

—Después de los gritos y el regaño y todo el discurso de ayer...— Hermione sintió que se sonrojaba —No estaba seguro si es tu turno de evitarme y mi turno de venir a gritarte...

Hermione terminó riendo y Snape estaba mirándola, con una sonrisa.

—Lo siento...— se atrevió a decir finalmente, cuando el silencio había vuelto a llenar la habitación. Aún podía sentir los ojos del profesor siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos a pesar de que, de nuevo, no estaba mirándolo.

—¿De que hablas?

Snape geniuamente sonaba confundido.

—Por salir corriendo... igual que tú— agregó, con una pequeña sonrisa que no estaba segura si Snape podía ver pero igual no le levantó la mirada para comprobarlo.

—No esperaba que te quedarás...

Hermione finalmente despegó la mirada de sus zapatos y Snape pudo leer la sopresa en su expresión.

—¿Por qué?— inquirió con ese brillo de curiosidad que a Snape le gustaba ver en sus ojos —¿Porqué tú no te quedaste la primera vez?

No se molestó en ocultar la sonrisita burlona y Snape se dió cuenta de que él también estaba sonriendo.

—Mayormente.

El silencio volvió a invadir la habitación. Hermione estaba mordiéndose el labio inferior y Snape tuvo que forzarse a dejar de mirarla porque era imposible si quiera intentar mantener una conversación con la castaña si ella seguía luciendo así de adorable.

—No iba a irme... Realmente pensé en quedarme— habló finalmente, aún sin mirarlo, y aún luciendo adorable apesar de que había dejado de morderse el labio. Si Snape lo pensaba mejor, quizá el problema era que Hermione siempre lucía adorable, —pero me aterré...— agregó en un susurro apenas audible, aunque sabía que Snape la había escuchado.

Snape la miró sin comprender.

—Dejé a Ron... en la Sala Común... con una rosa... para ir a buscarte... y quizá no me di cuenta en seguida pero cuando descubrí lo que acababa de hacer me asuste... —la expresión del profesor era de absoluta confusión pero aún así no dijo una sola palabra y Hermione continuo hablando —porque dejé a Ron en la Sala Común, con una flor, para ir a... —Hermione sintió que comenzaba a sonrojarse —... dormir contigo.

Cuando Hermione finalmente se atrevió a levantar la vista para mirarlo el profesor estaba mirandola de vuelta, ligeramente divertido.

—¡No es divertido!— le recriminó la castaña aunque una sonrisa estaba amenzando con también aparecer en su rostro.

—No he dicho absolutamente nada, Granger— se defendió, sin preocuparse si quiera por sonar inocente.

—Creí que ya no me llamabas así.

—Me gusta tu apellido.

Una sonrisa iluminó el rostro de la castaña. Una sonrisa que a Snape le hizó sentir algo extraño en el estomago.

—Y luego me preguntas porque salgo corriendo. Ron está ahí afuera intentando ser lindo y encantador igual que siempre y tu deberías ser solo mi amigo— le espetó, ganandose, de nuevo, una mirada confundida por parte del profesor —pero luego vas y me dices algo así...

Snape parecía estar a punto de reirse, de nuevo.

Hermione bufó.

—Es sólo que...— finalmente se alejo del escritorio dónde estaba recargada, acercandose un poco al profesor (pero no demasiado porque posiblemente terminaría besandolo) —Ron lleva semanas intentando pedirme que salga con él...

—Y arruinandoló— le recordó el profesor y Hermione rodó los ojos, pero de nuevo, Snape pudo leer una sonrisa en sus ojos.

—El punto es que... aún después de lo que paso con el muerdago cuando Ron se disculpo conmigo yo... relamente quería salir con él... o eso pensaba hasta que tu me seguiste a mi habitacón.

—¿Eso también es mi culpa? Fuiste tu quien apareció gritando— le recordó el hombre con fingida indignación y Hermione no supo en que momento había pasado, pero se encontraba tan solo a un par de pasos de su cama. A un par de pasos del profesor.

—¡Si! Porque estabas evitandome.

—¿No era eso lo que quería, Granger? Para poder ir con su preciado pelirrojo.

No se suponía que Snape dijera eso, pero las palabras ya se habían escapado de sus labios y Hermione lo estaba mirando, esforzandose realmente por parecer ofendida, pero no estaba funcionando tan bien como desearía.

—Si... pero tu no sabías eso— le recriminó acercandose aún mas al Slytherin, ignorando por un momento que ya sólo un par de pasos los separaban, —y tu me estabas evitando y se supone que eres mi amigo, ¡no puedes hacer eso!

La cara de Snape lo decía todo "¿y que es lo que tu acabas de hacer?"

—Mi punto es...— volvió a comenzar la castañas, ignorando deliberadamente la expresión en el rostro del profesor —... yo sabía lo que Ronald estaba haciendo, lo sabía desde mucho tiempo antes y... aún cuando yo estaba molesta con él yo queria que lo hiciera... la rosa y la Sala Común y sus ojos brillando, pero cuando de verdad lo hizo yo estaba demasiado ocupada pensando en ti huyendo de mi habitación a las tres de la mañana así que ni siquiera lo pensé y lo planté ahí para ir a buscarte a ti— terminó, apuntandoló con un dedo acusador.

La Gryffindor estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada ante la confusa expresión del profesor.

—¿No lo entiendes?— le espetó acercandose aún más a él y para ese punto, un paso más le bastaria para terminar de pie entre las piernas del profesor.

Y Snape no estaba quejandose.

—¡Debí sentirme culpable por haberlo dejado así! ¡Debería haberme sentido terrible! Pero no fue así hasta que desperté en tu habitación y me di cuenta de que tu y yo... ni siquiera es diferente de como era antes...

—No tengo idea de lo que esta hablando, Granger— bufó el profesor, aunque había una diminuta sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, porque quiza sólo le gustaba escuchar la voz de la castaña, aunque no pudiera comprender una sola palabra de lo que estaba intentando decirle.

Hermione rodó los ojos, y finalmente, elimino cualquier rastro de distancia que los separara de una zancada. Era extraño sentir, por primera vez, que era más alta que Snape; al menos por un par de centímetros.

—Esto debería sentirse extraño— continuó, rodeando el cuello del profesor con ambos brazos, apoyando ligeramente su peso sobre sus hombre. Snape no se movió.

—¡Y tu, aquí, debería ser raro también! Ni siquiera se que haces aquí...

Snape rodó los ojos, pero le respondió, aún cuando Hermione pensó que no iba a hacerlo.

—Desapareciste de mi habitación, y no fuiste hoy a clase.

—¿Haces visitas individuales a todos tus alumnos cuando faltan a clase?— inqurió con una pequeña sonrisita burlona, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

Snape rodó los ojos, pero había una sonrisa torcida dibujada en sus labios.

—Solo a las sabelotodos insufribles— repuso, moviendose finalmente, para sujetar la cintura de la castaña entre sus brazos.

—¡Lo ves! ¡Esto debería ser raro!

—Si quiere que me vaya solo tiene que pedirlo, Granger — la interrumpió, con fingida seriedad.

—¡No! ¡Eso es lo que estoy tratando de decirte!— volvió a exclamar, como si hubiera comenzado a perder la paciencia —Esto debería ser raro pero no es así... porque no es diferente en absoluto y... creo que eso me gusta... no se que esta sucediendo y no se que es lo que estamos haciendo, pero se que puedo besarte cuando yo quiera y eso me gusta.

Snape no pudo contener una carcajada y Hermione terminó dejando escapar el aire que no sabía que había estado conteniendo.

—Quiero seguir besandote cuando yo quiera— agregó la castaña con una sonrisa inocente, cuando Snape volvió a mirarla.

La sonrisita Slytherin había vuelto al rostro del profesor; a Hermione le gustaba ese sonrisa.

Hermione se inclinó finalmente para besarlo, porque llevaba todo el día queriendo hacer eso. Y Snape le respondió enseguida, apretando su cintura un poco mas fuerte entre sus brazos, acercándola a su cuerpo.

Pasaron un largo rato de ese modo, solo besándose y separandose lo estrictamente necesario para recobrar el aliento.

A Hermione le justaba jugar con el cabello del profesor entre sus dedos, le gustaba rodearle el cuello con los brazos y tirar de él para besarlo, y definitivamente le gustaba sentir que, por una vez, era al menos un par de centímetros más alta que él. A Snape simplemente le gustaba sentir el cuerpo de la bruja entre sus brazos.

—¿Haremos esto siempre?— inquirió la castaña con curiosidad, separándose por un momento de los labios de su profesor, —¿aparecer en la habitación del otro si decide huir?

—Si es necesario.

La sonrisa que iluminó el rostro de Hermione definitivamente era la favorita del profesor hasta el momento.

La castaña volvió a inclinarse ligeramente, hasta que sus labios volvieron a encontrarse con los de Snape...

Y hasta que alguien golpeo la puerta.

 _—¿Mione?_

Snape soltó una carcajada. Genuinamente estaba riéndose sobre sus labios y a Hermione no le importaría pasar un poco más de su vida de ese modo, con Severus Snape riéndose contra sus labios.

 _—¿Herms?—_ volvió a insistir la voz del pelirrojo desde el otro lado de la puerta.

—En este momento, realmente desearía convertir a tu novio en un sapo...— se quejó el hombre, alejándose lo suficiente de la castaña para poder mirarla.

—No creo que de verdad quieres convertirte a ti mismo en un sapo.

Snape la miró, la ceja izquierda ligeramente curveada. Aún estaba sujetando su cintura, aún la mantenía cerca.

—Tu dijiste que serías mi novio— le recordó la castaña con una sonrisita inocente, jugando distraídamente con el cabello del pocionista entre sus dedos.

Snape rodó los ojos, pero igual la besó de nuevo, a pesar de que Ron aún estaba golpeando la puerta.

 _—¿Estas dormida, Herms?_

—¡Un segundo, Ron!— respondió finalmente. obligandose a separarse del profesor aunque aún no había soltado su cuello y él todavía no soltaba su cintura.

Y después volvio directo a besarlo, ignorando completamente lo que sea que el Gryffindor al otro lado de la puerta había respondido.

A Hermione no le hubiese importado pasar una eternidad de ese modo, pero fue Snape quien rompió el beso.

—Weasley va a tirar la puerta si no te das prisa, "Mione"— agregó , burlón, poniéndose finalmente de pie.

Hermione lo miró, con fingida indignación, pero cuando fue a responderle, Snape la calló con un beso.

Definitivamente no le importaría que Snape continuara haciendo eso.

—¿Huirás, de nuevo?— inquirió la castaña deteniéndose frente a la chimenea, porque no iba a dejar a Snape escapar de nuevo.

El hombre la contemplo por un segundo y Hermione pudo leer una sonrisa en sus ojos.

 _—La veré en clase, Granger..._

* * *

 ** _¿Review?_**

* * *

 _Al rededor de cinco mil palabras. Una capítulo bien largo es la_ _mejor forma que tengo de disculparme por haberme perdido por tanto tiempo._

 _Espero que disfrutaran leyendo este capítulo tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndolo._

 _Déjenme un review con sus sugerencias, opiniones, comentarios y críticas porque siempre me alegra el día leerlos._

 _Gracias por todos sus bellísimos comentarios._

 _Un beso y una disculpa por abandonarlas tanto tiempo, pero recuerden que las amo._


End file.
